High School of Masters
by RPG1115
Summary: Roxas, Xion, and Sora are three sibling who are just about to start their first day of high school. What awaits their life in school. What friends will they make. Enemies will they face and overall can they get through this high school that has more secrets then your average school. Main pairing RoxasxNamine but there will be others.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the first chapter to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It's my first time ever writing one for Kingdom Hearts so I don't know If it'll be any good or not._

_One thing I wanna tell you guys before reading, is that Xion, Roxas, and Sora are all brothers and sister. So with that being said lets start the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Busy Morning**

"Roxas, Sora get up both of you! We have school in 30 minutes." XIon said to her two brothers on the morning of their first day of high school.

"Okay I'm up Xion." Roxas said as he got out of his bed. Sora however remained asleep.

"Come on Sora hurry up and wake up." Xion said once again.

"Ugh. Five more minutes." Sora mumbled.

"He says that but I doubt he'll be up in time." Roxas said half laughing.

"We can't just leave him here."

"If we did then he'd learn to get up earlier." Roxas said. "Now get out of our room please Xion. Trust me I'll be able to wake him up okay."

"Okay then. Just don't do anything to crazy." Xion said sounding a little worried. She then walked out of the room.

After about ten minutes Xion started to worry a bit. _What is he doing. If he doesn't hurry then we'll be late for our first day. Besides they still need to eat breakfast. I already ate but still I'd hate to leave without them._ Xion thought.

Suddenly she heard Sora's voice scream." What's your problem you Bastard!" Sora yelled.

Xion suddenly saw Roxas come running out of his and Sora's room. He was in his school uniform already and had his backpack and shoes on already.

"Roxas what are you-" Xion started before she got interrupted.

"Sorry Xion can't talk. Im going to school before Sora kills me. But on the bright side he's up." Roxas said as he ran out of their house.

Sora quickly came out of his room. HE was still dressed in his Pajamas and what was worse, his head was soaking wet.

"Where is he!" Sora screamed.

"School. but more importantly, what on earth happened to you?" Xion asked looking worried.

"Roxas happened. He took a bucket of ice water and threw it on my head. I swear I'm gonna get him for that. STill I'll have a whole day to come up with payback."

Xion couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well we tried waking you up normally and you kept on sleeping. I can understand why Roxas did that." Xion said laughing a bit.

"You always side with him little sis." Sora said.

"We were all born at the same time." Xion said.

"I was first, then Roxas, then you. So your the youngest." Sora said.

"Please just dry your head and then get dressed in your school uniform." Xion said.

"Is that what your wearing. I would rather go to sshool in my normal clothes."

"Just get dressed or no breakfast for you." Xion said.

"Fine, I'm going." Sora said as he went back in his room.

_Sigh todays already starting out to be a pain. And I was hoping the three of us could all walk to school together since it was the first day but I guess thats not gonna happen since Roxas left and Sora's in a bad mood. Not how I wanted to start my first day of high school._

Sora quickly came out f his room fully dressed and with his backpack on." Okay I'm ready. So whats for breakfast?" He asked as Xion handed him a plate of eggs.

_Is he really ready for high school. I'm sure me and Roxas will be fine but Sora was never as smart._ Xion thought as she sighed.

"YO Xion, Roxas. You guys coming." Xion heard her best friend Axel yell as he knocked on their door.

"It's Axel. I guess he wants the three of us to walk to school together. Pity Roxas left already."

"Well you should go. Maybe you'll see him on the way there. Besides I made plans to walk with Kairi and Riku today." Sora said.

"Well okay then." Xion said as she grabbed her bag and went out side.

"Sup Xion. Wheres Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Well you see he left early because he pissed off Sora this morning."

Axel laughed at this. "Oh I gotta hear this story."

Xion then told Axel everything that happened in the morning.

"Wow thats just crazy. Sounds like fun."

"MOre like a headache." Xion said.

"But they were always like that weren't they."

"Yea since they were little kids."

They suddenly saw Roxas up ahead. "Hey Roxas whats up!" Axel screamed.

"Axel, Xion. Sora's not with you guys right?" Roxas said sounding worried.

"Of course not. He's walking to school with Kairi and Riku." Xion said.

" Oh good then. SO how mad was he." Roxas asked.

"VEry. He said he can't wait to get you back for what you did." Xion said

"OH god."

"I heard about your little morning. Gotta say sound fun. I'm always jealous of your little family." Axel said laughing.

"It's not as good as you'd think. Xions awesome but Sora's a pain." Roxas said in a joking way.

"So glad you don't think anything bad of me." Xion said laughing.

"Hey I have an idea." Axel said.

"This I gotta hear." Roxas said

"Cut it out ROxas. So whats your idea Axel."

"Well todays your first day of high school right?"

"Yup."

"Well as you know I', a year older then you guys so I have a suggestion. How bout after school we all go get some Sea Salt Ice cream. Plus I know this great place to eat it. It's kinda my egret hideout but I'd be glad to show it to my two best friends." Axel said happily.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Roxas said.

"Great. What about you Xion."

"Sounds good to me. I have nothing planed. But were will me meet?"

"Easy. Lets just all meet in the school cafeteria as soon as the school days over. And I mean right when it ends. Got it memorized." Axel said

"Of course we do. So mister Sophomore, got any advice for life in high school?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm. Were do I begin. Well for starters it helps that you two are good friends with the coolest sophomore ever."

"But the only Sophomore I know is you." Roxas said.

"Wait I think Axel once introduced us to his friend Saix maybe he's who Axel's talking about." Xion said joking.

"You two. Fine getting serious for a minute. High school is actually really easy. Just make sure you have some friend and you could get through it easy."

"True but your our best friend Axel. I mean I'm kinda good friends with Pence, Hayner, and Ollete but for some reason they say they hate you. So I haven't really hung out with them in awhile."

"And my only other friend are Kairi and Namine. But Kairi's been hanging out with Sora and Riku mostly. And Namine usually only draws. She almost never wants to do anything."

"I can relate. You guys and Saix are my best friend and your pretty much the only people I hang out with. Not many people like us but I really don't give a crap about those asswholes."

"Wish it was that easy for me and XIon." Roxas said sadly.

"Oh it will be trust me. BUt for now I guess we're a group of nobodies huh." Axel said.

"Thats not really nice Axel." Xion said.

"But even nobodies can have a good life so don't worry about it." Axel said laughing.

Xion looked down for a minute.

"Hey are you okay Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." Xion admitted.

"Trust me everything will be fine. You'll end up looking back on high school thinking of what a fun time it was. Even nobodies like us end up enjoying high school." axel said trying to cheer his friend up.

"HEy maybe you should drop the nobody stuff. I know your joking but Xion is taking it seriously." Roxas whispered in Axels ear.

"Right." axel whispered back. "So Xion how many what classes are you taking." Axel said trying to change the subject.

"Um mostly AP classes." Xion admitted.

"Yea she's taking some of the hardest classes out there. I have no idea how she decided to take them. I know I wouldnt last a day in those classes." Roxas admitted.

"Well thats because your a blockhead Roxas. Xion on the other hand is smart and has always done great in school. Trust me Xion your gonna do great. Just prose me you will still have fun. The last thing we need is for you to become a bookworm who doesn't know how to have a little fun."

"Don't worry Axel I won't become like that. And besides with Sora and Roxas as my brothers then I doubt that life will ever become boring." Xion said with a grin.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean." Roxas said annoyed.

"It means you and Sora can be a pain sometimes." Axel said

"Geeze don't you ever have anything useful to say Axel?" Roxas said annoyed.

"Hmm. I know how bout some final advice since we're almost at school. Theres one thing you little kids will have to be carful of about high school. Boys and Girls."

"HUH?" Xion and Roxas said at the same time.

"Trust me you two will soon develop little crushes on people. Either that or people will start to like you. Believe me it happens to everyone. It's already happened t your wonderful brother Sora." Axel said.

"Well no duh Axel. Everyone knows Sora likes Kairi exempt for you know Kairi. But still just cause Sora's like that doesn't mean we'll be like that."

"KEep telling yourself that buddy. I'm just interested to see who you two end up with after all there are plenty of fish in the sea and this school has plenty of fish." Axel said

"And I bet all of those fish have rejected you right." Roxas said.

"Take that back now." Axel said as he put Roxas in a headlock.

"Why scared to admit the truth." Roxas said laughing.

XIon was laughing at this too.

"I try to help you guys out and this is what I get. Geeze thats the last time I help." axel said annoyed.

"Come on Axel you know we're just kidding." Xion said.

"I was serious." Roxas responded.

"Please stop." Xion said.

"fine. So how much longer until we get to school?" Roxas asked.

"We should be there any minute now." Axel said

They walked for a few more minutes until they finally arrived at the fish school.

"Here we are. Disney high." Axel said

"What a strange looking school." Xion said.

And she was right the place looked like no normal high school. It actually looked more like a tower then a high school. It looked like a surrealistic, crooked, golden brown tower. The Tower is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars.

"Whats with this place. It looks more like a tower then a high school."

"Well before it was a high school, it was the home to Yen Sid. Of course he went on to become the superintendent. But he only comes here for special reasons." Axel explained.

"Yen Sid huh. So why'd he leave?" Xion asked.

"No idea but there sure are a lot of rumors about how it happened. As well as some rumors about this school."

"Seriously like what." You'll learn in due time Roxas trust me though. this is no normal high school.

"Whatever. Lets get going." Roxas said as all three of them entered the tower.

* * *

(Earlier that day with Sora)

Sora was waiting outside his home for Riku and Kairi to arrive.

"Yo Sora." Riku said as he walked up to his friend.

"Hey Riku. Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"She told me that something came up so she couldn't join us today. Come on lets go." Riku said.

"Oh okay." Sora said sounding disappointed.

"Hey cheer up. you'll see her later today in class."

"Yea good point. So what classes are we in together." Sora asked.

"Probobly Lunch and gym. You see I'm taking all Ap classes." Riku said.

"Are you crazy. You'll never last. Your grades are just barley better then Roxas's."

"Come on Sora it'll be fun. You know I like the challenge." Riku explaind.

"School's never fun man. And don't come crying to me when your barley passing all of your classes."

"The funny thing is, I'm taking harder classes and I'll still do better then you." Riku joked.

"Cut it out Riku. So what classes are Kairi taking?"

"Oh interested well she told me she's only taking normal classes so don't worry. I don't know why though her grades were even better then mine." Riku said.

"Because she's smart."

"Very funny. So have you heard any of the rumors about the school yet?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Lets hear them." Sora said.

"Well they say that the Superintendent of this school was some kind of a master. They even said that the principal of the school is a master too." Riku said.

"Master of what?" Sora asked.

"No idea. Some kind of warrior I think but thats all I know. But the weird thing is that they say sometimes some of the students get the same power. Interesting huh." Riku said.

"Sounds pretty cool. Maybe I'll get this cool power and become a master."

"I doubt it. Besides they may just be a rumor so who knows if it's even true. Plus why would he pick you. Your not that strong. I beat you in everything we compete at and I'm pretty sure Roxas beats you at a lot of things too." Riku said.

"Shut up. So your both a little better then me we'll see how much longer that lasts." Sora said.

"Whatever. We'll see which of us is better after all did you here what this school has at least once a year." RIku said.

"What?"

"A Struggle tournament. You and your brother love that game right." Riku said.

"Yea but Roxas is great at it he may be the best around."

"We'll see about that. I plan on entering and too so I'll be looking forward to it."

"Yea well I'm gonna beat you." Sora said.

"No way. I'm gonna take down you and Roxas." Riku said.

"Keep telling yourself that Riku."

"Well maybe not your brother but defiantly you." Riku said and he then laughed a bit in a joking manner.

"I wonder what kind of people we'll meet at this school" Sora suddenly said.

"Who knows. I'm sure things will be fine though. No matter what happens lets make sure the three of us remain friends okay."

"Yea. Me, you, and Kairi."

"Speaking if her. You gonna tell her this year." Riku said with a slight grin.

"Tell her what." Sora said blushing a little bit.

"Don't play dumb buddy. Everyone knows you like Kairi. SO when will you tell her." Riku said

"I don't know. When I feel like it."

"Geeze thats such a lame answer. Well you better hurry up and tell her because from what I hear you got some competion." Riku said

"Someone else likes Kairi. WHo?"

"Me." Riku said as he ran off towards the school.

"HEy Riku wait up! What do you mean by that!" Sora yelled after his friend as he ran after him.

TO be Continued

_So what did you all think of the first chapter. Was It good, Was it bad. Please leave a review to let me know what you all thought of the chapter or if there was anything you guys want to happen. Like I said earlier this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic so sorry if this first chapter was bad and if you thought it was bad let me know so I know what I need to change or improve. And if there was anything you really liked then let me know too. with that being said, see you all next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 First classes**

"Hmm so lets see what class I have first. Math huh. Wonderful I hate math." Sora said as he got annoyedl. He looked up and saw that his math class was on the middle floor in the school. He sighed as he realized that he would have to walk up a heck of a lot of stairs (Since the school had no elevators.)

"Hey Sora where you going." Sora heard Kairi say. He turned around and saw his good friend waving at him as she came running up to him.

"Oh, hey Kairi. I got math first."

"Awesome, me too. Sorry I didn't walk with you and Riku to school today."

_Yea that really bugged me. But I can't let Kairi know that. Still if today might not be so bad if I have some classes with her so at least I won't be a stranger._ Sora thought. "It's no big deal. It was nice to enjoy some peace and quiet once in a while." Sora joked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean jerk." Kairi said annoyed. "Besides it's always you and Riku that are the loud ones. "

"I was just kidding Kairi come on. SO um want to walk to class together." Sora asked.

"Not sure. Am I going to have to sit through your annoying comments like the one you just said?" Kairi teased.

"Come on Kairi. I was kidding." Sora said.

The two friends then laughed a bit. "Okay sure lets walk to class together." Kairi said

"Awesome." Sora said as they started walking up the stairs. After a few minutes of walking past floors Sora spoke. "Man there sure is a lot of stairs in this school. Getting to class must be a pain in the ass."

"True but look on the bright side. I hear almost everyone in this building is in great shape so we have very little lazy kids."

"That's awesome. I can't stand lazy people anyway." Sora said happily.

"Yea and from what I hear, we defiantly have a huge variety of different students. Wonder what they'll all be like."

"Who knows? I just wonder how many of them will enter the Struggle tournament that this school is having. I'm going to enter it and win first prize either way."

"But Riku and Roxas are both tougher than you and I doubt that their even the best here." Kairi teased.

"Cut it out Kairi. Look whoever we meet, I'll show them how tough I am."

"You're not going to make many friends with that attitude." Kairi warned.

I'll be fine." Sora said and the two of them continued walking for a few more minutes. "Why didn't you walk with me and Riku today?" Sora asked suddenly.

"I wanted to walk with Namine. Remember how we all used to hang out together."

"Of course I do it would either be me, Riku, you, and Namine. OR it would be you, Namine, or my sister. I haven't seen her since break started though. How's she been?"

"No idea. Look I tried talking with her but she would usually just ignore me. She's been acting really depressed lately so I thought I'd find out what was wrong but she didn't tell me." Kairi said looking sad.

"Well maybe everything's fine or maybe she's just been hanging out with some new friends. She might just be scared that she made some friends and she thought that we would get jealous of them."

"No way. If you saw her then you would've known. She seemed so dark and sad. I also asked what she did over break and she said that all she did was draw."

"So that's not weird. Namine loves drawing remember Kairi. She would always draw pictures of almost everything she saw so it's no surprise really."

"I know that but I then asked her to show me what she drew and she almost immediately freaked out. She refused to show me then."

"You're joking right. Namine always shows people her drawings. So why on earth would she hide them from us?"

"That's what's worrying me. I think something bad must've happened over the summer."

"Well whatever it is that's troubling her, me you and Riku will be sure to find out what's the problem and then we'll help her fix it." Sora said with a grin.

"Yea I suppose your right. Well we'll find out later today. By the way what period do you have lunch?"

"Period 5."

"That works perfectly. Me Namine and Riku all have the same period. This way we can try to help her. What about your brother and sister. Do you think they'll help too?"  
"Roxas and Xion have lunch same time as me so and believe me they'll be willing to help. Roxas is a pain and I'll never say this to his face but he's one of the nicest guys around. Same goes for Xion."

_Must run in the family._ Kairi thought as she smiled at this.

"What are you smiling for?"  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how lucky we are."

"Who."  
"Me and Namine of course."

"What are you talking about?"  
_God he can be dense sometimes._ Kairi thought. "Oh it's nothing important. Now come on. We're almost to class." Kairi said as she pointed up the stairs to the math room.

"Great let's go then." Sora said as the two walked into the class.

The classroom was looked as though it belonged to a wizard. It was full of these magic wands, hats, you name it. Most of the students had already arrived but the teacher still wasn't in the room. Sora searched the room and to see if he could find anyone familiar like Namine or someone else. He looked around and saw some people he knew (Like Pence and Hayner) but so far no Namine. There was one other person Sora saw that he knew, His brother.

"Hey isn't that Roxas." Kairi said as she pointed to Roxas.

"OH yea" Sora said. Roxas hadn't noticed his brother because he was talking to Hayner and Pence.

"Look Roxas why didn't you hang out with us at all over break?" Hayner asked.

"I would've if Axel and Xion could've come too." Roxas explained.

"We told you already. Axel not really that normal Roxas. You shouldn't be hanging out with him. He just looks like trouble." Pence warned.

"Don't judge people based on appetences. If you actually took the time to talk with Axel then youd notice that he's a good guy. Now stop being jerks." Roxas said annoyed

"Forget it Pence. Roxas will learn soon enough to be careful let's just hope it's not too late. You know they say Axel hides things from people. Like he may know something crucial but he won't tell you about it. Does that sound like a good friend?"

"Just shut up!" Roxas said really annoyed now.

"Some of your friends being a pain in the ass eh little bro." Sora said from behind.

Roxas just turned around and starred for a moment. "OH shit Sora! What are you doing here?" He asked sounding worried.

"I think you know that answer. We have Math together. Now why are you worried? Could it have anything to do with a little incident this morning?" Sora said sounding annoyed.

_Wonder what happened to those two this morning. Maybe it's best not to ask._ Kairi thought to herself.

"Come on Roxas you needed to get up and you wouldn't. Not my fault." Roxas defended.

"Oh so am I supposed to blame Xion."  
"Not exactly. I'd blame you for being too lazy to get out of bed." Roxas said.

"Why you. Sigh look that's not important right now. So listen there's something important that me and Kairi may need your help with." Sora said.

"Okay sure what exactly is it though." Roxas said. _Looks like today I'm lucky. Sora seems to be a little distracted today. Either way it helps me out. Still if he's abandoning getting back at me then it must be important._ Roxas thought.

"Okay so here's the problem." Sora started to say but before he could start, the teacher walked in.

"Class takes your seats." The teacher said. What surprised Sora and Roxas the most was the fact that the teacher was this old man covered in dust. "Hello class sorry I'm late. I was just doing an experiment but things got a little crazy and well I suppose you kids can guess what happened." The teacher said as some of the kids laughed a bit some however looked annoyed and that they didn't take this guy seriously. "My name Merlin the wizard and I'll be your math teacher for this year as well as every year to come. I also teach the AP classes as well." Merlin explained.

"Why on earth is our teacher this stupid old man? I bet the teacher can't even teach." Hayner said

Suddenly Hayners chair diapered and he fell directly to the ground.

"What the? Where's my chair?" Hayner asked as he looked around for his chair but it had just vanished. He then looked directly at the teacher and glared. "What the Hell did you do?"

Donald simply took out a magic wand and waved it once more and when he did, the chair suddenly reappeared. "That should teach you. You big Idiot." Merlin said as the whole class started to laugh.

"Man it's been five minutes and I already love this teacher. I have a feeling this is going to be a fun year." Sora said as he laughed.

"I'm shocked that you weren't the first person to get into trouble Sora." Roxas said.

"Hey come on. I'm not that bad."  
"That's enough class. As fun as that was we still need to get some work done now for day one I'll start things off with a pop quiz. Be sure to read the directions carefully." Merlin said.

"What are you kidding me? I take it back this teacher sucks." Sora said.

"Shut up or do you want him to embarrass you too." Kairi warned.

"Fine." Sora said.

Merlin passed out the test and when it got to Sora, Sora just looked confused. _ What is up with this test? These are all extremely difficult questions that I doubt even a senior could accomplish. What's up with this teacher? Does he think this is all some kind of a joke or something? This sucks though how am I ever going to pass?_ Sora thought to himself annoyed. He continued to read through the test and the rest of it was just as hard as the first few. There were a few he knew but most of them were problems that he never even heard of.

Kairi quickly raised her hand in confusion. "Um about this test?"  
"Just take it and don't ask any question. Like I said be sure to read the directions carefully."

"Oh, Okay then." Kairi said sounding a little annoyed.

_Okay what's going on? There's no way any teacher would give high school students a test as hard as something's up but what. Why would this teacher do this?_ Roxas thought as here read the test and the directions and then he suddenly noticed something. _That's it. So this is what he's trying to do eh._ Roxas thought with a grin.

After a few minutes, Merlin collected all of our test and quickly graded them. "Well I must say, I'm very disappointed. Almost all of you failed this little test. Only two students passed." Donald said annoyed.

"Well how on earth were we supposed to pass this damn thing? I don't know what you thought we learned but we never learned any of this stuff!" Hayner said annoyed.

"Shut or I'll remove your chair again. Now please calm down."

Hayner instantly shut up and sat back down.

"So did we all fall instantly." Sora asked annoyed.

"I'm not really counting this test for anything." Merlin said

"Then why would you give us such a hard test." Sora questioned

"One it was funny and I always love a good laugh and there's nothing funnier than seeing students struggle on this exam on their first day. Two to teach you kids a lesson. Now how many of actually read the directions. My guess is only a few because they clearly say, 'Put your name on the test and only your name. Any other writing will give you an automatic zero.' So you see all I needed was your names." Now congratulations to Roxas and Kairi for passing it." Merlin said happily.

"Huh how did you two pass it?" Sora said shocked.

"I read the directions. He told us like three times remember." Roxas said.

"To be honest, I didn't notice until the last five minutes. Good thing I brought a pencil so I could erase my answers." Kairi admitted.

"Aw man how did I miss this?"

"You rush through everything you do." Kairi and Roxas said together.

"But I still don't get what you were trying to teach us." Kairi said.

"Glad you asked. You see many people always try things the hard way when sometimes there could be an easy shortcut if you just take some time and think. Instead of calming down and taking my advice, you kids all rushed through the test because you panicked. It's important to look for the best options and remain calm." Merlin told the kids

"That's actually pretty helpful." Sora said.

"Glad you think so. Good to know that at least a few of you get it." Merlin said happily.

"You know, at first I thought that you were a stupid and weird old guy but you know what? I think you're a pretty cool teacher." Sora admitted.

"Well good thing you like someone. We all know how bad you can get with teachers you don't like." Roxas joked.

"Shut up!" Sora said annoyed.

"Now now no fighting unless you want me to use my magic wand." Merlin said as Sora and Roxas both shut up. _These kids are defiantly interesting. They have a lot of energy and can be a bit uncontrollable but still, I think they should be fun students. That Roxas guy is defiantly pretty smart and although Sora failed the test, he seems to get the purpose of it so I think this will be an interesting year. I just hope every class isn't as tiring as this one._ Merlin thought. "Oh and anyone who passed the test, is getting extra credit." Merlin said.

"All right!" Roxas and Kairi said.

"Okay I suppose you've al done good for today. Class dismissed." Merlin said as most of the students got up and went to their next class.

* * *

(Earlier that day with Xion)  
"Okay so this is history. Man I hope it's not that bad." Xion said to herself as she entered her first class which was world history. The classroom was full of pictures of different places around the world; Most of the pictures seemed to be of the fun areas. The room had a really exciting feel to it. It was like just coming in there would put you in a good mood for the most case.

"Wow what a cool looking classroom." Xion said as she grabbed a seat.

"I'd say." Xion heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Riku standing behind her.

"OH it's just you Riku. Don't sneak up like that it scared me."

"Sorry about that. Still good to know that other people signed up for AP classes."

"Oh is Kairi here to?" Xion asked hopefully. She was much better friends with Kairi then with Riku and she actually talked and hung out with Kairi. Riku on the other hand she only knew because he was almost always hanging out or competing with Sora. So she wasn't really good friends with him.

"Afraid not. She only took normal classes. It seems like only the three of us are have decided to take AP classes." Riku said.

"Wait the three of us?" Xion asked confused.

Riku pointed to the back of the room. "Namine's here too. But before you get all excited, she's been acting weird. I tried talking with her and she practically ignored me. You wouldn't happen to have any idea what's wrong would you." Riku asked.

"No. Maybe she'll tell me." Xion said as she got up.

"Good luck." Riku said as he headed back to his seat and sat down.

Xion then walked towards the back of the classroom and stopped when she came to Namine's desk. She then noticed that Namine was drawing. She then decided to speak to Namine. "Hey Namine whats up. Been awhile huh." Xion said.

Namine remained quiet for a second and continued to draw. She then looked up. "Oh hi Xion." She said quietly.

"So how was your summer? What did you do?" Xion asked hoping that Namine would answer.

"I drew." Was all she said back?

"And."  
"Drew some more."

"Come on you had o have done more than that now tell me."

"It's really not important. Well it's been nice talking to you." Namine said.

Xion then turned and walked back realizing that for some odd reason Namine didn't want to talk.

"So find anything out?" Riku asked Xion as she sat back down.

"No. She seems annoyed and bothered. Namine was always shy but this is crazy. It's like she didn't even want to talk to me."

"Hey join the club. Believe me I'm getting worried. I'll have to ask Sora and Kairi about it during lunch. I bet they would help."  
"I'm helping too. Namine's my friend also."  
"Of course. I just hope she's just going through a phase and it's nothing too serious."

"You and me both." Xion said sounding worried.

"Good sounds like a plan. Now let's sit back down. The teacher should be here soon." Riku said.

"Okay then. I seriously hope we can help though. I don't want Namine to be like this all year."

"You and both." Riku said simply. "Still I think we'll be fine. After all I bet Sora will try everything to help her. He tends to get worried when it comes to his friends. But he's really determined so I know he'll be able to help Namine. If anyone can cheer her up I know Sora can. Of course I intend to try my best too." Riku said happily.

"I suppose so. And Roxas can be the same. Once those two get their mind on something, it's impossible to chang it. That can be a pain sometimes." Xion said.

"Oh and your different. Kairi told me that you act the same as Sora when it comes to that. Personally I find it really funny. But then again you three are related." Riku said with a small smirk.

"We are not. I'm different then those two." Xion said embarrassed.

"Hmm I guess there are some diffrences. Like when I tease Sora, he hits me or gets angry. But you just seem to blush and get embarrassed. So I suppose you two are slightly different." Riku teased.

"Cut it out. Geese I can tell why Sora fights with you." Xion said.

"Believe me when I say we get along much better then you would think. But I have a feeling Sora hardly ever says anything good about me." Riku said laughing a bit.

"true he doesn't he usually just complains about you." Xion admitted.

Riku laughed at this.

Suddenly, out of thin air, a giant blue ghost like thing appeared.

"Hello there class! Did someone call for a history teacher! A Genie history teacher!" the teacher said.

One student then suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes." the teacher said to the student.

"Um what exactly are you and what's your name." the student asked sounding a little scared.

_Yea good question._ Xion thought to herself.

"Oh my did I forget to introduce myself again?! Terrible sorry! My name Genie! As for what I am well I bet you guys can guess that now!" Genie said.

"Your a Genie." Riku said.

"Wonderful. Now how many of you kids know what a Genie is!"

Riku then out his hand out and spoke. "A Genie is a magic creature that got trapped inside a lamp. When a person rubs the lamp, the Genie will come out and grant the person who let the Genie out three wishes. After the wishes, the Genie is forced to go back inside the lamp until someone new rubs the Lamp."

"All true!" Genie said.

"So then how are you a teacher? Did someone in the school wish that or something?" Xion asked confused.

"Nope! You see an old buddy of mine set me free! I've ended up doing tons of things! So I thought Id try being a teacher and Mickey allowed me to come and teach here. So I thought I'd give it a shot.!" Genie said.

_Well this will definitely be a weird year._ Xion thought.

_ This should be a fun year. Who knows what this teacher is able to do._ Riku thought to himself.

"So if your a Genie then I bet you can do lots of things. Why don't you show us some of them." Riku said

"Well if thats what you kids really want to see then I'll show you!" Genie said as he got ready to show off his powers. Genie then ended up doing tones of strange things, he transformed into animals, other teachers, you name it. He also made clones of himself and even was able to remove parts of his body. He continued to preform more tricks for the rest of the period.

"Well I'll say thats enough for today! I just hope you kids don't expect every class to be like this but I always try to put on a good show for the students! Now Class Dismissed!"

"Man that was actually kinda fun." Xion said

"I know. glad I asked him to show us what he can do." Riku said.

"Man I hope Sora and Roxas get this teacher. He's awesome." XIon said as she started to walk out but stopped when she saw Namine getting up. "Hey Namine, Today's class sure was fun right?" Xion said.

"It was okay." Namine said coldly as she quickly left.

"No way. Don't tell me Namine didn't enjoy the class." XIon said.

"thats shocking. Man I hope she isn't this down for much longer. I mean how can someone not enjoy that class." Riku said.

"I'm really starting to get worried." Xion said. _ Please Namine tell us soon just what is wrong with you._ Xion thought to herself worried.

To be continued.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought. _

_So next time everyone will all meet up during lunch and they'll try to find out about whats wrong with Namine._

_Please leave a review and see you all later._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Enemies at school**

"All right Lunch time." Sora said happily as he entered the cafeteria. He and Roxas had just had Science class with their teacher Ansem the Wise (No joke he really told the kids to call him that.) Sora was slightly disappointed cause the only other person he knew in that class was Roxas but he didn't mind that much since the next period was Lunch and he had it with all of his friends.

"You are the only one who gets this excited for lunch." Roxas said

"I just like this period because all of our friends are in it."

"All of your friends maybe but Axel has a different period lunch then me and Xion." Roxas said

"No big deal little brother. If you want I'll let you sit with me and everyone else. Xion too of course." Sora joked.

"I think I will but first what was that thing you were trying to tell me earlier today."  
"Thing, oh yea you mean the one during Math class. Well you know my friend Namine?"  
"I think so. She's the one that also hangs out whit Xion sometimes right?"  
"Yea that's her. Well according to Kairi she's been acing really weird lately."

"Well it seems that everyone who's friends with you, me, or Xion is weird in some ways so it's nothing to worry about." Roxas said joking. He saw that Sora had a really serious look on his face. "You're not joking are you?"

"Of course not! Namine is my friend and I'm worried about her. How would you feel if Axel suddenly started acting all depressed and avoided you for some reason? Roxas I'm seriously worried so please help." Sora said.

"I want to help but the problem is that I really don't know her. Besides what would I say? If someone's bothered by something and you say the wrong thing, you could only make things worse."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try! Look for all we know something bad might've happened. It may be nothing but what if it isn't. Besides there's not much that could piss her off. Believe me she's really nice and I doubt she'll get mad at you for trying." Sora said.

"If you're asking like that then this is clearly important. Fine then I'll help." Roxas said.

"Awesome. You're the best." Sora said as he hugged his brother in the middle of the whole cafeteria.

"Never do that in public again." Roxas said.

"Fine." Sora said as the two brothers laughed a bit.

"Hey Sora, Roxas over here." Sora and Roxas headed Xion say as she ran up to both of them.

"Xion perfect timing. There's something crucial we need to talk about and we may need your help." Sora said.

"BE careful with your answer. He may hug you and embarrass you if you say yes.

"Will you shut up?" Sora said.

"So you two do get along sometimes. Well that's good to know. And Here I thought that the two of you really hated each other." Xion teased. "Anyway if what you're talking about is about Namine then I already know and believe me I'm worried too."

"How do you know already?" Sora asked surprised.

"I have a few classes with her. She was acting all depressed and barley even spoke to no matter how hard I tried. She even remained sad during Genies lesson."

"Who?" Roxas and Sora asked together.

"The history teacher. Believe me when I say he's awesome. His classes are the best. He's a really exciting teacher but during his whole lesion, Namine didn't even smile once. And believe me when I say his classes will make you laugh. Even Riku and I were laughing."

"If you can make Riku laugh then the teacher must be funny. And Namine just looked sad the whole time." Sora said

"Yea that's what happened. Look I'll tell you more when we're at the lunch table." Xion said as she, Roxas, and Sora all headed to sit down there.

"Finally decided to join us eh Sora." Riku said

"Very funny. How have your AP classes been so far?" Sora asked Riku and Xion.

"So far pretty easy." Riku said.

"What kind of teachers have you had?" Roxas asked.

"For history we had this teacher Genie, he was pretty funny. He was also an actual Genie. For English we had this teacher called Belle. She was nice and she had some interesting stories to tell us. The only problem was she seems way too crazy about books. So what kind of teachers do you guys have so far?" Riku asked.

"Well Kairi, Roxas, and I all had Math together with this wizard called Merlin. He's really funny but he teaches you some interesting things. I also had computer class with this teacher called Tron but he was weird cause he actually lived inside a computer. Then I had Art with Mr. Rafiki. He's weird and half the time I have no idea what he's saying. He's also a monkey. We also had Physics together with this guy called Ansem the Wise. He was pretty cool and he even gave the class Ice Cream." Sora said.

"You'll be happy Xion cause the Ice cream is Sea Salt flavored." Roxas said.

"Well then I can't wait for Physics then." Xion said happily.

"What do you have after lunch?" Riku asked Sora.

"Gym."  
"Awesome, same here." Riku said.

"Really well I'm shocked you're not taking the AP version of that." Sora teased

"No such thing dumbass." Riku said.

"I know that. It was a joke Riku." Sora said annoyed.

"I know. Calm down will you. Anyway after gym, I have a free."

"Oh cool. My frees two period after gym. Right after gym I have English class." Sora said.

"Man that sucks. Does anyone else have a free when I do?" Riku asked.

"I do." Kairi said.

"Good. Anyone else." Riku asked.

"I have gym with you and Sora but my frees not until the same time as Sora's." Roxas said.

"Same here." Xion said.

"Oh well then so I guess it will just be Kairi and I." Riku said. He then walked up to Sora and whispered into Sora's ear.

"Shut up." Sora said back.

"I was joking man. So anyway Kairi you said you wanted to talk about Namine right." Riku said changing the topic.

"Right well I don't know how many of you have seen her yet but she has been acting really depressed and I'm starting to worry."

"Yea I know what you mean. Riku and I have some classes with her and she seems so quite even more than before. Whenever I tried to talk with her she would just try to end the conversation." Xion would say.

"You guys know she's sitting a few tables away from us by herself. We could always try asking her." Roxas said.

"I'm telling you that won't work. She wants to end any conversation almost instantly."

"Well it's worth a try anyway. Look I'm going to try talking with her." Roxas said as he got up.

"Good luck Roxas." Sora said.

"Thanks. From the way everyone's talking, it sounds like I'll need it." Roxas said as he walked up to Namine's table.

Namine was sitting quietly at her lunch table drawing. She was all alone and looked really sad.

"Hello there." Roxas said.

Namine looked up. She looked surprised to see Roxas. "Um Hi." She said quietly.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself? Shouldn't you be sitting with Sora and Xion?"

"I'm fine the way I am. How do you even know Sora and Xion?"

"I'm their brother." Roxas said. _She seriously doesn't remember me. We met like three times._

"Oh right. I remember now. Sorry bout forgetting."

"No big deal. But seriously why don't you come over to our table. Were all having fun and you should join us."

"I'm fine."  
"Come on. Doesn't it get boring sitting by yourself." Roxas said.

"It's also less painful." Namine said so quietly that Roxas couldn't help but think that that part was meant for herself and not for him to hear. "Look I'm fine by myself so please leave me alone."

"Look Xion and Sora have been really worried about you and I hate seeing them like that so what's wrong." Roxas said.

"It's nothing so please just go."

"Sigh. Fine then if that's what you want. If you change your mind then you know where to find us. Or worse case you could tell our friend Axel I'm sure he could-"

"You know Axel and Saix." Namine instantly said cutting Roxas off.

"Well not Saix but Axel and I are best friends. Same for Xion."

"In that case then all three of you stay as far away from me as possible." Namine said sounding scared suddenly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Just go!" Namine yelled.

_What's gotten into her? If I stay hear then things will just get worse. I'll just ask Axel about this when we meet up after school today._ Roxas thought as he turned around and walked back to his table.

"What did you do to her? She looks more freaked out know than ever before." Xion asked.

"I didn't do anything. But I defiantly have a few questions for Axel and his friend Saix." Roxas said.

"Why do you need to talk to those two?" Xion asked confused.

Roxas told Xion about Namine's outburst and what she had said to him.

"That's defiantly weird." Xion said.

"Axel the guy that you and Xion are always hanging out with right?" Sora asked confused.

"Afraid so. Now what on earth could he have done though? He's not an asswhole or anything. I'll just have to ask about it after school. Well it looks like I've actually got dragged into this little mess. Not exactly how I wanted my first day to go but still very interesting." Roxas said.

"Sorry we got you into all of this." Xion said.

"Don't be. Like I said now I'm curious about how Axel is connected to all this." Roxas said

"True so should we still meet up with him after school."  
"That's the plan Xion." Roxas said.

"I really hope Axel hasn't done anything bad." Xion said

Roxas then couldn't help but think back to what Hayner said earlier that day. _ Could Hayner have been right about Axel? NO he couldn't have been. I refuse to believe it. Axel is my friend and I know that whatever happened, he'll tell me. _Roxas thought. "Me too Xion."  
"What do you want me Riku and Kairi to do?" Sora asked.

"I'd say try talking to Namine some more but I doubt that that'll even work. So I guess you guys should just go home and brainstorm on any ideas." Roxas said.

"We could always tell a teacher." Kairi said.

"That wouldn't do any good. Teachers can help sometimes but if they don't understand the situation then they'll just make things worse. I don't want to make things worse for her." Riku said.

"Good point. The teacher's barley known Namine since she's always so quiet. SO they wouldn't understand." Xion admitted.

"I guess you're right." Kairi said.

"Look trust me. I'll talk to Axel and we'll be able to convince him to tell us everything." Roxas said.

"Okay we'll trust you. Let's hope for the best." Kairi said.

"You know for someone who didn't want to get involved in all this, you sure are doing a great job getting involved." Sora teased.

"That's because my best friend may be involved. Well like I said we'll try our best and wish us luck." Roxas said.

* * *

(After school in the cafeteria)  
"He's late." Xion said

"I know but we just have to wait a little longer. Axel's busy you know." Roxas said

"I doubt that."

"Hey you guys!" Axel yelled as he ran over to Roxas and Xion. "The two of you are certainty early."

"No you're just late." Roxas said.

"Cut it out. By the way I got you two a little something." Axel said as he held out two bars of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Thanks." Roxas and Xion said as they took them.

"First day fun?" Axel said.

"I suppose that's one way you could put it." Roxas said.

"Tell me about in a minute. First there's a special place I want to show you guys." Axel said "Follow me."

Roxas and Xion started following Axel as he left the cafeteria and head to the area with all of the stairs. He then started to walk up them and they all kept walking until they got to the top of the stairs. They were standing by a door know.

"What's inside that door?" Roxas asked.

"You'll see." Axel said as he pushed the door open.

Inside was a room full of magic items and near the end was a desk with a mouse sitting at it. Inside, there was loads of bookshelf's with tons of different kinds of books. The room was also filled with some other strange items. It also had many ancient looking pots and some shelves that held even more books.

"Yo there Principal Mickey. How's it going?" Axel asked.

_That's the principal. More importantly why is Axel talking to him so casually?_ Xion thought.

Mickey looked up from his desk. "Ah Axel hello there. Staying out of trouble I hope." Mickey said.

"Trying my best." Axel said.

"Well I hope so. So what do you want and why have you brought these two up here?" Mickey asked Axel.

"Well I was just wondering if you could give my two friends Roxas and Xion permission to go to my usual place." Axel said

"Ah Roxas and Xion eh. Well I don't see why not. Both of don't seem like troublemakers." Mickey said.

"Um what exactly are you going to do?" Roxas asked

"Just a little something." Mickey said as he took out a weird looking blade in the shape of a key and shot out a beam that hit Roxas and Xion."

"What was that?" Xion asked sounding scared.

"Oh don't worry I didn't do anything bad. You see there are certain doors in this school that will normally only lead to a closet but if we give certain students the ability, they can open the door and enter it. I simple made it so you and Axel can get to a certain room. It's one of our smaller rooms and if any of you wish to enter more rooms then you'll just have to get the attention of certain teachers." Mickey said with a grin.

"I still don't really get it." Roxas said a bit embarrassed

"Oh trust me you'll learn more in time. And also the students that are really special well they'll get a even more amazing prize." Mickey said.

"Okay then I think we should get going." Axel said.

"Of course. But do you mind leaving Xion and Roxas here for a minute. There's something I think they want to ask me." Mickey said.

"Of course. You two, be sure to be polite. Got it memorized." Axel said as he left.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Mickey said to Roxas.

"I was just wondering what exactly is that sword thing you took out?"

"Oh you mean this." Mickey said as he made the strange weapon appear. "This is a Keyblade. It's a special item that would help almost anyone. However it choses its wielders."

"What does it do?" Roxas asks.

"Magic. It's also a good weapon to have in a fight. But the most amazing ability is that it allows you to unlock plenty of doors. As well as some secrets too." Mickey said.

"Could a student ever get one?" Roxas asked.

"Well yes. Interested are we."

"Just curious."

"Well who knows? The Keyblade has chosen plenty of people so you never know. To be honest though, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about it."

"Of course we won't." Xion said. "Right Roxas."

"Secrets safe with us."

"Good then. Now is there anything else that you want to talk about or maybe is there anything that's troubling you?" Mickey asked.

"… No sir." Roxas said quietly.

Mickey sighed at this. ""Okay then. You two may leave."  
"Right thanks for showing us the Keyblade and letting us go into whatever door Axel wants to show us." Roxas said.

"You're welcome and good bye. Oh and I hope things with Namine goes well." Mickey said.

Roxas and Xion just stood there for a minute shocked about what Mickey just said.

"You two should go. I bet your friend Axel is waiting." Mickey said.

"Right. Let's go Roxas." Xion said as Roxas and her left.

_How did he know about Namine?_ Roxas thought. He looked at Xion and she looked just as confused as him.

"Hey you two. Finally out. What did Mickey talk to you guys about?" Axel asked.

"Nothing." Roxas said.

"Oh a secret huh. Well whatever. Come on I need to show you guys the place." Axel said as he led Roxas and Xion back down to the cafeteria. He then took them to a door that was near the back of the room. "Now normally when you open this door all you would find is an empty closet but since we got permission." Axel said as he opened the door and the three of them entered.

"No way." Xion said shocked.

"Hey isn't this?"

"Yea." Axel said.

All three of them were on top of the train station tower in Twilight Town.

"How did we get here?" Roxas asked.

"I was shocked two the first time I entered. Believe me when I say this was a surprise."

"This was where Hayner and the others used to live before they moved to near the school." Roxas said.

"Yea but more importantly isn't this a great view." Axel said laughing.

"It's beautiful." Xion said.

"I know. So how bout we meet up here every day after school. We could always eat ice cream together." Axel suggested.

"Sound great." Roxas and Xion both said.

"Awesome. So we'll meet up here every day and we'll all eat ice cream together. Got it memorized." Axel said.

"Of course." Roxas said.

"Good. So now you two have to tell me how your first day was?" Axel asked.

Roxas and Xion then told Axel about what happened. They decided to ask about Namine last.

"Sounds like the two of you had quite the day." Axel said.

"Yea it was pretty intense but it was still kind of fun." Xion said.

"So Axel, mind if we ask you something real quick?" Roxas said.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well one of my good friends has been acting down and has been avoiding us all day and we're getting worried about what happened." Xion said

"That sounds like a bit of a problem. But why do you guys want my help. I doubt I'd be helpful in this kind of situation."

"Well you see I tried talking to her and you came up. Her name was Namine and when I said your name she seemed scared. She also mentioned some guy named Saix. Isn't he a friend of yours? Well Xion and I were just wondering why she would freak out." Roxas said.

"What was her name again?" Axel said quietly.

"Namine." Xion replied.

"Thought so." Axel said and he then remained quiet.

"Do you know what was bugging her?" Roxas asked.

"… Yea I know." Axel said

"Did you or Saix have something to do with why she's acting this way?" Xion asked

Axel remained quiet.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled.

"Now listen what the two of you need to understand about Saix and about what happened is-"

"So you were up here with these two Axel." A voice said cutting off Axel.

"Hey Saix." Axel said

"What on earth were you telling those two?" Saix asked annoyed.

"Just giving some advice." Axel said

"On what?"

"On when to mind your own business now can you please go? We'll talk later." Axel said.

"Wait your Saix?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"Yea. So what about it."

"What happened to Namine1" Xion quickly asked before Roxas got a chance two.

Saix eyed Xion coldly. "… No idea." He said with a smirk.

"You're Lying." Xion said.

"Shut up you little brat. What does it concern you anyway?" Saix said coldly.

"Hey don't talk to my sister that way." Roxas said with his fist clenched.

"Saix cut it out." Axel said trying to stop Saix.

"Axel shut up! And you." Saix said to Roxas. "What's with that look your giving. You look like you want to fight or something. Does it bother you that I was mean to that thing."

"That thing is my sister and she has a name!" Roxas yelled. He then threw a punch but Saix simply caught it.

"As much as I'd enjoy teaching you a lesson, it simple would be a waste of my time. You, your sister, and that bitch Namine are all pathetic. You should learn to stay out of peoples business. And Axel, were really about to tell them what happened." Saix said annoyed.

"I may have."

"You're really an idiot. I thought we told you that we weren't going to talk about what happened." Saix said.

"They seemed bothered by it. And they are my friends too so I thought I'd help out." Axel said sounding angry at Saix.

"You really are an idiot." Saix said.

"What the hell's your problem you asswhole!" Roxas yelled at Saix. "Isn't Axel your friend? Why are you talking to him like that. Axel why do you hang out with this jerk." Roxas said.

"Roxas you don't understand." Axel said sadly.

"Axel shut up. This little brat is asking for it." Saix said annoyed.

"Roxas lets just go." Xion said. She really didn't want her brother getting into a fight because of her.

"No way Xion. This Asswhole is talking to you like you're an object. No one does that."

"Brats like you two are just as useless as objects." Saix said.

"That's enough fun for today don't you think Saix." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw a man standing by them.

"Xemnas." Saix said

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Now I see what was going on. Axel what were you doing up here." Xemnas said

"Just talking with my friends." Axel said.

"About?"

"Well they were asking about someone named Namine." Axel said sounding scared.

"And what were you going to tell them."

"That... That I have no idea about her." Axel said

"Good well then I believe we've wasted enough time up here. Come on Axel and Saix. Lets go." Xemnas said.

"Sorry." Axel said quietly.

"Good that's right apologize to Xemnas. You probably made him angry with what you almost told them." Saix said.

"It wasn't for him. It was for Roxas and Xion. I'm sorry things turned out like this." Axel said looking depressed.

"Bastard." Saix said.

"Saix stop. Axel was simple talking to his friends. He didn't intend to say what he almost did and besides he didn't say anything. Now if he did then that would be a different story but he didn't. Now let's go Xemnas said calmly.

All three of them started to leave and then Saix turned and stared at Xion. "Wonder how long it'll take before this things stupid friends and family abandon it. After all It doesn't know when to mind its own business." Saix said coldly.

That had done it; Xion had started to cry like crazy. Roxas then ran toward Saix to punch him but Xemnas stepped in the way and caught the first.

"Move." Roxas said furious.

"Attacking Saix won't change anything. Saix try being a bit nicer to this boy. He has a good look in his eye and may be of some help to us later on."

"You're crazy Xemnas. This boy is garbage just like his sister." Saix said.

"Saix. Do as I say. Trust me. We could use this boy in our little group."

"What!" Roxas yelled angry.

"Calm down boy what's you name?" Xemnas asked but he simply stayed quiet. "Axel whats his name."

"Roxas and his sister's name is Xion." Axel said.

"Good. Roxas huh. Hmm he could be the 13th member. We'll have to leave now and I do hope we meet again Roxas." Xemnas said as he, Saix, and a depressed looking Axel left.

"Bastards." Roxas said as he turned to Xion she was still crying. "Ignore him Xion. Your better than that jerk. Trust me okay. Look you're a good person and just cause some inhuman freak says otherwise doesn't change that fact. Your one of the smartest people I know. So please stop crying." Roxas said but Xion kept crying. "Man look at you. I must be a shitty big brother if I let this happen. Look I swear I'll get more info on those jerks. And I swear that I'll help Namine too. Whatever those guys did they'll pay for it. I just have to make Namine know that two. So please stop crying." Roxas said. He was now starting to get tears in his eyes.

Xion looked up and whipped her eyes. "You promise?"

"Yea"  
"okay look we should head back and tell Sora and the others about what happened."

"He will freak when he hears what those guys said to you."  
"You freaked out too. Still thanks you and him are both good brothers no matter what anyone says." Xion said happily. "But what about Axel?" She asked.

"No Idea. Look we'll think of this later. Let's go." Roxas said.

_One things for sure. I don't know what this Saix guy's problem is but he has some nerve talking to Xion like she's an item. Is this what they did to Namine or could it have been even worse. And why is Axel hanging out with these people. Damn it. In an attempt to find one answer, I got about a million questions. Real great first day._ Roxas thought to himself.

To be continued.

* * *

_Well that was defiantly interesting._

_What on earth could Xemnas be planning and what exactly is Saix problem._

_But things aren't looking good that's for sure. And what could they have done to Namine._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. See you all next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The 13th Member**

"We're back." Xemnas said as he, Saix and Axel entered one of the classrooms. Inside it was a gray room with 13 chairs. Inside the room were 9 other people.

Sitting in one chair was a pink haired boy named Marluxia. He was in his second year of high school just like Axel and Saix. He always seemed to love flowers and even though he was a boy, he looked a lot like a girl.

In another chair was a blonde headed girl named Larxene. She too was the same age as Axel, Saix and Marluxia. She was a loud mouth and impolite girl who didn't respect people older than her, yet still demanded respect from people younger than her.

In another chair reading a book was a boy named Zexion. Zexion spent most of his time reading and practicing magic. He was a extremely smart kid and was great at planning situations. He was freshman in High School and actually shared some classes with Xion and Roxas.

"In another chair sat a boy named Demyx. Demyx was a laid back and lazy kid who barley passed 8th grade and got into high school. He hated work and has been known to take a nap most of the time. The only good thing about him was that he was an amazing Sitar player but he acted way to proud of his abilities. He was also the only member of the group that hated it whenever it came to work.

Sitting silently in another chair was Lexaeus. He was a huge and extremely strong junior in high school that many other students feared and tried to avoid. He hardly ever talked unless he felt like it was necessary to do.

In another chair was the junior Luxord. He was an odd person who always played with cards and dice. He was obsessed with probability and always treated everything, even life as a game. He was also really good at solving puzzles and riddles and loved to solve them as well as give them to other people.

In yet another one of the chairs sat Vexen. Vexen was a senior and had the top scores in the school. He was a genius and loved working on experiments. He would always be the first to try to discover something that has the group's interest. He hates people who don't show respect toward their superiors. He is also able to understand almost any situation and think of the best outcome to it.

Then there was Xaldin. In the whole group, the only people as cold hearted as Xaldin were Saix and Xemnas. Xaldin rarely showed any emotions and he hated any person who fought for a reason. Xaldin was a completely selfish person who saw no point in doing something unless it involved helping himself. He also enjoyed toying with people who had anything important to them. He was a junior in school and he had always been a bully to all other kids.

Finally, there was Xigbar. Xigbar was a senior in school and had known Xemnas for the longest. He sat there in his chair polishing a gun he kept. Normally in school you're not allowed any weapon of any sort but Xigbar always seemed to find a way to sneak it in. Xigbar enjoyed having a good time and loved messing with people.

"Welcome back Xemnas." Marluxia said "I see you found Axel."

"Indeed." Xemnas said as he walked over to his seat and sat down in it.

"He was a real pain this time. Almost caused us a shit load of trouble." Saix said.

"Saix, I already said enough. Besides because of Axel's actions, we may have found ourselves a new member."

"Who the hell did you find?" Larxene said.

"A freshmen. His name is Roxas."  
"Aw how cute. Another baby is going to join us. Weren't Demyx and Zexion enough." Larxene said.

"You should shut up." Zexion said looking up from a book he was reading.

Demyx on the other hand was busy sleeping.

"Look I'm just saying this little organization has enough babies in it already. Do we really need more? We already have two and ones a bookworm and the others a lazy idiot who's useless.

"He is not. He has given us plenty of good music to listen too." Axel said in a joking manner. "And besides we were the 'babies' you make so much fun of just a year ago."

"True but we actually did something."

"As I was saying. The boy has a unique glare in his eyes. I have a feeling that he may be able to awaken the power of a Keyblade."

"Xemnas I'm telling you that boy and his sister were both garbage. There's no way the Keyblade would chose him if it hasn't even recognized any of us as masters."

"Maybe asswholes can't use Keyblades." Axel said.

"Enough. The boy is reckless and even stupid but then again hasn't the Keyblade chosen people like that before. He almost attacked Saix because Saix insulted his sister. The boy knew Saix was older yet he still seemed willing to attack Saix."

"Sounds like quite the fun kid. Almost attacking Saix. Not to bright is he? But kids like him always seem to be the most fun." Xigbar said.

"Look I'm telling you he never will join us. He heard about Namine and after what Saix did, he never will want to be near him." Axel said

"True. Saix did definitely make that boy hate us. But why does he even care about Namine." Xemnas said.

"From what I know, she's a good friend of his brothers Sora, and his Sister's Xion. They both probably asked him for help and he decided to help." Axel said.

"Namine. Wasn't she that little freak that always drew?" Larxene said

"Yes she was the quiet girl. Remember, we ran into her over the summer. If I also rember correctly, she goes to school here now. And I'm pretty sure she lives alone." Vexen said.

"Oh yea. That little freak lost her parents when she was a child. She's also done plenty of bad things yet she acts so innocent." Larxene said.

"Enough, we already agreed to forget about that girl." Xemnas said.

"Fine, but you weren't there; it was a load of fun." Larxene said.

"Anyway, Axel do you believe that there's any way that we could convince that boy to join us?" Xemnas asked Axel.

"How should I know?" Axel said.

"Because you hang out with the brat every day. Look if you have any information that can help us, it's your job to tell us. Or did you forget why we all joined this club." Saix said.

"Look Saix I know. But Roxas hates you right now and I doubt he wants to talk to me."

"I have a suggestion. You said that the boy cares about his sister right. Well we could always-"  
"Shut up Xaldin! I'm not doing anything to Xion. We may all be a bunch of losers and even some of us in here are bastards. But we are not monsters. I won't do anything to either of them and if any of you try to I swear I'll-"

"You'll what. Leave us. And go back to being all alone like you once were. Face it Axel we all were alone once before but we joined this group to change that." Saix said.

"I'm just saying at times we go too far. Like with Namine we never should've-"

"Like your one to talk, you stepped in and stopped us right when things were getting fun. You always ruin the fun." Larxene said.

"I doubt that. Axel actions were needed. You idiots were going too far and if he didn't step in, then you could've gotten us in a lot of trouble. And I don't want to pay for the fact that you guys were idiots." Zexion said.

"Good point. Now if you all don't mind, I'd like to get back to the topic at hand. So I'll only ask once again. How do we get Roxas to want to join us?"

"We could always make Saix apologize." Axel said joking.

"Give us a serious answer for once you idiot." Saix said

"I'm sorry; it's not my fault someone has so much pride that he can't apologize for being an asswhole." Axel said.

"Can you please give us a serious answer?" Saix said again.

"Well he was asking about Namine."

"We want the brat to join us not hate us." Larxene said.

"Your right. If we tell him what happened, he would only hate us more than anything. So the only other option I can think of is talking to Xion."

"You mean his sister?" Xaldin asked.

"Yea, if we can convince her to join us then he would defiantly join us. His sister means everything to him and if she did something, I know he would too. I and she are the only two people he really considers friends. There were these kids at one point but he stopped hanging out with them because they hated me." Axel said

"Why should we invite such a useless person to join? I'll accept this Roxas kid but that other thing has no point with us." Saix said.

"This wouldn't be an issue if you didn't have to be an asswhole or the time."

"You know how much I hate people like them." Saix said.

"Axel, Saix does make a good point. Although Roxas seems like he could be of some use to us, his sister Xion is useless. All she did was cry when Saix said those things." Xemnas said.

"Ha she cried. Just like Namine. Man those two are both a bunch of babies." Larxene said.

"if you guys want, me and Demyx could always talk to, and apologies for what happened. I'm sure if he realizes that everyone in the club isn't a jerk, He'll want to join." Zexion said.

"Huh what did you say? I heard my name." Demyx said as he woke up from his nap.

"Fill him in Zexion." Xemnas said as Zexion told Demyx about their plan.

"Roxas, huh. Yea he seems like a chill guy. One time in middle school, he allowed me to copy his homework because I forgot to do mine."

"Forgot or didn't feel like doing it." Zexion said annoyed.

"Fine I didn't do it. But yea he seems all right. And I think we could use more freshmen in this group. But do we have to talk to him. It seems like a pain and a lot of work." Demyx said.

"It's a lot of work for your lazy ass." Larxene said.

"Fine we'll talk to him. But I doubt that it'll do anything."

"I suppose I'll also talk to him a bit more too. And I'll also explain some things to him and his sister." Axel said.

"Good then. Try to get that kid to join us. So is everyone okay with us getting a new member?"

"Sure why not. This could be fun after all. This kid could be a good addition and make life here a little more fun." Xigbar said.

"I couldn't care less either way. So let him join." Xaldin said.

Lexaeus simply nodded at this.

"It should be interesting seeing how the boy acts. I say we let him in." Vexen said

"I say it'll be a good idea, I'm looking forward to having more freshmen." Zexion said

"I'm in; more member's means less work for me." Demyx said

"It doesn't make a difference which new little baby joins us next." Larxene said in a not caring way.

"I'm interested to see how fate will turn out with this boy." Luxord said.

"I'm fine with him joining." Marluxia said

"I don't like it but since you're so convinced we can use him, fine." Saix said.

"And you Axel?" Xemnas said.

"He's my best friend… I guess let him in." Axel said.

"Good then we now have our first goal of the new school year. I'd say that's enough for today, we can all leave." Xemnas said as most of the organization got up and left.

_I hope this is the right decision. Part of me thinks that things won't go so well and I can't help but worrying. But if I said that to Xemnas then I know he'd go crazy with anger. He may be acting all nice right now but I know what happens when he gets angry and it's not good. Roxas please don't give us a hard time if you do then Xemnas will make your life a living hell._ Axel thought getting worried.

"Is something bugging you?" Marluxia asked Axel.

"It's nothing."

"He's probably worried about hi little friend." Larxene said.

"Yea totally. And you guys make sure not to treat him bad when he arrives. Got it memorized." Axel said

"Come on Axel you know we like new members as much as anyone." Marluxia said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Axel said glaring at Larxene.

"What's that supposed to mean. He should be fine as long as he's not as weird or abnormal as you." Larxene said

"Ouch. Talk about harsh." Axel said joking.

"But still I wonder at times about Xemnas." Marluxia said.

"What about him?"

"Well for starters, why did he even create this group? He says it was so people like us who are considers losers, freaks, or nobodies could all come together."

"Yea and that's what we did."

"Well then why is it that last year he told us to do some weird stuff? Plus there was that whole thing with Namine over the summer. He told me, you, Larxene and Saix to do. Well why? I mean it just doesn't add up. Does he have some kind of grudge against her and if he did, why didn't he do it. He had us do his dirty work."

"Good point. Except for the fact that if you were so confused by this, then why didn't you say something last year? Heck you didn't question him when he told us to, to, well you know do what we did." Axel said.

"I just did as I was ordered. Look knows Xemnas is hiding something from us and I think your little buddy Saix is in on it."

"If you hate it so much then why don't you just leave?" Axel asked.

"Are you crazy. He'd kill us if we left. And you know we have no one to go too afterward." Marluxia said.

"There's Roxas and Xion. Heck they hung out with me and even stuck up for me." Axel said.

"Well I barley know them. Look even if I could just leave, I wouldn't. That bastard Xemnas has defiantly been using us and no one uses me."

"Same. I'll kick that shitty master of ours ass." Larxene said.

"So have the two of you been planning this?"

"Yes. We don't trust Xemnas Axel. Come on, your one of the few people here that isn't blind."

"Well thanks for the complement. Still I'm shocked that you two have been planning all this. Is this why the two of you have been spending so much time together?"

"Figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you?" Larxene said sarcastically.

"Very funny. And here I thought you two were secretly dating. Oh no this is about ten times worse than that. If Xemnas were too finding out about it."

"He won't unless you want us to kick your ass." Larxene warned.

"Axel I know you won't tell. Can you really tell me you don't hate Xemnas? He turned Saix into the asswhole he is."

"Well Saix is an asswhole. And that is all Xemnas's fault but still going against this little club. That's suicide. They will make our high school life so bad that-"

"Well were already hated. How come so many students are afraid of most of us. What Xemnas made us do last year was messed up and I don't want to do it again."

_He does have a point. Xemnas is defiantly hiding something from us but still to want to betray the group. That's crazy. Even if I were to join them it would be 3 vs. 9. I'm not even so sure if I can trust them. But they are right about one thing, Xemnas isn't the greatest leader._ Axel thought.

"This has been your plan all along hasn't it? You wanted me to join you two."

"Yes." Marluxia admitted.

"I find it funny that you agree with him Larxene. After all weren't you laughing at how Namine got treated? If I remember you were having the most fun."

"Oh I was trust me. But I still hate it when people order me around so that's why I agree with Marluxia. So are you in or out. Hurry up and give us an answer." Larxene said

"Well okay then, you win. I do hate Xemnas and I hate what he makes us do even more so I'll agree to your little idea." Axel said

"Yes. This is good then maybe we'll be able to make that idiot pay for using us." Marluxia said.

"But I have some conditions that you guys must agree to." Axel said.

"Condition, what the hell do you mean?" Larxene asked annoyed.

"Fine then lets here them." Marluxia said.

"Well first of all, we don't try anything crazy unless we all agree on it."

"Fine."

"Sounds fair."

"Glad we agree. Second we need to talk with Namine."

"What for?" Marluxia asked.

"Well to be honest we need more info on why Xemnas made us do that to her. And also I kind of feel bad for it so I just would love to apologies." Axel said.

"Are you serious?" Larxene said.

"Well half and half. But I do have some things I need to ask her."

"She'd never talk to us, She's afraid of us." Marluxia said.

"True but I think I have a plan. Just leave it to me."

"Fine then." Marluxia said.

"And my third condition. We tell Roxas everything."

"That little baby. Why should we include him in on this?"

"Because he hates Saix. If we tell him about our plan I'm certain he'll help. Besides I can't picture him being loyal to Xemnas. We'll get his help. As well as his sister's."

"Her too? Why do you want both of them?"

"Well Roxas isn't an idiot or anything, but he is reckless. However even though he is you can trust him with almost anything. Xion on the other hand is a genius who will defiantly be able to come up with a good plan. They both have a reason to help us since Saix was such an Ass to Xion and they want info on what's wrong with Namine. So here's my plan. We get their help and in exchange we tell them what happened."

"This sounds a little crazy Axel. If Xemnas founds out then he'll ruin our life's."Marluxia said.

"This is coming from the guy who's planning to turn on our group. Trust me this needs to happen otherwise we have no chance."

"I still don't see how getting two new students to help us will make a difference." Larxene said.

"Because if they get involved, a boy named Sora will help. He's their brother and he cares about Xion and Roxas more than anything. And what's even better is when Sora gets involved, his two little friends will help too. That will increase our numbers from 3 to 8. I personally like those odds."

"Are you sure all those people will do this just because Roxas and Xion do it?" Marluxia asked

"They are all going so far for Namine aren't they?"

"You make a good point. Fine we'll do it your way."

"Good then we're a team. Those were the conditions that you guys agreed to. Got them memorized?"

"Why do you always say something so stupid like that line?" Larxene asked.

"Well it's my catch phase so what can I say."

"Axel I've been wondering, what kind of person is Roxas. It's rare that Xemnas seems so willing to want someone in the group."

"Probably cause of his family."

"Family?"

"Yea, he had a cousin who graduated from here last year."

"Who?"

"Ventus."

"Ventus? Who the hell was he." Larxene said annoyed but Marluxia on the other hand looked shocked

"Larxene don't you ever pay attention. Ventus was one of the few students who awakened a Keyblade. It chose him even though he was just a student. What was even stranger was the fact that he got the Keyblade as early as his freshman year. No wonder Xemnas wants this Roxas kid in the group." Marluxia explained

"Yea I know what you mean. Xemnas was only a year younger then Ventus so I'm guessing he thinks Roxas was similar. Roxas always said that he and his cousin Ventus were almost exactly the same in looks and even in personalities. So maybe when Xemnas see's Roxas, he sees someone with as much potential as Roxas." Axel said

"But wait a minute if those two are cousins then shouldn't Roxas already be aware of how to get a Keyblade."

"For starters you can't just get one; instead you need to be chosen by it. And second I doubt he ever told Roxas about it. On the way to school today I asked Roxas and Xion if they knew about any of the schools secrets and they both had no ideas. So I think Ventus kept his ability to use a Keyblade a secret. I bet Mickey asked him too." Axel said

"So that's why. Make sense I suppose." Marluxia said.

"Yea so that's the plan. Got to say I may like were this is going. Could be a bit fun becoming enemies of this group." Axel.

"Can you really say that you enjoyed what we were doing?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course not. Besides the principal told me to behave well. I wouldn't want to lie to him. Now this whole plan will take time though. You guys are aware of that. Till the time comes lets just continue doing as Xemnas wants. After all we can't have him suspecting us can we." Axel said.

"No we can't."

"So from here on out looks like we're a team." Axel said happily.

"Never thought I'd be working with Flower guy and Weirdo Axel." Larxene said.

"Larxene you are just too cruel. But I must now why are you helping Marluxia?"

"I hate being used by people."

"Makes sense. And we all know my reason. It's funny at first I probably never would've joined you but after what he did to my friends I can't allow that. He even has plans of using Roxas and that's not going to happen. I care about those two more then I care about this stupid group we've formed." Axel said.

"How touching." Larxene said

"So know we all have a plan. We'll talk some more on another occasion till then we should all leave. And Axel, let's hope this works." Marluxia said.

"Indeed." Axel said

"Good. Welcome to the team. Looks like we can trust you." Marluxia said. As he and Larxene left the room leaving just Axel in there.

_Yea. Normally I'd never help those two but now I have my own reasons for hating Xemnas and I'll make sure things work._Axel thought to himself as he then left the room and the school, and then he started heading home for the day.

To be Continued

* * *

_So that's the 4th chapter of this little story._

_I hope you all liked seeing the organization in this one._

_So what will become of Roxas now and what about Axel now that he's working wih Larxene and Marluxia._

_As always thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think._

_See you all next week bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A New Ally**

Roxas and Xion were almost home after their first day of school. Since leaving the school, they noticed that it had gotten cold so they decided to put their jackets on so they could stay warm.

"So what are we going to tell everyone when we get back home?" Xion asked.

"Everything, there's no point in lying to them and besides they need to know what happened." Roxas told her.

"Okay but could you leave out the part about what Saix saying these things to me. That'll just get Sora mad and I don't want to make him worry about something like that."

"No way, Look Xion Sora has the right to know. Besides, any idiot who looks at you could tell that you were crying. If we told Sora that nothing happened, he'd just get mad at us. I know he'll freak out when he learns what happened but to be honest he has a right to. You're our sister so we can't let people like that jerk Saix pick on us."Roxas said calmly.

"Okay fine. I just don't want to worry anyone."

* * *

When the two siblings arrived at their home, They opened the door and walked into the kitchen and found Sora, Riku, and Kairi all inside.

"So you two have finally returned." Riku said as Roxas and Xion entered. Xion kept her head down and put her jacket hood up so nobody would see her face.

"Yea, I guess you could say a lot happened." Roxas said as he pulled up two chairs for himself and Xion.

"So then you guys have answers."Kairi said happily.

"Well kind of. We do know that Axel was defiantly involved but as for what he did, I have no idea." Roxas said.

"How do you have no idea? Did he refuse to tell you what happened?" Riku asked.

"No, he was going to tell us what happened but before he had a chance, his friend Saix came and made him stop talking to us."

"Aw man. This really sucks. We were so close too." Sora said annoyed.

"But still we know that those people were involved. And we also know that this Axel guy may want to actually tell us. So in reality we're in a much better situation than before." Kairi said happily.

"Yea,." Roxas said.

"You don't sound too happy about it and Xion hasn't said a word since we arrived. What went wrong?" Riku asked.

"Well you see-"

"I wasn't asking you Roxas, I want to hear it from Xion. Why hasn't she said anything and why hasn't she shown us her face. What happened?" Riku asked annoyed.

Xion hesitated for a minute but looked up and pulled her hood down. Her eyes were still red from the fact that she was crying and she still looked depressed as hell.

"Xion why are your eyes all red?"Kairi asked worried.

Xion remained silent.

"What the hell happened? One of you better tell us!" Sora yelled sounding half angry and half worried.

"He has a point. And don't tell us you cried because you fell or something because that's bullshit and we all know it. So who said something to you? Was it your friend Axel or that guy Saix you mentioned?" Riku asked.

"It was Saix. He said some things and they just bothered me." Xion said.

"What the hell did that bastard say to make you cry?" Sora asked sounding really angry.

"Look it was nothing that bad okay. They just annoyed me but it's not what's important right now. Anyway we should get back to thinking of ways to help Namine." Xion said trying to change the subject.

"Stop it Xion. I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work. You're telling us what he said okay. Besides we won't get mad at you." Kairi said.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened."Xion said

Xion then explained what happened with Saix, Axel, and Xemnas. She told her friends about what Saix said too her and how he made her cry.

"What the hell's that bastard's problem? Does he find it fun to pick on people younger than him?" Sora said furious now.

"Sounds like your typical bully. Look this guy wants to make Xion feel useless so he said all those things to her. As for a reason why, well you could say he really doesn't need one. Bullies are just bastards who think it's fun to hurt the feelings of people who work hard." Riku said.

"I know that but he still got to me. He made me feel like I was useless and unneeded. Like One day I'd have no friends." Xion said sadly.

"That's crazy Xion. You know that you and I will always be friends and Roxas and Sora would never turn their backs on you." Kairi said happily.

"What am I not included in this. And here I thought we all were great friends here." Riku said.

"See Riku's your friend too. So you do have people who care about you. So stop getting all down cause things will get better okay. That jerks Saix, doesn't know anything, if he's picking on you. Your one of the smartest people I know." Kairi said

"Yea I guess so." Xion said feeling a bit better.

Sora then turned to Roxas. "Hey weren't you with her the whole time? If so then why didn't you try to put a stop to him?" Sora asked sounding a little annoyed at his brother.

"I did try. Believe I did but that jerk left before I had a chance to do anything to him."

"You tried to throw a punch but he caught it pretty easily." Xion said.

"Exactly and like I said before I could do anything else, he left with Axel and that guy Xemnas." Roxas said

"Oh. Sorry for getting a little mad at you then." Sora said

"Still I guess in a way this could've helped us because now we have an idea of how much of a group of jerks these guys are. But still it kind of shows us how bad these guys can be. Still at least we have a pretty good idea of what they may have done to Namine."Kairi said.

"No we don't. Just because a bully does something to one kid doesn't mean he'll treat every kid like that. For all we know he could've been ten times meaner to her. Plus didn't Namine get scared when Roxas said Axel's name right? So then that means that it wasn't just Saix who bullied her. Axel must've been there too and even some other people." Riku said.

"That's true. Good thinking Riku."Kairi said.

"So, what's the plan now? After all we have some info but we have even more questions now." Sora said.

"No idea. I'm going out to get something to eat." Riku said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his bag so he could leave.

"Huh. Why are you leaving so soon?"Sora asked.

"Because, to be honest, too much has happened in one day. So I figured I'll go out and get something to eat and then probably head home." Riku said.

"Well then do you mind if we come along?" Sora asked.

"Sure we can all go downtown. There's a lot to do there." Riku said.

"Should you guys really be goofing off? I mean shouldn't we be worrying about Namine a bit more?" Xion said.

"And if we continue sitting here then it won't make a difference besides I doubt you guys want to remember our first day of high school as a depressing day so why don't we have a little fun." Riku said.

"But."

"But nothing, we've tried our best for today and we'll try again tomorrow but to be honest there's only so much we can do in one day and we did all we could do so come on you guys, I think we should go Downtown." Riku said once again.

"Okay fine." Xion admitted.

"Don't worry Xion; we'll get back to work as soon as tomorrow hits but I agree with Riku. So I'm gone go out with them." Kairi said.

"Good then let's all go." Riku said.

"Have fun, you guys." Roxas said.

"Yea have a good time." Xion said as well.

"What are you guys talking about, you're coming too." Sora said.

"Why?"

"Because both of you worked so hard so if anyone deserves to have some fun it's the two of you. So come on as long as you two don't embarrass me." Sora joked.

"Okay then. I guess we'll come along." Roxas said as he stood up.

"Good it'll be fun if the five of us hang out." Kairi said.

_Besides after all the trouble those two went through, they need to have something fun._Kairi said.

"Good then let's go." Riku said.

Everyone then got up and put their coats on. Kairi and Riku decided to bring their bags since they were going to go home afterwards. Roxas, Sora, and Xion however decided to leave their bags behind since they were at their own house.

Before they left, Riku then walked up to Sora and whispered in his ear. "You know the three of you can stay behind and I'll just go alone with Kairi." Riku said obviously joking.

"Just try it you jerk. There's no way I'm going to let that happen." Sora said annoyed.

Riku then laughed at this. "It's too easy making you mad Sora. I was kidding anyway. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." Riku said.

With that, the five of them left the house and headed downtown.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes but they arrived there. Downtown was like an outdoor mall with many fun places to go. It was a place where kids usually hung out after school. It had many different stores and just as many restaurants and also many snack bars and food stands. It also had a ton of sports fields for pretty much any kind of sport. It was also where their high school went during any sports match and it was also the area where the school held the Struggle tournament that happened once a year. The place even had a section where kids could practice sword fighting with wooden swords. Sora and Roxas would fight each other all the time when they were little kids but now they both felt too old for that. The place also had an arcade, a movie theater, and a video store that sold movies and games. It always played different kinds of music and sometimes would have different bands play. The way the place was decorated and some of the stores would change depending on what time of the year it was.

The group went to some food stands and all got some hot dogs to eat. They then sat at a table and started talking with each other while they were eating.

"Man it sure feels good to come here." Sora said while taking a bite of his hot dog.

"We were just here about a week ago." Riku told Sora.

"I know that but come on Riku. Can't a guy get a little excited about something? Besides, Roxas and Xion hardly ever come here."

"Really, why don't you two come here a lot?" Riku asked Roxas and Xion.

"Well we usually hang out with Axel and he never wanted to come here. I never had a problem with coming here but it would've been boring if no one else came." Roxas said.

"I would come with Kairi and Namine but over the summer the three of us didn't hang out half as much as we used to." Xion said.

"You could've asked any time. I would've hung out with you." Kairi said.

"I know that but I would usually call Namine first and she either wouldn't answer or she would say she was busy. So afterwards, I usually just didn't feel in the mood anymore." Xion explained.

"Yea I guess I know what you mean. Still I wish we could've hung out more." Kairi said.

"We all will soon." Xion said.

"Still down about that huh you two. Trust me things will be fine. It may seem dark right now but that is life. Things will become light soon enough. It always works like that." Riku said.

"I wish all the bad parts of life would just vanish and that the good parts could go on forever." Roxas said.

"That's not true. Look we need to struggle in life so we can grow. It's because we had a hard time and had some friends get sad that we have become who we are today. Trust me one day you'll look back on all this and be glad it happened. Like I said it's like light and darkness, they need to coexist. We can't have one without the other."

"Why do you keep talking about light and darkness? It's giving me a head ache." Sora said.

"It's a Metaphor Sora. Think of the darkness as bad and hard times in life and think of the light as good and fun times in life. Although the good times seem to be much better, we need the bad times to get further ahead and grow up. Get it now?" Riku explained.

"I guess so. But if I wanted to learn I'd still be in school so please stop talking like that you nerd." Sora said.

"Very funny, at least I'm not always struggling in simple classes." Riku said.

"The year just started and I'm doing fine so far." Sora said annoyed

"Actually, you failed the quiz Merlin gave us remember?" Kairi said

"Come on Kairi, don't tell him about that. Besides it didn't count for our grade so it doesn't matter." Sora said

"Yea but me and Roxas did get extra credit remember." Kairi said.

"So you're already behind those two. Nice going buddy. By the end of the month I wonder how many classes you'll be failing. I'm betting two." Riku said.

"Nah I'd say around three." Roxas said

"Roxas cut it out. You're supposed to be on my side!" Sora said annoyed at his brother.

"I'm saying either two or three."Xion said.

"You too Xion, You guys are horrible."

"Don't worry Sora I have faith in you so I'm betting on only one." Kairi said.

"Thanks so much." Sora said sarcastically.

Everyone started laughing at this. The group then finished eating their food.

"Well it's getting late so I think I'll head back home. See you guys tomorrow at school." Riku said.

"Latter." Sora said.

"Bye Riku, see you tomorrow." Kairi said as Riku left Downtown and decided to walk home.

"He's leaving on his own. Doesn't he want us to come with him?" Roxas said.

"Nah, Riku does a lot of things independently. He's weird like that still you won't find a more loyal friend out there but don't tell him I said that." Sora said

"Right, he's defiantly a weird one but then again we're not one to talk. You're lucky to have such a good friend."Xion said.

"We're lucky you mean. Look I know we all haven't really hung out the five of us ever before but in the past it was because you guys were always busy hanging out with Axel. There were a few times Riku asked me if I should invite you guys but you two were around Axel 24/7 so I didn't." Sora said.

"Yea well apparently not 24/7" Xion said getting a little down.

"He'll talk to you guys. Trust me if he's really your friend then he'll come and explain things to you. You just have to wait." Kairi said.

"I hope so." Roxas said.

"And if he doesn't then you two are welcome to hang out with us. I'll admit it may be embarrassing having my two younger siblings with me all the time but that's what I have to do." Sora said.

"You embarrass yourself most of the time Sora." Kairi teased.

"Cut it out Kairi." Sora said embarrassed as Kairi, Roxas and Xion all laughed together.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I just want to know what Axel was doing with that Saix and Xemnas guy." Roxas said.

"Same."

"Simple, those three are part of the Organization." A voice said.

Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Xion all turned to see a very serious looking teenager walking up to them.

"Organization?" Xion asked confused.

"They're a group of students that all have had hell in there life's before. They were either made fun of or ignored, or even feared for no good reason. Most of them joined the group hoping to find others like them. Maybe hoping that they could make some new friends." The man said.

"Hold on a second. What do you mean make some friends. It sure doesn't sound like that's what they're doing to me."Kairi said.

"I know. Let me guess they bullied a friend of yours and now that friend doesn't want to talk with anyone." The man said

"That's exactly what happened. Our friend Namine isn't even looking at us anymore. We're getting really worried about her." Sora said.

"Yea and in class she acts like a zombie. She didn't say a single thing to any of us." Xion said.

"Doesn't surprise me, if the Organization really got involved then it could mean trouble. They are ruthless."

"But you just said yourself that the reason people join it is so they can meet new people."

"That is what most of the members get told. Most of them were always made fun of in previous schools and they hated it. So they joined this club to have friends and hopefully meet people like them. This was actually a really good idea except for the fact of who the leader is. His names Xemnas and he isn't just satisfied with just making some friends. He wants to take over the school. He wants his club to rise to top and becoming the best. But if that happens, he'll make the life of every student here a living hell. Xemnas is corrupt and crazy but he's also a genius. He has a plan."

"How exactly will he do that? It's not an easy task to take over the school." Kairi said.

"You kids really have no idea how things work around here do you? It's a bit of a long story but believe me, I want to help. I kind of hate Xemnas for my own personal reasons. If you'd let me, I'll help you out as much as I can. Now listen as much as I want to talk right now, it's getting late and we do have school tomorrow. Look let's all make a deal, meet me at this same location tomorrow after school ends and I'll explain everything to you."

"Hold on how do we know we can trust you?" Sora asked suspicious.

"Why would I be wasting my time trying to trick you guys. That wouldn't accomplish anything." The boy said.

"good point I suppose. Okay we'll come here tomorrow but you better not be lying."

"I'm not. I have no reason to. And also you guys can bring that third friend of yours with you."

"Okay so we'll meet up here tomorrow. But first what is your name exactly?" Kairi asked.

The boy gave a small smirk at this."My name is Leon and believe me I intend to put a stop to that stupid club."Leon said

To Be Continued.

* * *

_Well that's another chapter done with. As you all can tell Leon has just made his appearance. Also next chapter we'll get some info about the Organization. Thanks for reading this chapter. Please Review and see you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Before I begin this one, I thought I'd ask your opinions on something. I'm trying to figure out what I should right next and I have three ideas but to I only want to write one at a time. So what I'm quickly gonna do is write a summery for each one and I'll want you guys to let me know which story you would like to see. These will not effect my writing on this story. I will still try to post chapters for this one weekly so heres the three stories and a little bit about them. Warning, these three stories will contain spoilers from Kingdom hearts, NAruto, and Pokemon XD/ Coliseum_

_Naruto: Sasuke's redemption._

_After the war has ended, Sasuke has returned to his village but not everyone is happy to have him back. Some people want him dead and others even treat him like a demon. Now Sasuke has to prove to the village that he is no longer the demon Shinobi he once was and try to earn everyone's forgiveness. Can he do it or will the village truly hate him and make him realize what Naruto had once gone through._

_Kingdom hearts: The new seven lights._

_Riku and King Mickey have failed to save Sora from Xehanort and now Sora has become the 13th new Xehanort. Can Riku save his friend and bring him back to their side, or will he be forced to fight the friend he swore to protect. And who will become the new seventh light now that Sora is gone. What will become of the heroes now that they've lost one of their best heroes and can Riku really fight his best friend?_

_Pokémon: The Shadow Pokémon strike back._

_20 years after the events in Xd, the son of Michael and the daughter of Wes must work together to find out what happened to their parents and to find all of the new Shadow Pokémon. Will the children be able to stop and save all of the Shadow Pokémon or is all hope lost. Find out what happens when Cipher returns stronger and more dangerous than ever before._

_So yea, those are the three options so you guys be sure to let me know which one you'd all like me to write next. To let me know, either leave a Review, or send me a PM._

_Okay that's all I wanted to let you guys know so be sure to let me know. So now lets start the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Strange Dream**

"Okay so we'll meet up here tomorrow. But first what is your name exactly?" Kairi asked.

The boy gave a small smirk at this. "My name is Leon, and believe me I intend to put a stop to that stupid club." Leon said

"Leon, were have I heard that name before." Roxas said as he thought for a minute. "Wait didn't you win the struggle tournament last year?" Roxas asked.

"I did yes. But to be honest I don't consider it a win. Look we'll talk more tomorrow okay. And bring your friend here too. I'll explain everything you need to know okay." Leon said.

"Right thanks a bunch. We'll be sure to come." Sora said

"Like I said I have my own reasons for telling you this."

"And whatever they are, we'll be sure to help you out later." Sora said.

"Are you sure about that? We kind of just met and all." Leon said

"OF course I'm sure. Besides you're going to help us so later we should help you. Isn't that what friends are for?" Sora said.

"So now we're friends. Fine then it's not like I have a problem with that. Well I should be going home for today see you guy's tomorrow." Leon said as he got up and left.

"You sure were quick to let Leon know that he's our friend. I mean we did just meet the guy." Kairi said

"Anyone who wants to help us out is a friend in my book. Does anyone feel differently?" Sora asked.

"Of course not besides I just thought it was funny how you considered him a friend already that's all." Kairi said smiling.

"Well that's just how I am." Sora said.

"And I suppose that's just how you'll always be but you do make a good point." Roxas said.

"Oh right Xion mind if I ask a favor?" Kairi asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well in case I or Sora doesn't end up seeing Riku tomorrow, I'd like you to tell him about what happened period one. You two are in the same class together right?" Kairi asked.

"That's right we are. But don't you guys walk together every morning." Xion said

"I'm going to try to walk with Namine again. I know it may be pointless, but I still have to try." Kairi said.

"Okay but what about Sora, cant he tells Riku?" Xion asked as she turned to her brother.

"I'm walking with you and Roxas to marrow. I doubt you guys want to see Axel again. So I'm coming with you guys." Sora said.

"But how will Riku know." Xion said sounding a little worried.

"He's not an idiot. Trust me he'll realize it after waiting for a few minutes. Besides he's gone on ahead before if I was ever running late back in middle school so don't worry." Sora said with a grin.

"You know you don't have to walk with us." Xion said

"Think of this as an apologize gift for this morning. I know you wanted us to walk to school as a family and tomorrow we'll do just that." Sora said.

"Well okay then we'll do that tomorrow." Xion said smiling

"Finally you're smiling; I think that's the first sincere smile you've had on all day." Roxas said

"Well a lot has happened today." Xion said

"True but it's good to end things on a good note. Anyway I think we should all head home." Roxas said.

"Yea even I'm starting to feel a little tired." Sora said as he stood up.

"And that almost never happens since you're always so wild." Kairi said as Sora shot her an annoyed look. Kairi and Xion both started laughing hysterically.

"Cut it out you two." Sora said.

"Okay fine but the face you made was too funny. Anyway let's go home." Kairi said while laughing.

* * *

The four of them had left downtown and they all arrived back at Sora, Roxas, and Xion's house.

"Well see you guy's tomorrow." Kairi said.

"How are you getting home?" Xion asked.

"You know I'll be walking. It should take about ten minutes but then I'll be home."

Roxas then turned to Sora. "Walk her home." He said

"What?" Sora asked sounding a little surprised by what his brother had just said.

"Look I'm fine." Kairi said in protest.

"Do you have any idea how bad it would look if guys allowed a girl to walk home by herself? Me and Xion will go inside and get ready but Sora will take you home. It's the normal thing to do." Roxas said.

"No I don't want to be a bother and like I said it'll be fine."

"Sora, go with her." Roxas said. "Look even if it's just the two of you alone, it should still be safer than if Kairi goes home alone. So walk her trust me things will be a lot better if your with her." Roxas said winking at Sora.

"Well my brother does make a good point and you're my friend so I can't just sit by and let you go home alone. So sorry Kairi, but it's the only right thing to do." Sora said giving a quick wink back to Roxas.

"Well okay then. I suppose you guys are right. Thanks a bunch." Kairi said with a grin.

"And remember if any weirdo tries to get her you better protect her Sora." Xion teased.

"You kidding she'll end up protecting him." Roxas said.

"Cut it out you two." Sora said annoyed as Roxas, Xion and Kairi all laughed at this.

"Come on Kairi let's get going." Sora said sounding a little embarrassed.

_Still I suppose I owe Roxas and Xion one. Now I get to walk home alone with Kairi. Got to say this makes me a bit happy._ Sora thought to himself.

* * *

The two of them kept walking alone for a few more minutes. Suddenly they heard a noise in the bushes.

"Ah!" Kairi said as she grabbed Sora's arm.

"What wrong?" Sora asked, blushing a bit.

"I saw something move in the bushes. I don't know what it is but I swear I saw something move." Kairi said.

"Hey is anyone there! If you are you better leave or else." Sora yelled trying to sound brave but to be honest he was a little scared.

However no one answered and things remained quiet. Sora then looked at the bush that Kairi said she heard something out of, picked up a rock and threw it at the bush however it seemed as though there was no one there.

"I'll check it out a bit more." Sora said.

"Okay be careful." Kairi said still sounding a little scared.

"Right I'll be fine." Sora encouraged her. _Man I really hope nothings here and it was just Kairi's imagination because I don't think I can take someone if they had a weapon. But I suppose I'd have to try._ Sora thought to himself as he searched the area but found no one nearby.

"There's no one here. Hopefully it was just your imagination okay." Sora said.

"I hope so. Well I suppose we should get going to my house before something actually dangerous comes." Kairi said.

"Good idea." Sora said

They both started walking but to Sora's surprise, Kairi grabbed his arm again. He blushed a bit at this and looked surprised.

"Sorry, I'm just still a little afraid. So is it okay that we continue walking like this for a bit." Kairi said.

"Yea sure." Sora said

"Thanks but you better not tell anyone at school."

"Same goes for you." Sora said trying to sound a tuff. _Although I get the feeling Roxas and Xion will force it out of me. Oh well I guess if it's just them then it wouldn't matter._Sora thought

"By the way thanks." Kairi said.

"For what?" Sora asked. He had no idea what he had done that had made Kairi thank him.

"Well it's just your always so determined to help your friends. Plus your always so quick to make new friends and help other people out even though it may not involve you. It just seems like the right thing to do so you do it so I'm just saying thanks for that." Kairi said.

"It's just how I act. I really can't help it and besides, it's no big deal. I'm sure lots of people are like that." Sora said.

"Not as many as you'd think. Look I'm just saying it's a good habit to have. In a way its really amazing."

"Well I guess I'm like that cause so are Roxas and Xion. It's just how we've always been and we really can't help it." Sora said.

"Well then you're lucky to have such a good family. But Sora can you promise me something." Kairi asked

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora asked a little confused.

"Promise." Kairi said as she handed something to Sora.

"Okay I promise but what exactly is this thing you gave me."

"My good luck charm. You better give it back soon but I figured you'd need it."

"Huh? Why would I need this?"

"It's just a hunch but I think you will need it so just borrow it okay." Kairi said

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I will. Thanks." Sora said with a grin.

"Good well see you later Sora. We're close enough to my house from here so I'll be fine by myself." Kairi said

"You sure about that."

"Yea I'll be fine. See you at school tomorrow." Kairi said as she turned and headed home.

"See you at school." Sora said. He then turned and started heading home. "I hope she'll be okay."

Sora then started to walk home.

"So I see you finally made a move eh Sora." A voice had said to Sora from behind his back causing Sora to jump.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora said freaked out as he turned around only to see Riku standing there laughing his head off. "Not funny."

"I disagree."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went home."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk I ended up seeing you two walking together and thought I'd have a little fun." Riku said.

"So that was you in the bushes earlier."

"Bingo."

"Yea scared Kairi half dead. She thought it was some kind of monster or something."

"And because of that, she grabbed your arm. Personally I think you should be thanking me. I helped move things faster for you two because I know you never would." Riku said.

"Why would you do that, didn't you say you liked Kairi too."

"I do, but this ways more fun. Besides I'll still win in the end." Riku said half joking.

"Whatever man. Still looks like I'm a little ahead of you now." Sora said proudly.

"Well you would need all the help you could get." Riku said

"Hey, cut it out man." Sora said

"I'm just speaking the truth. You'd be in so much trouble without us." Riku said.

"Would not. I'd be fine by myself." Sora said.

"I doubt that man. Anyway it was kind of fun messing with you two but anyway I think I'm heading home." Riku said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Riku kept walking for a few minutes and then looked behind him. "Still it was fun but I can't help but feel a little jealous of him. Still I know I like Kairi but I'm also not blind. She clearly likes Sora and that little experiment I pulled just proved it. I kind of feel a little disappointed but that's life and I guess I got to move on. One thing's for sure, Sora better always protect her." Riku said to himself as he kept walking home.

* * *

Meanwhile while Sora was walking home, he couldn't help but think about everything that happened today. "Man today sure has been a handful. It started out kind of normal but by the end of the day, things got a little crazy. I wonder if the rest of the year will be a like this. It sure was tiring that's for sure. All this stuff with Namine better get resolved. And at the end of the day, I and Kairi walked home together. I can't help but feel really glad about that part but is it right for me to be thinking of that. I mean one of my friends was seriously troubled and here I am being happy about what happened tonight. One thing for sure, I'll be sure to get the info from Leon after school tomorrow." Sora said but then he suddenly realized something important. "Shit, I forgot to tell Riku about our plans to meet up with Leon. Darn it, I'm such an idiot." Sora said annoyed

He then hurried up and got home. He then walked inside his house and saw Roxas and Xion waiting in the kitchen.

"How was your walk?" Roxas teased.

"Fine." Sora said quietly.

"Did anything happen." Xion asked.

"… Nothing." Sora said.

"Looks like you're blushing a bit. Come on tell us." Xion insisted.

"It was nothing okay. Besides that's not really important. So why did you guess have me do all that."

"I thought you could have some fun. Besides we know you like Kairi so we thought we'd help." Xion said.

"Well shouldn't we be more concerned."

"We'll fix it trust me Sora. But it doesn't do you any good if you freak out about it. Besides, you need to have a little fun. Trust me you've deserved it and you really have been worrying." Roxas said

"You're one to talk." Sora said

"I guess so but after school tomorrow, we'll get some answers from Leon." Roxas said

"Guess so. Thanks guys."

"What are siblings for?" Xion said

"Well I'm off to bed." Sora said.

He then headed into his room, got into his pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

_Sora. _A voice said.

Sora then opened his eyes.

"Where am I" Sora said.

Sora looked around but all he saw was a black world, like he was in outer space.

"This is weird." Sora said as he looked down.

Much to his surprise, Sora was standing on a glass platform with a picture of himself sleeping on it.

"Okay now I'm creped out." Sora said feeling a little nervous

_The time is near._ The voice said

Sora looked around to see who had just spoken, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?"  
_Do not worry about who I am simple worry about what you must do._

"What do you mean and why am I here?"

_You have a job Sora. One that you cannot ignore. The time is coming soon._

"Look man, I have enough to worry about. I have to help Namine."

_Do you really. I doubt that. You have another job Sora. Namine will be fine I encourage you but it is of no concern to you._

"No concern! Who the hell are you anyway to be telling me that?"  
_You must believe me, your friend Kairi will help, as will your two siblings but this is a matter you cannot come in. You must forget about her and only help yourself. Do you understand?_

"Like hell I do. Look no matter how I look at it, that's not a choice. I wont treat my friends like that." Sora said annoyed.

The voice then simple laughed. _You truly are as stubborn as I've heard about. Well then it's a good thing too. You won't abandon your friends for anything._

"Nothing."

_And nothing I say will change your choice._

"Not happening."

_Well then I'm glad. Congratulations Sora, you passed._

"What?" Sora said slightly confused.

_I simple had to see if you would really be able to wield one. So I tried to get you to abandon your friends. If you had done as I said then I you would've failed but you choice to stay loyal to your friends so you pass._

"I pass what."

_The test. I still intend you to complete the job but for now you pass it. Now as I reward, I give you this._ The voice said as a weird looking blade in the shape of a key appeared in front of Sora.

"What is that?"

_A Keyblade as for what kind of Keyblade it is, well that depends on the wielder. You must grab it Sora._

"Well okay then." Sora said as he reached out and grabbed the Keyblade. Almost instantly he felt power coming into him. He didn't know why but this strange item seemed to have made Sora feel stronger and more confident.

_Now open the door to leave this world. When the time comes, the Keyblade will appear for you and that is when you will truly become its master. Sora congratulations on passing this exam just as Ventus did._

"Ventus?" Sora said shocked.

_You will understand in due time but now you must go. Also one last piece of advice, don't tell anyone about this Keyblade. You see there are others that I wish to test to see if they should wield one. Some of them being your two siblings, and your two friends._ The voice had said.

"Keep this from my friends. Fine I'll do it but I better be able to save them with this."

_You will trust me. Now as I said. Open the door and leave. I look forward to meeting others that may be worthy._ The voice said one last time is leaving for good.

Sora then walked up to the door and tried to pull on the doorknob but sadly, the door was locked. "You got to be kidding me, that stupid voice has locked the door. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" Sora said as he started to panic.

Almost instantly, his hand moved forward on its own, took the Keyblade, and shot out a beam that opened the door.

"That was weird but I'll take it." Sora said as he ran and left the room.

Suddenly, Sora opened his eyes and looked around only to see that he was back in his own room.

"How did I get back here? Don't tell me all that was just a dream." Sora said.

He looked around at the bed next to him and saw that his brother was still asleep he then looked at the clock and much to his surprise, it was only 5:50 A.m. School didn't start for another hour and a half.

Oddly enough, even though he had just woken up, Sora didn't feel tired at all. Sora decided to get dressed so he got out his clothes and snuck to the bathroom, being careful not to wake Roxas up, and then got dressed. He then went into the kitchen and looked around. He realized that Xion must've been asleep otherwise he would've heard her.

"I guess they'll be surprised when they wake up. I'm never up before them." Sora said. "But I still wonder if all of what happened was a dream." Sora said

Sora then held out his arm. _Appear._ Sora thought instantly as the Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Guess not. I can't believe this thing is real. I wonder what it does though.' Sora said "I suppose I shouldn't have this out. If someone sees this then there will be trouble. But how do I get it to go away?" Sora thought.

_Return_ Sora thought as the Keyblade vanished.

"Well that was easy. Still I can't believe that the dream was real. It makes me wonder what's going to happen. And why the hell was I chosen to have this thing." Sora said as he decided to start cooking breakfast for everyone to surprise them when they woke up.

To be continued

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought of it and also to let me which story you want me to also write. With all that said thanks for reading this chapter and see you guys next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone new chapter time. Just so you guys know, the three stories I told you about in my last chapter, well it turns out that you can just make a poll about that stuff. So please vote on which story you'd like to see. You can find the poll on my author's page. Not gonna lie, I kinda felt like an idiot for not knowing that but I do now so please go there and vote cause it will really help me decide on what I should write next. Anyway, here's the next chapter so please review to let me know what you guys think about were the stories heading and lets begin._

* * *

**Chapter 7 No Reason is Needed to Help a Friend**

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas said shocked as he woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked confused.

"Did you just get up before us and more importantly, why is there breakfast on my plate?" Roxas said

"Cause I cooked it duh. Seems like common sense bro."

"I know that but how did you wake up before me and Xion?" Roxas asked still a little in disbelief.

"No idea, I just did. Life's funny like that huh." Sora said

"Okay then. I still doubt what you're saying. So what did you have any trouble sleeping or something. Did you have any strange dreams?"

"None" Sora lied.

"Well okay then."

Just then Xion came walking into the room. As she walked in, she had started talking to herself. "I guess I'll quickly make Roxas and Sora breakfast and then wake them up." Xion said to herself.

"Sup Xion" Sora said.

When Xion saw Sora, she looked surprised. "What are you doing up? You're never up before me or Roxas." Xion said

"I'm shocked too. He even made breakfast for us so let's just eat and then get changed for school." Roxas said

"Well okay then. I just find it weird that Sora is up. Did he sleep okay or have any weird dreams." Xion said

"Why is it such a surprise that I actually woke up before you and Roxas. Stop assuming that I had some kind of a nightmare or something." Sora said as he continued to lie.

"Well okay, I suppose but I'm almost certain something had to happen." Xion said as she finished her breakfast.

"Well I suppose we should all get changed. See you in a few minutes." Roxas said as he and Xion both went into their rooms to get changed.

"Well that was close. I can't believe they already suspected me of having weird dreams. I swear those two are smarter then I gave them credit for. Still I can't let anyone know about this weird Keyblade thing. But what exactly am I supposed to us it for. Things just aren't making any sense." Sora said confused.

After a few minutes, Xion and Roxas came out of their rooms all dressed.

"Ready to go?" Xion asked

"Ready" Sora said

"Ready" Roxas said

The three of them started walking to school together.

"So we still are going to need you to talk to Riku latter today when you see him okay Xion?" Roxas said

"No problem. I'll let him know about everything today. Hopefully, we'll learn more info about these guys." Xion said

"I hope so. But no matter what happens, I'll make sure they don't continue with being jerks to Namine or any of you. If they do then I swear I'll kick their asses." Sora said

"Well I'm feeling safer already." Roxas joked.

"I'm serious. No touches or messes with my family, anyone that does deals with me." Sora said

"Okay Sora calm down. We can't have you getting into fights or any kind of trouble. That won't do us any good." Xion said

"Yea I guess so but I just wish those jerks would leave you two alone."

"Xion and I can take care of ourselves. It's great that you want to help but we can handle this okay?" Roxas said

"Okay then." Sora said as the three of them arrived at their next class.

"I'll head to my AP classes now. See you two latter." Xion said

"See you later." Roxas and Sora said as they walked away.

Xion started to head to her class. She was almost there when Xion suddenly heard a voice call her name.

"Xion" The voice yelled. Xion knew that the voice belonged to Axel. She turned around and much to her fear, Saix was with him.

What are those two doing here? Out of all the people I wanted to see, they were the last two." Xion thought to herself.

"Xion, how are you feeling?" Axel asked.

"… Fine" Xion lied. Truth be told, she was anything but fine since Saix was there.

"Hey look we're sorry about yesterday. Sometimes Saix just says things he doesn't realize hurts people. Believe me it wasn't intentional. So yea we came over here to let you know that we didn't mean anything." Axel said

"Okay then. It's fine, but look I really need to get to class right now." Xion said as she started to walk away.

"Where's your brother?" Saix asked.

That's the first thing this jerk says. The least he could do is apologize and instead he asks about my brother .Xion thought annoyed

"No idea, probably in class."

"What class?" Saix asked.

"No idea." Xion said

"You're his sister and you don't know your brothers own class. I find that hard to believe."  
"Come on Saix lets just get going. She said she doesn't know so let's just get going." Axel said

"It is lying to us and it needs to learn to tell the truth." Saix said coldly

"She's not an object Saix. Look Xion we just need to talk to Roxas about something important." Axel said.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me first. I'll give him whatever message you need to tell him." Xion said.

"It's of no concern to you now you better tell us. If you don't then I swear." Saix started.

"Saix, this isn't going to make her want to share anything with us."

"Shut up Axel. Forget it then. It's not like I expected someone as useless as her to be of any help any way. Final chance, tell were your stupid brother is or else-"

"You know I'm sure Roxas will love to talk with both of you especially after he learns that yu two are picking on his little sister when no one's around. Last I checked that's just cowardly." A voice said. Xion, Axel, and Saix all looked and saw Riku walking toward them.

"Who the hell are you?" Saix asked.

"A friend of Xion and Roxas's, and someone who you'd hate to piss off."

"Would you look at that, it has some friends after all." Saix said

"It, her name is Xion. Last I checked she was a person. So you should probably treat her like one." Riku said.

"I can treat it however I want to." Saix said.

"Well isn't that just great. But the problem is I kind of can't stand people who pick on my friends so mind leaving before you really piss me off." Riku said sounding a little angrier.

"Saix, we really don't have time for this. We have other stuff to do." Axel said.

"… Fine then, we'll leave it and her little friend alone for now. We'll find her brother latter." Saix said as he walked away with Axel following him.

"Hey you wait a minute, the one with the red hair." Riku yelled

"What is it?" Axel said turning around. Saix however kept walking away.

"Aren't you Xion's friend? How can you sit back and let Saix say all of those things about her. Don't you even care?"

"I do care." Axel said quietly to himself as he just walked away.

"Well that was an annoying way to start this morning. Still I suppose it could've gone worse." Riku said

"What are you doing here?" Xion asked

"Heading to our first class, or did you forget that we're in the same one." Riku explained.

"Oh yea, right, sorry about that." Xion said

"No big deal. So what did those weirdo's want with your brother."

"No idea, you know as much as I do."

"Well that's irritating. So I take it that the guy with the blue hair was the one who picked on you yesterday."

Xion nodded at this.

"And the red haired guy was your friend Axel right."

"Yea"

"Yet he didn't say anything to Saix to shut him up. I don't know why weather it's that he's afraid to say something or whatever it is but he really should've said something. Whenever someone's being a dick to any of my friends, I am always the first one there to get them to shut up." Riku said

"So I've noticed."

"But still, I really think he should've said something. But he didn't."

"He tried to get Saix to leave." Xion said trying to defend Axel.

"But he didn't yell at Saix or stand on your side did he?"

"No I suppose he didn't. Man I'm so confused with why Axels doing all this. Why is he hanging out with those guys?"

"If you ask me, I'd say he's hanging out with the wrong crowd. Those guys seem to be nothing but trouble and if you and your brother aren't careful, you may get dragged into it as well." Riku warned.

"Yea I guess your right about that."

"Yea plus those guys really don't seem like the type of people who appreciate each other. In a way I pity your friend."

"Same, but look I know you think he may be a bad person but Axel has been our friend for a while and I at least want to help him out as soon as we get more info on Namine. After we help her, I'll help him."

"Geese you really need to take it easy or you'll work yourself to death. Still it's not like I can really blame you, I'd do the same." Riku said

"Right, Well I'd say we wasted enough time, let's get to class." Xion suggested.

"Sounds good" Riku said as they started to walk to class.

"Oh right, I need to tell you that after school today we need to go downtown." Xion said

"What for?"

"This guy named Leon said he wants to tell us a bit about the organization."

"Leon, do you mean the guy who won the struggle tournament last year?' Riku said

"How do you and Roxas know this exactly, I swear I've never heard of these guys?" Xion said

"I only know because I read it in the newspaper last year. Roxas probably knows it because it's his favorite sport." Riku said.

"Oh okay. But anyway, like I said we need to meet there later."

"Okay then. I'll meet you guys after school. Still I wish Sora would've told me."

"We only found out after you left last night." Xion said in her brother's defense.

"I saw him walking with Kairi last night. They seemed rather close." Riku said

"You saw that? Hey what happened last night exactly? Sora didn't tell us anything. Instead he went straight to bed which he never does." Xion said.

"Kairi grabbed on to Sora's arm because she heard some weird noise rustling in the bushes."

"What the hell was in the bushes?"

"Me. I thought it'd be funny to give them a bit of a scare and see how they reacted." Riku said laughing a bit.

"That's not very nice Riku."

"No but it was funny. Besides, I helped those two get closer. Sora would never have the courage to make a move on his own."

"This is… true." Xion admitted hesitantly

"Yea and it confirmed something that I've been wondering."

"And that is?"

"It's that Kairi definitely likes Sora. She just likes his personality and how he's always so positive and nice."

"Really, that's great news. I'm so glad about that." Xion said happily.

"Yea pity I liked her too." Riku said.

"Oh." Xion said suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "Sorry about that."

"No big deal. That's life." Riku said happily.

"You seem surprisingly positive."

"What good would get depressed do me? There'll be other girls so I find it to be no big deal." Riku admitted.

"Whatever. Has anyone ever told you that you're really weird?"

"Constantly, now come on. Let's hurry a bit more so we can get to class." Riku said as Xion and him both head to class.

After the first few periods, Roxas had walked into the cafeteria. He was running a bit late because he had to ask a question in class. On his way to sit with Sora and the others, he couldn't help but see that Namine was still sitting by herself.

Still alone huh, man now I'm really starting to feel bad for her. Wish there was something I could do. But I still need to get more answers first from that Saix guy. Roxas thought.

"Yo Roxas" A voice had said to him. Roxas turned to see Demyx walking toward him. Roxas barley ever talked to Demyx so he wondered what he wanted. "How's it going man?"  
"Um. Hello there Demyx."

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since last year."

"Fine" Roxas said getting a little weirder out. Demyx was not the type of guy to come up to someone and talk with them.

"Look there's something really important I need to ask you okay man."

"It'll have to wait. I'm a little busy today but whatever you need help with I'll help out later."

"It actually barley even involves me and trust me it's important. Look can we just talk outside the cafeteria for a minute. You see over the summer I joined this awesome group of people and they kind of heard about you so they were wondering if you wanted to join them."

"Tell them I'm busy." Roxas said immediately.

"Shot down just like that. Damn now Saix and Xemnas will kill me."

Roxas suddenly froze at this. "Did you say Saix and Xemnas?" Roxas yelled louder then he meant. Luckily most of the cafeteria didn't hear him. Only Namine, who looked up for a second?

"Yea do you know them? I admit those two are a pain but most of us are pretty cool group." Demyx said.

"I'll meet you in the hall. I just need to tell my friends that I'll be gone or a bit." Roxas said

"Awesome, Great to hear it. I have no idea what was with the change of opium but who cares."

Yea plus now I may be able to get some answers. Roxas thought to himself as he walked over to Sora's table.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need talk to someone okay." Roxas said to everyone.

"You just got here." Sora said.

"Look its important okay. I'll be back in a minute." Roxas said

"Okay then hurry back. Xion and Riku said they had something to tell us." Sora said.

"Right I'll be back in a few minutes" Roxas said as he started to leave the cafeteria.

On his way out, he noticed that Namine was glaring at him for some reason.

Roxas then walked outside the Cafeteria and saw Demyx waiting along with another freshman Roxas knew, Zexion. Like Demyx, Roxas barley ever talked to Zexion so he wondered why they were so determined to talk with him about this organization.

"Bout time you showed up." Demyx said

"I'm shocked you actually were able to get him to come. Here I thought you'd mess up." Zexion said.

"Cut it out Zexion."

"Anyway, I'll get to the point, our group; the organization wants you in it."

"Yea I know a bit about you guys." Roxas said.

"Good then you should already have an answer. Like I said, I'd rather make this quick so are you in or not."

"I have some questions." Roxas said.

"Very well ask away."

"Why do you guys want me in this organization? Seems to make no sense, why me."

"Can't say that I know, Xemnas just says he wants you to join our group. Wish I could get more answers but so far, I have none." Zexion said

"Okay. That doesn't help at all. Fine what do you guys do exactly?"

"We work for Xemnas he helps us have an actual fun life in high school."

"What you do doesn't sound like fun. I heard that something happened with Namine but as for what it was, I have no idea. Mind sharing a little bit about what happened."

"That's all past business and doesn't matter anymore."

"IT does matter because she's still acting depressed about what happened."

"I do admit that what happened did go out of hand and wasn't our intentions. Personally I didn't want anything to do with what happened. Demyx and I weren't the ones that did any of that. That right goes to Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, and Saix. Like I said things went out of hand."

"But what happened that went out of hand? You could tell me."

"Xemnas made us promise not to mention it. Look I'd like to but I really can't. Besides if you want to know, ask Namine yourself."

"She won't talk to anyone."

"Then she shouldn't be eavesdropping either. It's very rude." Zexion said.

Namine then walked out from behind a wall.

"What did you follow him here?" Demyx said.

Namine just remained silent.

"Look I think we should go now. We already let Roxas know everything he needs to learn. Our work is done. Here take this." Zexion said as he handed Roxas a piece of paper with a room number on it.

"What is this?" Roxas asked

"When you decided to join us, come to that room after school. That's where we meet every day." Zexion explained.

"So I'm just supposed to show up there." Roxas said slightly annoyed.

"That's the plan. Hopefully see you soon."

"Aren't you even going to apologize to Namine? She's standing right here."

"Demyx and I weren't involved in what happened earlier. I could've sworn I told you that. And I also already said that I don't support their actions. However I won't apologize for actions that weren't my own. Now if you don't mind we'll be going." Demyx and Zexion said as they walked back into the cafeteria.

"Well that was weird." Roxas said to Namine. However Namine remained quiet. "So why'd you follow me. Not that I mind or anything but why did you do it?" Roxas asked.

I probably won't get an answer but I might as well ask. Roxas thought.

"You said your name was Roxas right, your Sora and Xion's brother." Namine said.

"Huh, yea that's me." Roxas said shocked that Namine spoke to him instead of just ignoring him

"I was afraid about what they might've wanted with you. I thought they might be jerks or pick on you since you tried to help me yesterday." Namine said.

"Got to say, I'm a little shocked you actually answered. Not that that's a bad thing. So now care to tell me what happened."

"… I don't want to get you guys any more involved with what happened. It's best if you just forget about it."

"Even if by some miracle, you succeeded in getting me to shut up, there would be no chance of you getting Sora and the others to stop. SO you might as well tell me."

"We've barley even spoken. Why do you even care? How will helping me benefit you?"

"Last I checked you don't need a reason to help someone. I'm not doing this because I have to or because of some prized if that's what you're thinking. I'm simple doing this because I know it's the right thing to do." Roxas said

"Is that true? Well then thanks I suppose. Look I'm sorry about yesterday but I thought you were already involved with those guys."

"It's all true. I hate them now though. You see yesterday, Saix treated Xion like she wasn't even a person. TO be honest, I almost attacked him." Roxas said laughing to himself.

"Oh. Sorry that I got you involved, it was exactly what I didn't want to happen. That's why I was being so quiet. That and also I were afraid."

"Afraid of what"

"Afraid that I couldn't trust anyone. Those guys made me feel like I had no friends and that everyone hated me."

"Those guys seem to be good at that. So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened over school break?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Namine said coldly

"Oh, okay." Roxas said a little disappointed.

"But I can talk about it another day. It's just that so much has happened, I really don't want to mention it today but another day, after school maybe, I'll tell you." Namine said.

"Awesome. So why exactly are you telling me this and not anyone else." Roxas said.

"I can't really explain it that well. I guess for some reason, I just feel like your someone I can trust okay." Namine said with a small smile. It was the first time Roxas had seen her smile and he had to admit, he thought she looked pretty cute.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean you can sit with us now if you want." Roxas asked.

"No. I still am feeling a little uncomfortable. Trust me I'll be fine." Namine said

I really doubt that but I suppose if that really what she wants then I should respect it. Roxas thought to himself.

"Okay then."

"Thanks Roxas. And also, if it's not too much trouble, could you not tell Sora and the others about all this."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Look I don't want them worrying anymore, so just tell them everything's okay." Namine said.

"Fine then, But now I definitely have to help either way."

"You really don't, have to help me."

"Yes I do. I promised Sora that I'd help out and I intend to keep that promise. Just so you know though those guys won't stop just cause I tell them too. There way to stubborn."

"So are you." Namine said as she laughed a bit.

"I suppose I am a little stubborn."

"So what are you going to so about what those two guys asked you?"

"As tempting as the offer sounds, I have no intention of joining their stupid organization. However, I may pay them a little visit to get them to calm down and learn what their really about." Roxas said

"Okay, just don't be reckless. So why exactly though are so determined to find out about that group and why do you hate them so much?" Namine asked.

"One, because they messed with my family, and two, because they messed with my friends."

"You mean that Axel guy?"

"Yea but also I mean you." Roxas said. "Look I need to head back to the cafeteria so I'll see you later Namine." Roxas said as he headed back.

Namine stood there for a minute. "Friend huh, I guess that makes me a little happy in a way. Thank you Roxas." Namine said to herself.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_In this chapter We'll be getting some more info on the Organizations past. Please review the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. That's all I have to say so let's get started._

* * *

**Chapter 8 Leons' Explanation**

Roxas sat back at the lunch table with his friends. He still looked over towards Namine and still wondered why it was that she was still sitting alone but he did intend to change that.

"Welcome back" Sora said

"Sorry I walked off like that, something just came up."

"No big deal Roxas. We're sure that you had a good reason for walking off. So what did you do out there?" Sora asked interested in finding out what his brother did.

"Nothing much, I just talked to some people."

"Who" Riku asked as his eyes narrowed a bit. He clearly knew that Roxas had spoken to someone and he had a bad feeling in his gut about it.

"Just some kids from last year. I don't get why they were talking with me, I barley spoke with them throughout my whole middle school years. So whatever they wanted was beyond me." Roxas lied. He didn't want to tell anyone about what happened until he knew for certain what he intended to do because truth be told, he still hadn't fully decided what would be the smartest choice.

"Okay then" Riku said but he the expression on his face showed that he knew Roxas was lying to them but luckily he choice to drop that and not question Roxas any further. He knew Roxas was Sora's brother and he trusted his judgment. Whatever Roxas was planning, Riku knew he should trust him.

_I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless_ like Sora would do thought.

"By the way, did you guys see Namine leave earlier?" Kairi said.

"She did, I never noticed?" Roxas lied.

"Yea she got up and left a few minutes after you did. I'm shocked you didn't see her. She left around when you did and came back in a few minutes after you did." Kairi said

"wow that's shocking. I had no idea. Pity, maybe I could've talked to her." Roxas said as he continued to lie.

_Man I hate lying to everyone ,but I did promise Namine that I'd try to not tell anyone about what happened._ Roxas thought to himself.

"So didn't you guys say something happened with Xion? Anyone here care to share some info on what happened cause I would love to learn some more about it." Roxas said trying to change the subject.

Xion looked down for a minute. "I saw Axel and Saix today and they were asking about you."

"What seriously, what did they say they wanted?" Roxas said surprised a bit.

"No idea, I asked but they refused to tell me."

"Was Saix being a jerk to you like earlier?" Roxas asked.

"He was, but luckily I was there so you don't need to worry about that. Still I can't help but wonder what they wanted with you." Riku said.

"I wish I knew too. It's a pain in the ass but hopefully we'll get answers after school today." Roxas said.

"I hope you're right." Kairi said.

"Thanks for helping my sister out by the way." Roxas said to Riku.

"I always look after my friends. There's no reason to thank me for something as common as that." Riku said.

Suddenly, the bell rung and the group got up to head to class. While Roxas was leaving, he got tapped on the shoulder by Riku.

"What is it you want to ask?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know what you're not telling us but I'm sure you have a good reason for it. I also have no idea what Namine said to you but if you didn't bring it up then I'm guessing she must've asked you to keep whatever she said a secret. If that is the case then you shouldn't tell us because if you do, then you'll be going against a request she made and that'll just make things worse. So be sure to keep your promises and not tell us anything, we'll find out on our own." Riku said with a small grin.

"Thanks Riku, I'm glad you understand what happened and that you know the reason why I can't tell you guys anything. Trust me when I say nothing much happened there but I do think that for some reason, she's starting to trust me. I just hope I can help."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you're a good kid, you and your family." Riku said as he headed to his next class.

* * *

After school ended, everyone met up together and then headed downtown. They then waited there for awhile until Leon showed up with three other people.

"So you all are here and I see you brought your friend too." Leon said.

"Looks like you did the same." Sora said eyeing the other three people.

"Don't tell me you forget to tell them about us Leon. That hurts a lot. Anyway, I'm Yuffie nice to meet you." One of the girls said

"Nice to meet you kids, the names Cid." The other guy said

"And my names Aerith it's nice to meet you." The final girl said.

Everyone then introduced themselves to Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid.

"So what is it that you guys were going to tell us? You did say you had information on those groups of guys." Sora asked

"Yea we do, Truth be told they kind of caused one of my friends to leave the school early." Leon said.

"They did that? Sounds like their even worse than we thought."

"Well to say they did it alone would be a lie. Someone helped them." Yuffie said

"You see two years ago was when the Organization first started and it was all because of one man who caused all of it."

"Who Xemnas?" Roxas guessed

"No, Xemnas was the second person to join. The original was a guy named Xehanort. He started the whole thing and he made my friend leave early. You see Xehanort was once a teacher at this school but he was an insane teacher that only favored students with specific potential. I'm sure you all have heard of some of the rumors that exist in this school by now." Leon explained.

"So whatever happened to this Xehanort? And what exactly did he want." Riku asked

"He wanted specific students that had a gift. A gift involving them being chosen y something. As for what it was that they got chosen for, I have no idea. You see I asked the principal about what happened and he just told me not to worry and that he had it under control. But if that was true then these guys wouldn't be doing things to people like my friend." Leon said.

"So before you go any further who was your friend?" Xion asked.

"His name was Cloud. And he was my friend as well as a rival of mine. You see me and him always would compete with each other at different things. For the most part we were about even but two years ago we faced in the finals of the struggle tournament and Although it was a close match, I just barley lost."

"You were pretty bummed out by the fact that Cloud beat you. It was the most disappointed I've ever seen you." Yuffie said

"Yea, anyway I spent the whole next year preparing for a rematch with him and when the tournament started, Cloud didn't enter. I didn't know why at first but then I learned it was Xehanort's doing."

"What did those guys do?" Riku asked

"They found out about one of Couds' problems. You see Cloud knew this guy called Sephiroth and believe me when I say this guy was trouble. He was the type of guy to pick on others just because he liked seeing people get afraid. He was heartless."

"So how does this involve the Organization?"

"Because the Organization found Sephiroth and told him a little about Clouds friends. You see Sephiroth did the unthinkable, he killed one of Clouds closest friends."

"What? Just who was this guy?"

"He was only a few years older than me and Cloud but he was some kind of a demon. You see Cloud had this close friend. A girl called Tiffa. She for some would follow him around and always try to help him. You see Cloud was very secretive and acted cold and he would always be a quiet person but yet Tiffa always tried to talk with him. Eventually, he actually told her stuff and they became good friends."

"But then the Organization went and messed everything up." Aerith said sadly.

"Yea, they told Sephiroth all about Cloud and his friend. Sephiroth loved nothing more than to ruin anything in Clouds life, I really don't know why he hates Cloud so much, I just know he does. Anyway, One day the Organization led by Xehanort, went to Sephiroth and told him all about Tiffa.

"And?" Sora asked.

"And that was when hell broke out. You see as it turned out, Tiffa had fallen in love with Cloud and Sephiroth killed her."

"Why would he do such a thing? That's just inhuman." Kairi said shocked.

"I told you he was insane, and a monster and because of that he killed her. You see one day she was looking for Cloud, and Sephiroth was waiting for her. It was horrible, he stabbed her multiple times and she died from her wounds. Aerith was the first to find out. She told me after I won the struggle tournament. When I found out, well you could guess how I felt. I now knew the reason why Cloud didn't show up."

"What did Cloud do when he found out?' Riku asked.

"What would you do if it had been you? Cloud felt responsible because he knew that if he had never even spoken to her then she would be fine but she died because he had met her."

"But it wasn't his fault, that Sephiroth guy was the one the one that killed her and it was the Organization that told him." Kairi said.

"Can you really blame him? If one of your friends died because they knew you then wouldn't you blame yourself in a way? I think we all would do that. I can't blame Cloud for how he reacted because I would've done the same. After everything happened, I tried talking to Cloud but he wouldn't see any of us. He stopped coming to school."

"And what exactly happened to Sephiroth?" Sora asked.

"Well as soon as Cloud found out, he went to where Sephiroth was and tried to fight him. He was so angry that he nearly killed him. His would've I know it but then Aerith was able to stop him."

"I knew Cloud would do something he'd regret so I secretly followed him to where Sephiroth was. After I saw everything, I saw that he was about to kill Sephiroth but he couldn't do that. I knew he couldn't if he did then he would regret it for the rest of his life. A heart that follows revenge is just a heart consumed by darkness. So I yelled out and begged him to stop. Besides a monster like Sephiroth would've only enjoyed whatever Cloud had done. So we let him live. But he's currently in jail so he can't hurt anyone." Aerith said.

"Well at least he was taken care of and what became of Xehanort?" Riku asked.

"He got fired. When Mickey found out, he was furious about what happened however Xehanort left the school but the Organization stayed up and so far all they have done is cause trouble." Leon said.

"We still worry about Cloud sometimes because he never talks with any of us. We've tried to talk with him but he just ignores us."

"So do you guys have any idea what these jerks are after?"

"No idea. What I do know is that Xemnas lies to the rest of the group. He never mentions how messed up the group is so many of the members don't even know what that are joining. I they did, then I doubt half of them would still join the stupid Organization if they knew."

"I know what you mean. Two of the members are two freshmen like us and although one of them is a cold bookworm, I doubt that either of them would want to join a group like that. Plus there's my friend Axel, he's weird but harmless for the most part. I doubt he would join if he knew." Roxas said.

"You're most likely right and that's exactly why we must stop Xemnas."

"Hold on, cant we just go to the principal or something? I mean maybe he'll help us." Kairi suggested

"Don't you think we've tried that? Mickey told us there was nothing he could do that he was sorry and that he felt bad. I don't know why, but for some reason he is refusing to help. But trust me, I have a feeling that he has to have his own good reasons but he won't tell me." Leon said

"I hope you're right about that. So do you have any idea what it is these people want. I mean their organization needs to be after something right?" Kairi asked.

"I wish I knew. Whatever they want, or whoever they want, it can't be good. I just wish I knew what they were planning. It frustrates not knowing and I wish we could do something but I know we have to try." Leon said.

_I have a feeling he may be talking about the Keyblade. In that case I should probably be careful and so should my friends and family._ Sora thought as he got worried

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Leon said.

"... None." Sora lied. He half wanted to tell everyone but he promised to keep everything a secret.

"Okay then. Just remember, if anyone tries to talk to you then be careful because they may be part of the Organization. I don't even know all of the members so we should all be careful. Has anyone tried talking to you yet?" Leon asked as he eyed everyone

Roxas stood there for a minute. _Well there was that time with Demyx and Zexion_

(Flashback)

"Good then you should already have an answer. Like I said, I'd rather make this quick so are you in or not."

"I have some questions." Roxas said.

"Very well ask away."

"Why do you guys want me in this organization? Seems to make no sense, why me."

"Can't say that I know, Xemnas just says he wants you to join our group. Wish I could get more answers but so far, I have none." Zexion said

"Okay. That doesn't help at all. Fine what do you guys do exactly?"

"We work for Xemnas he helps us have an actual fun life in high school."

"What you do doesn't sound like fun. I heard that something happened with Namine but as for what it was, I have no idea. Mind sharing a little bit about what happened."

"That's all past business and doesn't matter anymore."

"IT does matter because she's still acting depressed about what happened."

"I do admit that what happened did go out of hand and wasn't our intentions. Personally I didn't want anything to do with what happened. Demyx and I weren't the ones that did any of that. That right goes to Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, and Saix. Like I said things went out of hand."

"But what happened that went out of hand? You could tell me."

"Xemnas made us promise not to mention it. Look I'd like to but I really can't. Besides if you want to know, ask Namine yourself."

"She won't talk to anyone."

"Then she shouldn't be eavesdropping either. It's very rude." Zexion said.

Namine then walked out from behind a wall.

"What did you follow him here?" Demyx said.

Namine just remained silent.

"Look I think we should go now. We already let Roxas know everything he needs to learn. Our work is done. Here take this." Zexion said as he handed Roxas a piece of paper with a room number on it.

"What is this?" Roxas asked

"When you decided to join us, come to that room after school. That's where we meet every day." Zexion explained.

"So I'm just supposed to show up there." Roxas said slightly annoyed.

"That's the plan. Hopefully see you soon."

"Aren't you even going to apologize to Namine? She's standing right here."

"Demyx and I weren't involved in what happened earlier. I could've sworn I told you that. And I also already said that I don't support their actions. However I won't apologize for actions that weren't my own. Now if you don't mind we'll be going." Demyx and Zexion said as they walked back into the cafeteria.

(End of Flashback.)  
_I wish I knew more about these guys. Maybe I should tell Leon about it._ Roxas thought.

"Yea they've tried talking to me." Roxas said.

"And what have you said?" Leon asked as everyone looked at Roxas shocked.

"No obviously. But that's an answer I have a feeling they won't like. They told me to come to their stupid club room after school one day. Believe me, I can't stand these guys after all, they said some hurtful things to my sister." Roxas said.

"Good to know you have some common sense. Well for now make sure you stay as far away from them as possible." Leon said

"I intend to." Roxas said calmly.

"Good then. Well that's all we needed to tell you, I believe we should be leaving now. I I need to talk to you guys ever again, then I'll see you all around school and let you know." Leon said. as he and the people with him walked away.

"So what do you think so far?" Riku said

"I think these organization guys are even crazier than we thought. The caused a girl to actually die. I just can't believe that." Sora said.

"Well I don't intend to sit back and do nothing. I don't know about you guys but I want to do something. I think I may be able to." Riku said

"What can you do Riku?" Sora asked.

"Trust me I'll be fine." Riku said with a grin.

"Okay, but I hope you're right." Kairi said

"Oh right Sora; we need to talk alone right now." Riku said

"Okay nut why?" Sora said

"Just follow me. It's important I swear." Riku said as he got up and walked to an area with no one around.

"So what is it you want to say?" Sora asked.

"Just that we have to stop them no matter what, I feel like it's our job or something."

"I want to stop them as much as you do but what exactly can we do."

"I think you know what we can do and so do I." Riku said.

"What do you meant?"

"I know you had one last night too. I doubt I was the only one." Riku said.

Sora's eyes suddenly widened. "Riku, don't tell me that you got-"  
Before Sora could even finish, Riku caused a strange looking Keyblade to appear in his hand. It was a long black and red Keyblade with a wing on the side. also it had two other wing symbols on that resembled light, and one for darkness.

"Surprised Sora, I bet you thought you were the only one around here who was special. This is my Keyblade, Way to Dawn." Riku said as Sora stood there shocked.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

_Before I start this chapter, I want to let you all know something. When I posted my last chapter, I got a review from someone, I believe their name was X-blade025 sorry if I messed your name up. But anyway, they asked me if I was going to include Riku's dream into the next chapter or if it would be skipped. Truth be told, I originally intended to skip it but after reading the review, I decided to add it in and I figured it helped explain things a little better. Just so you all know, this chapter will start off about one night earlier then were the last one left off. I did this so I can explain how Riku got the Keyblade. So just to let you guys know, this chapter will be manly about Riku so I hope you enjoy it. Please Review to let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the whole dream scene with Riku. With all that said I think its time to begin._

* * *

**Chapter 9 The past of Riku**

(The previous night)

Riku. A voice had said to Riku as Riku opened his eyes. Much to his surprise, he was in some weird black world and he was standing on some strange glass plate with a picture of himself on it.

"Were the hell am I." Riku asked confused

Riku, you are needed for a crucial event. Your friend Sora is also needed but we know he cannot do this alone.

Riku stood there for a minute. "What are you talking about? You appear before and tell me that I have something important to do. I have no idea what you're talking about. Just what do you need me for?" Riku asked suspiciously

You must trust me about this. A new threat is coming soon and we must recruit people to fight for us. We need more Keyblade wielders.

"Keyblade? That name sounds familiar." Riku said as he started to think back.

And it should, after all you once met a Keyblade wielder before. Now it is your turn to become one. I must warn you though when you wield a Keyblade, you will put yourself at risk of being corrupted by darkness. You must take control and use light in order to use it wisely.

"Darkness? What do you mean by that?"

I mean that the darkness is a dangerous tool that must be used wisely. If you are not careful, then you will get corrupted by the darkness and become an enemy.

"He is correct Riku." Another voice said as a figure of darkness appeared behind Riku.

Riku turned to see a man standing before him. "Who the hell are you?" Riku asked he didn't know why but for some reason the man made him feel uncomfortable.

"My name is Ansem. I had once used the darkness before and let me tell you, it will corrupt you however in return you will gain so much power that it will be worth it. You must believe me Riku, come over to the darkness and I can give the power needed to protect your friends. So what do you say?" Ansem said as he held out his hand. Riku didn't know why but he doubted this man was telling the truth. For starters the man seemed evil, not just normal evil, evil like he had just came from the gates of hell. Riku only saw complete darkness and destruction in the man's eyes.

"Protect my friends from what exactly?" Riku asked suspiciously

"You will know soon enough however the darkness will protect you. You must believe me when I say that it is the light you should fear." Ansem warned

"Somehow I find what you're saying hard to believe. However you do make a good point so I'll use your little darkness. However I'm not using it out of fear or to vanquish light. Instead I will use the two together as one, as twilight." Riku said

"You little" Ansem said as he moved toward Riku to attack him. Riku suddenly swung his arm and inside of it appeared a strange looking blade in the shape of a key. Realizing that he had no time to think, Riku swung the Keyblade and cut straight through Ansem. After he did that, Ansem had vanished in a cloud of darkness.

"What is this?" Riku asked as he stared at his Keyblade.

It is the Keyblade Riku. Congratulations you pass. The man before you was an image I created not the real thing. The voice had said

"It was just an illusion, how can that be, it seemed so real and full of hatred and evil that it had to be real." Riku said as he looked down

You must understand, the man you saw was and still is a real person. He tries to tempt people with darkness. And those that give in become being consumed by hatred and anger.

"So I take it the illusion was based off of the real thing. I find it hard to believe that something so crazy even exists. Tell me, is the real person as bad as the illusion I just saw." Riku asked

He most certainly is not, the real person is even worse. And to make matters worse, he isn't even the head of everything. He works for a man named Xehanort and a man named Xemnas.

"Xemnas! I know him; he's a senior in our school and is part of that weird group that Roxas told me about."

Yes indeed bur I must warn you about Xemnas. He, Ansem, and Xehanort are all dangerous people not to be trifled with unless you have the proper preparation.

"And who are the people that have the proper preparation?"

People who wield the Keyblade like you and Sora.

"And the man I met." Riku said

Yes I suppose you did meet a man with a Keyblade once a long time ago.

"I was just a boy when it happened. I remember how cold I was back then. I was such a little brat."

And that is why you would have been the perfect candidate for the darkness to consume. But luckily we got to you first.

"Looks like I was lucky. I barely remember the event that happened, but I remember the man I met had a Keyblade and it looked nothing like mine. Why is that?" Riku asked

Keyblades do not all look like each other, watch Keyblade is a special weapon that has its own Shape and form as well as its own name. The one you hold in your hand is known as Road to Dawn.

"Road to Dawn huh; seems fitting for a Keyblade that I would wield."

So Riku I must ask that you promise to wield the Keyblade and when the time comes, can you help protect your friends?"

"Please, you don't even have to make that request. After all I can't let Sora handle this all alone. I bet he'd take a nap halfway through it and I'd need to wake him up." Riku said

Good then I hope we can trust you. Best of luck in the future tests to come. The road to Dawn is a difficult one but one of the most rewarding ones a person can take.

"I know, and I intend to walk it." Riku said

* * *

(Current time)

"And that's how I got this Keyblade." Riku said to Sora

"Incredible. Sure sounds a lot harder then what I had to do." Sora said as he stared at Riku's Keyblade still in shock.

"I almost used it when that Saix guy was being a dick to your sister but luckily he and Axel left before I had to do anything. But if he had laid a hand on her I would've helped." Riku said

"Thanks for that. Xion and Roxas don't have Keyblades so I guess we need to protect them." Sora said

"Don't forget I was told that I have to protect you." Riku said

"I can take care of myself." Sora wined

"I doubt that buddy but either way whatever is happening, I got your back."

"Still, it's kind of annoying that you were told so much more then I got told." Sora said

"That's probably because you couldn't take hearing all that at once." Roxas said as he and Xion walked up to Sora and Riku.

"Cut it out Roxas… huh Roxas! What are you and Xion doing here?" Sora asked as he started to panic.

"We figured you were taking a while so we came looking for you two." Roxas said

"And how much did you hear." Riku asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"The whole story, still I'm shocked that you two both own a Keyblade. I'm especially shocked about you Sora; I can't believe you have one and that you didn't tell us." Roxas said

"Well I only got it last night." Sora said in a defensive tone.

Riku asked suspiciously.

"We one time ran into a person who had one. He told us to keep it a secret so we didn't bring it up." Xion said

"I see so you guys already knew about the Keyblades" Riku said

"Yea we were told about them. But we promised to keep it a secret." Xion said

"I can't believe you guys would never tell me this. I am your brother after all." Sora complained

"We gave our word and besides, last I checked you never told us about you getting to wield a Keyblade." Roxas said

"Oh yea true Well good point I guess.

"Still, I you said that you once met someone who had a Keyblade. That's shocking." Roxas said to Riku

"Yea I did. It happened a few years ago but it was an event that changed my life. Not only that, it also happened on the same day I became best friends with Sora." Riku said

"You know, I never knew how you guys became friends. Care to tell us." Xion asked

"I don't mind if Sora doesn't." Riku said

"Sure and you can also tell us about that guy you met. But a word of warning to you guys, Riku used to be a big jerk." Sora teased

"That's true but I learned a lot on that day." Riku said

"Can you guys just tell us?" Roxas asked

"Okay fine, I think it all started in elementary school. I think it was fourth grade" Riku said as he started telling his story

(Flashback)

Riku was walking down the school hallways and he was feeling angry.

Just a few months ago, Riku's father had died in a car accident and his mother was always drunk so Riku was having life rough. At the point he was at, Riku hated the life he had. No one ever talked to him or even asked him what was wrong and the fact that Riku now had one dead parent and one that was always drunk made things worse for him.

The one person Riku couldn't stand more than anything was Sora. Sora was always such a positive guy who always smiled and hung out with his friends. What was worse, he never looked on the bad side and he always tried to have fun. Riku couldn't stand Sora but mostly because he was jealous of Sora.

Riku had walked to the cafeteria and sat down. He used to be a bit different but some of his good friends Tidus, Selphie and Wakka all left him and started hanging out with other people. They ditched him and made Riku feel like dirt. He took out his lunch and started to eat it. Every day it was the same routine, he had come to school and just watched everyone and usually felt left out. Sometimes he would even go as far as to pick on some of the kids he would get yelled at and he knew it was wrong but he did anything to get attention just because he hated being alone so much.

But today was even worse than most days because today was also his birthday and what a shitty one it was becoming. For starters, his mother completely forgot. She was probably out drinking so she never remembered anything that was important. It would surprise Riku if his mother even remembered what day Christmas was.

Another reason why Riku hated this day was because this year he had no one to celebrate it with. Most years he had his dad but since his dad died recently, Riku was all alone and he hated that feeling. He hated all of the kids around him and today was just plain miserable.

He sat there and took another bite out of his sandwich when he suddenly got hit in the head by a ball.

"Sorry about that. I and my friends were playing catch and I missed the ball. My bad" Sora said as he ran up to Riku

Riku glared up and noticed that some of the kids were laughing at him. Riku had the last straw with everyone. He got up and grabbed Sora by the shirt. "What the hell's your problem? Why are you people trying to ruin my life?" Riku yelled furious.

"Hey I'm not trying to do anything and I said I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean to piss you off if that's what happened believe me that was never my intention." Sora asked.

Riku then let go of Sora. "Just leave me alone, all of you." He said coldly as he walked away.

* * *

The rest of Riku's day was a boring and disappointing. He truthfully had a pathetic time today. To make matters worse Riku had missed the bus so he had to walk home on that day.

"World's worst birthday" Riku said silently to himself as he closed eyes and started to cry a bit.

"Riku, catch" A voice said as Riku turned and saw a small box being thrown towards his. Luckily Riku was able to catch it.

Riku turned and saw Sora standing there with a small grin on his face.

"What do you want, and what is this?" Riku asked coldly

"A gift" Sora said with a grin

"Well because todays your birthday right, It looks like you're having a rough day so I figured that no one remembered."

"And why are you giving this to me?"

"Everyone deserves a present on their birthday, I don't know why you always act so cold but if you ever want to talk about it feel free to come to my place." Sora said as he handed Riku a piece of paper with his address on it.

"Earlier today I grabbed you by your shirt and nearly punched you and now you're inviting me over and giving me a gift. I find that rather funny." Riku said looking down

"What can I say; I guess I'm just weird like that. You seem like you've had a hard time and I never see you hanging out with anyone but you don't seem like a bad person. You seem like someone who has had it hard on them so if you're ever feeling down, you can talk to me about it." Sora said

Riku stared at Sora a minute and then opened the box up. Inside was a strange looking orb that was Black, Red, and white inside.

"What is this?" Riku asked

"Pretty cool right I saw it at a store with my brother and sister the other day and thought it looked cool. The owner of the place said we could have it for free. I don't know much about but it looks really cool like one side is all dark because of the red and black but the white side looks peaceful and light. I guess it shows that a dark color and a light color sometimes look well together. In a way though I think it may mean that no matter how dark things get, there will always be light to keep things bright. So I know things may seem bad for you now but trust me they will get better. They always do." Sora said

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"… Because we're friends" Sora said with a grin

Riku looked down on the ground shocked about what Sora had just said.

"Friends huh, well okay then if you say so." Riku said

"Good, oh and if you're having a bad birthday, feel free to come by my place okay." Sora said as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, how exactly did you know it was my birthday."

"Oh that, well you see when you got angry at me earlier today I thought something was up so I asked around the school and one of the kids told me that he thought today was your birthday." Sora said

"And what would've happened if he had been wrong."

"Then I guess I would've looked like an idiot huh." Sora said as he laughed a bit to himself.

"I suppose so. You know you're really weird but you have a good heart, I'll give you that." Riku said

"Really, thanks I guess. Same for you" Sora said right back. "Well I got to be going now I missed the bus so my parents are going to kill me." Sora joked as he ran off.

"Friends huh, I guess that guy wasn't as bad as I always thought he was." Riku said as he stared at the gift. "But he sure can give you a lot to think about.

Riku walked around some more and decided to stop in a forest on his way home. He didn't know why, but he liked coming to areas like the woods because they were calm and easy to think in. He walked and sat down on a tree stump.

"I wonder why he gave me this. Still I guess some people actually care. Still I'm not so sure." Riku thought feeling a little confused. He still didn't get why Sora would give him a gift.

Suddenly Riku heard a loud noise. It almost sounded like someone fighting. Riku then got up and walked to where he heard the noise. He knew it was most likely Dangerous but then again, he still a little kid and wanted to see what was going on. Riku kept walking until he came to see a tall and muscular man holding some weird weapon. The man knew Riku was there immediately and looked at him.

"Did you see?" The man asked

"See what, I heard a loud noise and followed it here."

"I see, that's good then" The man said, suddenly the man looked alarmed. "Look out, behind you!" The man said

Riku turned around and saw a strange black creature appear behind him. Riku was scared at first but before anything else happened, the man appeared and stabbed the creature and destroyed it.

"That was close, you should be more careful." The man said

"What was that thing?" Riku asked feeling afraid

"A heartless, horrible creatures heartless, seems I'm always stuck fighting these weird creatures. One day its Unversed the next it's Heartless. Life's a pain." The man said

"Who are you?"

"Terra's my name."

"And what's that thing?" Riku asked pointing to the weapon.

"This is a Keyblade. It's kind of like a weapon I use to protect my friends."

"IS protecting your friends really that important to you?" Riku asked

"Of course it is. My friends are the most important things too me. There's this one friend of mine, her name is Aqua, and we've been friends for years. And there's this other kid whose a few years younger than me named Ventus. He can be a little reckless at times so I got to look out for him. The three of us are best friends and that's what's most important to me. You always have to protect your friends." Terra said

"I'm having a little problems with my friends know. There was this kid who I was a jerk to yet he's still willing to be my friend. I don't get why." Riku said he didn't know why he was telling the man this, entire he just felt like he could trust this person.

"Sounds like you met a pretty nice guy. Look kid I'm not going to lecture you about changing or anything but maybe that kid actually want to become your friend. If so then I think you should talk with him. Kids like that don't come around too often and you should really be grateful to the kid especially if he's the only one top talk to you."

Riku looked on the ground. Perhaps this man did make a good point.

"Okay then, thank you mister." Riku said

"Kid waits a minute." Terra asked as he held out his Keyblade

Riku just stared at it for a minute.

"Grab it. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Terra said

"Okay then." Riku said as he grabbed the Keyblade.

"What is your name?"

"Riku"

"Well then Riku, can you swear to always protect your friends and put them first no matter what." Terra asked

Riku had no idea what was going on right now yet he instinctively found himself saying yes. He didn't even mean to, it was like his mouth was moving on its own.

"Good if you can keep that promise then one day you two will be the wielder of a Keyblade." Terra said as he caused him Keyblade to disappear.

"What did you just do?" Asked the confused Riku

"Just a type of ceremony, I'm normally not allowed to tell anyone about this but for some reason kid I feel like I can trust you maybe it's because you remained me so much of myself." Terra said. "Now you have to promise to keep this a secret and never tell anyone."

"Okay mister, I promise. Well I got to go talk to my friend now. Good bye and thank you." Riku said as he ran off.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Truth be told after that day I never saw the guy again." Riku said

"I can't believe you never told me about all of this." Sora said.

"I swore not to. Still I thought he was crazy but I guess he was telling the truth about the Keyblade."

"Seems that way, so what did you do after you talked to this Terra guy?" Xion asked

"I went to Sora's place and we hung out after that day, Sora and I became best friends and we were practically inseparable."

"I'd say." Sora said

"I don't remember meeting you on your birthday." Xion said

"That's because you two weren't home. It was the day I missed the bus so I got home late. As it turned out, our dad wanted to take us fishing but since I was late, he only took Roxas and Xion. It all worked out in the end because our dad ended up taking Riku and I out just the two of us." Sora explained.

"Yea that's right." Riku said

"But wait a minute; you said that guy Terra knew two people named Ventus and Aqua. Well Ventus is our cousin." Xion said

"Life's funny that way. Still it may mean your cousin has been keeping some secrets from you." Riku said

"If that's the case then I think we should talk to him." Roxas said

"I think we should call him this or next weekend." Sora said

"Sounds good, I'm sure he'd be interested to learn that the two of us have Keyblades. And I may be able to see that guy Terra again." Riku said

"Hey Riku mind if I ask a quick question." Xion said

"Be my guest." Riku said

"Are things all right at home because you said your mom was drunk a lot." Xion said sounding worried.

"Oh things are fine. My mom's still drunk but I've learned to deal with it right now. Besides, whenever I'm feeling down, I just go pay Sora a visit." Riku said with a grin

"Okay then. It's impressive how you're able to deal with that situation so easily." Xion said slightly impressed

"It's all because I've gotten such good and reliable friends. And besides, what about you three, I barley ever see your parents around."

"Our parents travel a lot. It's all work related so they're rarely home. It's been like that since about half way through middle school." Roxas said

"Mom and Dad told me to look after these two." Xion said

"Well I suppose that you better work hard with that. I know Sora can be a handful." Riku said

"Don't worry; I know that better than anyone." Xion said as she smiled a bit.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I love how you try to make feel so good about myself." Sora said sarcastically

"They are just kidding, it's no big deal." Roxas said calmly.

"Still I'm surprised that all that happened to you in the past Riku." Xion said

"Yea but it helped me learn some important lessons. And most importantly it taught me to trust my friends." Riku said with a grin

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Heres the next chapter. This chapter will take place for a few weeks after the last one so I just thought I'd let you know that. This chapter is very important because it's going to start setting up many things to come later on. So with that said, I hope all of you enjoy this one, please review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading so far, and I hope you all enjoy this one. With that said, lets get started._

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Organization Makes Their Move**

It had been about two weeks since Sora and the others talked with Leon. So far, Sora and Riku were still unable to find out any more information on why they were able to use the Keyblade.

As for Roxas, he had sent Ventus a message asking about when he could visit. The message said.

_Dear Ventus_

_How have you been? So far high school is going well, although things are going a little weird. Anyway Sorry to ask this suddenly but when can you visit. I was hoping maybe you'd be able to explain some things to us because weird things are happening and it's getting Xion and myself really worried. I hope we can see you soon._

_Roxas_

Roxas sent the message out about a week ago but so far there was no reply.

It was currently lunch period and Roxas had just gotten his food and sat down at Namine's table. He had done this a few times already because he figured he wanted to talk with her about what's been going on. Again he left out parts about the Keyblade.

"Why do you keep sitting here?" Namine asked. She sat there and continued to draw on some paper.

"If you want me to leave then just say so, Sorry if you don't enjoy my company." Roxas said

"It's not like that. And I'm fine with you sitting here but what I don't get is why?" Namine said

"I guess I just feel like it. I like sitting with my different friends."

"What do you tell you're other friends and your brother and sister? Don't forget, I don't want them getting involved."

"They wouldn't have to get involved if you would just tell me about everything that happened. You just keep being so quiet. Besides, I tell Sora that I sit here but you never talk to me. So he believes I'm just wasting my time." Roxas said

"Oh well thanks for keeping it a secret. So have those guys bothered you at all?" Namine asked growing worried.

"Yea almost every day in fact, those guys just don't seem to take no for an answer. Axel has tried talking to me too." Roxas said

He then thought back to some of the times over the past two weeks that he had those guys from the organization start to bother him. He had Zexion and Demyx bothering constantly. He would say no but those idiots kept coming back.

He also had Axel keep coming and asking him about joining. Whenever he asked Axel to tell him about what happened with Namine, Axel would either ignore him or change the subject. It drove Roxas nuts and Roxas has been trying to avoid Axel for the most part.

He also had that Saix guy bothering him too. But truth be told, Saix looked as though he really didn't care and was only asking because he was being forced to ask.

"I'm sorry that those guys have been bothering you. I wish I could help somehow." Namine said sadly. She also distracted Roxas from his chain of thought.

"I've dealt with it up till now. I doubt they'll get any worse."

"I hope not." Namine said

"Still, I wonder what it is they want with me."

"No idea."

_I know they believe I can use a Keyblade but my question is why do they need it and more about what they intend to do with it once they have it. If only I knew why Mickey refused to shut their club down, more importantly, when I saw the principal the first time, he was acting like he knew Axel and that Axel was a good student. I'm so confused_. Roxas Thought as he slammed my head on the lunch table.

"Is something wrong?" Namine asked sounding worried.

"It's nothing; I'm just a little tired." Roxas lied. Roxas then saw Namine drawing some more. "By the way, what do you usually draw?" He asked

"Different things, it all depends on what mood I'm in. Right now I drew a picture of you, Xion, and Sora." Namine admitted sounding embarrassed.

Roxas leaned over and looked at it. "Wow that's pretty good. I'm shocked at how good you are at drawing." Roxas admitted.

"Thanks" Namine said looking away.

"But why did you draw the three of us?"  
"I don't know, I guess it may be because you three always look so happy when you three are together. I don't know why, but it just makes me feel a little happy when I see you three."

"Yea well after everything that's happened I don't feel that happy." Roxas admitted

"Well hopefully things will get better." Namine said

"Yea, but things are getting a little complicated. Still, I'm sure things will get better, things are getting so strange though."

"What do you mean?" Namine asked confused.

Roxas then smiled at this. "Sorry, I promised I couldn't tell anyone about it. Don't worry though, it's a lot to think about and can give someone a headache." Roxas said laughing a bit

"Come on tell me." Namine insisted.

"Nope, you have your secrets to keep and I have mine." Roxas said

"Jerk" Namine said quietly to herself.

_I couldn't tell her about the Keyblades even if I wanted to. Besides, she keeps some stuff from me. All though I'm glad to see that she's been acting happier than before._ Roxas thought.

"So why do you still stay away from Sora and everyone else?" I asked

"I just want them to stop worrying about me. They could get in trouble if they keep trying." Namine said

"Yet you always seem just fine with me being here." Roxas said confused

"It's not that I don't care or anything. It's just that you seem impossible to convince to leave me alone. I tried telling you to leave before but you just keep coming back. I'm not mad at that or anything. I enjoy your company but I do wish you would stop worrying about me."

"I would if you could just tell me what happened." Roxas said.

"… Fine" Namine said quietly.

Roxas almost fell off his chair he was so shocked." Seriously you'll tell?" Roxas asked getting excited.

"You seem to keep insisting on it so I'll tell you the full story of what really happened. Not right now though but not until later today after school. But only you." Namine said

"Yea sure, deal, But why do you only want to tell me?" Roxas asked confused.

"I don't know. But you seem like you keep on wanting me to tell you everything and I think I can trust you to leave it a secret. I'll tell you after school so be sure to meet me here." Namine said with a small grin.

"Okay then, I'll meet you here latter today." Roxas said

"Yea sounds good." Namine said.

The bell then rung and Roxas and Namine got up to go to each of their separate classes.

"SO what were you doing with Namine, get her to say anything." Sora asked as he walked up to his brother with Riku next to him.

"I tried but she just stayed silent and ignored me." Roxas lied

Riku stared at Roxas suspiciously for a minute. Almost as though he suspected him of lying

"I think you're hiding something from us. Not that I can complain really since I have my fair share of secrets." Riku said

"I'm telling you guys the truth." Roxas said

"And I'm three headed dog from the pits of the underworld. Look I'm just saying if you think you can try to solve this alone then you're crazy. So stop trying to handle things alone" Riku said with a small grin.

"Look at the big Key blade wielder telling me what to do. I didn't know you two were above me now. I mean with the way you two are ordering me around, I think you two think that you're above me." Roxas joked

"That's the truth. We're these big Key blade wielders and you're just a little kid so stop trying to handle things yourself and leave it to the grown up." Sora teased back.

All three of them laughed at this for a minute.

"You two are such dorks you know that right." Riku said

"Yea whatever you say buddy. You're just as much as one." Sora said

"Okay guys, look I got to get to my next class." Roxas said as he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, when you get a chance be sure to check your emails to see if Ventus wrote us back." Sora said

"Oh right, come see us after school to let us know if he wrote you back because we still need to ask him questions." Riku said

"After school… No I can't today." Roxas said

"Why not? Do you have a date with a cute girl or something like that?" Sora teased.

"No not that. There's just something I have to do today and it's important." Roxas said

"Okay, we understand. Good luck and I hope you get answers." Riku said with a semi evil grin.

_Are you kidding me, how does this kid know everything. He's a friken genius I swear. I never even said anything yet he knows who I'm talking t. Geese this guy's such a pain but at least he can keep things a secret._ Roxas thought to himself.

"Wait, what answers are you two talking about. What on earth are you two hiding?" Sora asked confused

"Nothing, Roxas hasn't told me a thing but I'm just suspicious of a few things that's all." Riku said

"Cut it out you two." Roxas complained.

"SO what are you actually going on a date or something? Well if you are then good for you." Sora said

"Look I swear that whatever's happening, it's not a date. I just need to talk to a friend of mine about something important okay." Roxas said sounding a little embarrassed

"Okay bro. I should've have known anyway, you suck with girls." Sora teased

"How are things with Kairi coming along? Last I checked you two are still friends because you're too afraid to say anything." Roxas shot straight back without a moment of hesitation.

Riku then started laughing hysterically. "Oh god, he got you good there Sora." Riku said

"Shut up both of you. Don't forget I walked her home and she ended up grabbing onto me." Sora bragged

"And all that happened thanks to me, Xion, and Riku." Roxas said

"Got to hell." Sora said annoyed

"Been there done that. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Roxas said

"Wait, just to make sure, the friend you're seeing isn't that organization right because I know they wanted you to join.' Sora asked suddenly getting suspicious.

"Sora, I would take a bullet to the head before joining a group of monsters like them.' Roxas said

"Good, just remember your better than they are. So don't you dare sink down to their level?" Sora said

"Don't worry, I have no intention to." Roxas said as he walked to his next class.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sora asked getting worried.

"Oh he's lying all right, but I don't think it's about anything bad. From what I suspect, I think our little friend Roxas is closer to Namine then we think." Riku said as he and Sora started walking to their next class which happened to be gym.

"Do you really think so? I hope your right Riku. But are you sure about this"

"I'm almost positive, besides why else would he sometimes sit at her table. If she really didn't say anything then it would be strange don't you think? I think that Roxas is about to learn something helpful. But still-"

"But still what?" Sora asked

"No idea, but I have a bad feeling. Call it a hunch but something just doesn't feel right." Riku said getting worried

"I don't like the sound of that." Sora said

"Look I trust Roxas and everything as well as Namine. The people I don't trust are those idiot members of the organization. They want Roxas to join them and have a feeling that they may have something planned. I have no idea why, it's as if ever since I got this Keyblade, I've been able to feel when something is uneasy."

"Yea same, I know we've been telling Roxas and Xion that we've had no use for them so far but that was a lie. Ever since I've gotten this thing, I've been seeing these weird creatures of darkness."

"They're called Heartless. I've seen them and fought some too. Of course I don't tell anyone about them." Riku said

"Of course not, that would make Roxas and Xion worry about me." Sora said

"Either way, it really doesn't matter but I have no intention of letting those jerks have their way. I don't know how or why, but I have a feeling in my gut that those guys are only part of the people behind this. What's more is the information we learned on that Xehanort guy. We need to find more Key blade wielders or at least people that can fight." Riku said

"There's always Ventus and the guy you saw right. I think his name was Terra. But I'm still not positive on if Ventus even is a Keyblade wielder like us. What's more, I hope we can count on Roxas and Xion eventually. Of course they may never even awaken a Keyblade. Oh but as for people that can fight, That Leon guy and that Yuffie girl looked like they could fight." Sora suggested.

"And there's that Cloud guy too. But he seems to be not coming to school. Maybe one of us should try to talk with him." Riku suggested.

"Good plan. Well let's try it out latter then. But as for after school today what should we do."

"I think we should both try to follow him and make sure everything is okay." Riku said as Sora nodded back and the two then went to class.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the computer in the library of the school. His 9th period teacher was out sick that day so Roxas got a free and he decided to use it to check and see if Ventus wrote back. He went through the useless emails of stuff he didn't care about until he got to one that was from Ventus.

"All right, now to just read it" Roxas said as he opened up and started to read the email.

_Dear_ _Roxas_

_I got your last email and inside of it you said weird things were going on. I don't know exactly what you mean but you can tell me in person this weekend because I'm visiting and I'm bringing my two best friends Aqua and Terra with me. Take care until then and be careful._

_Ventus_

"So he's coming this weekend huh. This is great news! Plus his two friends are coming. Terra, wasn't that the name of the guy who Riku met when he was just a little kid. That's crazy but this will help us. I can't wait to tell Sora and Riku." Roxas said as he looked at the clock. There was still about 30 minutes until school ended and he had to see Namine.

"Oh well, guess I better just wait." Roxas said as he sat down. He then yawned. "Maybe I should take a quick nap. After all I got no sleep last night." Roxas said as he moved to a table and rested his head. For some reason, he felt really tired right now so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Roxas_. Two voices said together.

Roxas suddenly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a strange place. After looking around, he realized that the place looked like the place Sora and Riku described as the place where they got their Keyblades.

"Is this place-"  
_Yes Roxas, it is time for you to wield the Keyblade._ Another voice said

"What?" Roxas asked.

_You must wield the Keyblade just as your brother and your friend has._

"Sora told me about this, already, he said that we are going to get tested in some way. So what exactly is my test?" Riku asked

_True but there is no need for you to take any such thing. I believe your actions up till now have already proven that we can trust you. Now when we came here, I believe you should've heard a voice call out your name._

"Do you mean those two voices I heard before I opened my eyes?" Roxas guessed

_Two? Not only one. This is very strange indeed but none the less still a possibility. I suppose those two were the ones that choose you. And in that case, we are lucky, we needed those two to choose someone sooner or later and I was growing worried._

"Who are you talking about?" Roxas asked concerned.

_Us._ Two new voices said. One sounded as a boy's and one sounded as a girl.

"Who are those people?" Roxas asked.

_They are your allies I suppose you should say. They are your Keyblades. The older and deeper voice said_

"Keyblades. I thought we only get one and I never knew these things could talk." Roxas said shocked.

_It is true that most people only use one Keyblade but you are different as it seems. These two are two dual wield Keyblades. Very rare and uncommon indeed. As for them talking, well most do not but every Keyblade is special in its own way._ The voice said

"So now I have to wield them. Fine then, how do I do this." Roxas asked.

_Quite simple really, all you need to do is learn their names. After you do, they will belong to you and then I can tell you the next important thing you need to know. I have an important message so I need you to tell everyone else so I need you to hurry up and join your Keyblades._ The deeper voice said confidently.

Roxas stood there for a minute. "Okay then, let's get this started. What are you names?" Roxas asked

He two lights started to glow and take the shape of two Keyblades. However the light was too bright for Roxas to see and specific details. _Nice to meet you Roxas. I hope we'll get along well. Now for our names, we are known as-_

* * *

"Young man wake up." A voice said as Roxas opened his eyes.

_Shit, what the hell happened? I woke up now and right when I was about to learn those Keyblades names. _ Roxas thought. He then held out his hand and tried to make them appear but nothing came. _Damn it, figures I would wake up right when I needed to hear everything. Now I can't hear those stupid things. _ Roxas thought getting furious.

_ "__Young man, I'_m terribly sorry but the day is about to end and you looked as though you were having an uneasy dream." The voice said

Roxas looked up and saw and old man standing nears him. He wore a long black jacket and he looked quite old. He was also bald and had bright yellow eyes. Roxas had never seen this man before so if he was a teacher Roxas never knew him.  
"I'm sorry about waking you up young man but we wouldn't want you to be late I'm sure you have lots of things to do when you now that school is almost over. You better get moving." The old man said with a small smile. Roxas couldn't tell why, but the man let out a dark and evil feel to it and Roxas wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Right, I'll just be going." Roxas said slightly disturbed. He then got up and started to walk away to meet Namine after school. He still felt slightly annoyed that he was woken up before he could learn the names of those two Keyblades.

The old man stood there for a minute and after Roxas was gone, he smiled a bit in a cold and evil way. "If I hadn't woken the boy up, he may have gotten a Keyblade. That would've been a problem don't you think Xemnas and Saix." The man said calmly as Saix and Xemnas walked out from behind a bookshelf.

"I told you we would be able to use him. Of course he seems to have no intention of joining us master Xehanort." Xemnas said

Xehanort looked unsurprised. "It does not matter either way. Still I must admit, he shares a striking resemblance to his cousin Ventus. And if he's anything like him, he will care about his friends just as much as Ventus did."

"Where do you think he's going?" Saix asked.

"No idea but if I were you, I'd follow him." Xemnas said

"Indeed, it seems as though he's going to meet with that girl Namine. Saix go after them and make sure he and her are alone. I believe she intends to tell Roxas everything. She seems to be trust him."

"Should I allow her to tell Roxas everything?" Saix asked looking up.

"Do as you please Saix but the one order I must give is this, the girl is becoming a nuisance. I do not believe a person like Roxas will ever help us and Xemnas you were a fool for ever believing he'd join us. However if we break him, that's a much greater prize." Xehanort said

"Break him, how?" Saix asked

"The same way we broke the last person who stood against us or do I need to remind you of what we did with Cloud."

"So you want me to kill the girl." Saix said

"Yes, that Namine girl needs to die. You understand don't you? As for how you do it I really don't care but make sure you do it." Xehanort said coldly

"And what becomes of me afterwards."

"Does it matter, you will be fine. Unlike with Sephiroth, I consider you someone valuable so I will make sure nothing happens to you. After the girl is finished, come back here and I will make sure nothing will come to you."

"You actually believe the police won't do anything." Saix said

"Police are so useless. The only reason they caught Sephiroth is because he allowed them too. He could break out anytime he wanted to. Believe me the only people who even stand a chance of stopping us are Mickey and Yen Sid and Yen Sid has gone off to god knows were. And Mickey is too afraid to stop us. Or did you forget why he never shut down our club even though he knew that we killed Tiffa." Xemnas said calmly.

"Very well then, the girl will die. I will break the boy's spirit." Saix said calmly

"And Saix, use the Weapon we gave you. They may not be quite as powerful as Keyblades but they should still work nicely." Xehanort said as Saix nodded and walked out to go and follow Roxas.

"Do you believe Saix can actually do it? Killing someone is no small task." Xemnas said sounding worried

"This is his test Xemnas. He must pass it. I was a fool many years ago. I once tried to start a battle with the school but little did I know, Mickey created his own small army of Keyblade wielders. They were able to stop me but I knew that I would have my revenge. The only Keyblade wielder strong enough to beat me is Yen Sid and he's no were to be found. I must admit this will make things a little boring but it really is no big deal. Now Xemnas, I have a small task for you."

"And what is it."

"I'm sure you've noticed already but we have some people trying to betray the organization. Larxene and Marluxia are both involved in this and they're trying to get Axel involved too. You know what has to be done."

"Very well." Xemnas said as he walked away

Xehanort stood there with an evil smile on his face. "Soon, oh so soon I will have my plan succeeded."

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay so here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Also I just want to let all of you know that there will be no new chapter next week and possible even the week after. I'm sorry but I have regents exams and I need time to study for them so I'm really sorry but I won't have time to write any of my stories. Sorry again but lets start the chapter so please Read and Review to let me know what you think of this one and let's get it started._

**Chapter 11 Xem****nas Strikes**

* * *

"That idiot Axel is late." Larxene said annoyed

"Patience Larxene, Axel has been busy plus he seems to be bothered by his little buddy Roxas." Marluxia said

The two of them were waiting for Axel to show up in the club room. They decided to meet up and discuss some of the events that have been going on within the past few weeks. They wanted to speak with Axel about all of this.

"He's being a big baby; he is worrying about his stupid little friends. He should focus on what's important." Larxene said

"True, but it really is no big deal. He is quite the strange person. One minute he's worrying about his friend and the next, he's making jokes and acting like a fool." Marluxia said

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Hope I'm not interrupting your alone time." Axel said as he walked into the clubroom.

"Speak of the devil. Axel, were have you been."

"Just walking around, I kind of wanted to not come today but I decided I should warn you." Axel said sounding serious.

"Warn us of what exactly?" Marluxia said

"Well I think some of the other members are growing suspicious of everything. Saix has been constantly giving me dirty looks as though he suspects me of something. If you ask me, they would've learned sooner or later. Don't forget, we have been staying in the club late every day after the rest of the members left. I guess it was becoming obvious."

"Wonderful and what about this changes anything." Marluxia said

"Like I said the others are aware, if you ask me we should stop doing this. You guys know how crazy the organization gets when they get pissed. Remember what they did to Namine and she wasn't even our worse example. There was that Cloud guy too. So I think we should just stop our little plan otherwise there'll be consequences. Got it memorized" Axel said

"I do but you must be an idiot if you believe we're going to stop this. The organization is growing corrupt and I intend to find answers on what they're really up to. You should do the same." Marluxia said

"I'm just looking out for you guys but I guess you guys are just idiots. Trust me you guys should stop." Axel warned

"And you're sounding like a coward and a little girl." Larxene said annoyed

"Whatever you guys say, I just think were being idiots. But if you won't listen two me, then I'm done trying to convince you to not get involved."

"Yes Axel, that is the wise thing to do, unlike these to idiots you're talking to." A voice said

All three of them turned around to see Xemnas standing in the doorway looking very annoyed.

"Xemnas" Larxene growled getting angry.

"What brings you here today; I thought you said we weren't meeting up today." Marluxia said

"I should be asking you three that. After all I told you guys not to come today yet here you three are. Come to think of it, you three have been staying late after our meetings ended every day. I find it rather suspicious." Xemnas said

"Don't act like you don't know what we've been up too." Marluxia said

"True, I suppose I have been aware of your activities for about a week now. I've just chosen to remain silent. But now Xehanort is growing inpatient so I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you two to leave the club." Xemnas said

"Two?" Axel said shocked

"Yes Axel only those two. You see I still have use of you but those two are officially usless." Xemnas said

"You must really be retarded if you think we'll leave quietly. We've discovered a few of the secrets this school has to offer. Like for example that the students here all have the potential to master some kind of magic. Although it's only a handful, Larxene and I have learned. And we know that you have learned as well. The only problem is that magic only takes one so far. They need something even more powerful, the ultimate tool of magic and offense, the Keyblade." Marluxia said

"So you've learned a few things, impressive. And what else do you know."

"I know that Xehanort's true power was sealed away long ago. It was sealed in some place called Kingdom Hearts. I also know that the only people that can open Kingdom Hearts are Keyblade wielders." Marluxia explained.

"Yes this is all true. Master Xehanort was once a Keyblade Master but after he turned rogue, Yen Sid fought him and sealed his power away within Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort lost his Keyblade and most of his magic on that day. However he then gave some of his power to some of us. I was one of those people. Of course my strength isn't nearly as high as his; I am still one of the most powerful people in this school." Xemnas said calmly

"There's more though. The reason we have caused misery to other student's life is to see if they would awaken a Keyblade. The reason we killed that Tiffa girl was just to see if in Clouds anger, he would awaken the power of one. But you could never wield a Keyblade so we moved on, tried to go after that Namine girl but that failed miserable as well. So know we are after Roxas."

"All you say is true. And as we speak I'm sending Saix to kill that useless girl Namine in an attempt to see if Roxas can awaken the powers of a Keyblade. However it doesn't matter either way, there's plenty of students in the school and Mickey won't do anything to stop us." Xemnas said

_Roxas_ Axel thought growing worried about his friend as he turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't leave Axel. There's something I want you to see." Xemnas said

"Listen Xemnas, we aren't the weaklings back when we joined this stupid club. We're stronger now and we intend to finish you off." Larxene said as lightning appeared in her hands.

"So you learned how to do some magic. It's all pointless." Xemnas said

"This is only natural. You should've known it would come to this." Marluxia said as a scythe appeared in his hands.

"You two really are fools. But it seems you've gotten to learn to much information for your own good. It seems you two can't just leave here anymore. I can't have you telling our little secrets to anyone. So I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you two now. I'm sure master Xehanort will forgive me for this." Xemnas said coldly.

"You can try but if you think we're just going to let you kill us, you're crazy. We intend to stop you for once and for all. We never trusted you, and now I see that you were just using us for some stupid goal of yours. To call you a Bastard would be an understatement. This time, you're the one who's going to die." Larxene said

"I suppose it always had to come to this. Allowing you two to join the organization was a mistake. I'll be sure to correct that mistake right now." Xemnas said

"Die you Bastard!" Larxene yelled as she shot a bolt of lightning at Xemnas but Xemnas simple jumped out of the way. Larxene moved behind Xemnas and shot out a beam lightning but Xemnas knocked it away by simple flicking his hand.

"Is this all you can do, how pathetic." Xemnas said calmly as Larxene threw lightning spears toward Xemnas's head. The spears looked as though they were going to hit Xemnas, but suddenly a barrier appeared out of nowhere to protect him.

"What" Larxene said annoyed.

"How pointless, while it's true that some people here can master magic, others are simple fools who believe that just because they have it, they can't lose. You two are some of those fools. Even If you were to train for ten whole years, you still wouldn't come near to the power Xehanort has given me. That's something that no amount of determination can change." Xemnas said as he vanished and appeared in front of Larxene. He then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. Out of desperation, Larxene grabbed Xemnas's arm and tried to shock him but he remained unsurprised. "How pointless, you really are nothing but trash that never belonged in the organization." Xemnas said as he created a spear of energy and stabbed it through Larxene's chest, piercing her heart.

"Such a worthless death for such a piece of trash seems fitting." Xemnas said coldly as he turned to Marluxia. "Your next"

Marluxia moved forward and swing his scythe upward but Xemnas jumped back to avoid it. Xemnas the created the energy spear in his hands and launched forward he then stabbed Marluxia.

"How pathetic, you truly are a waste of life." Xemnas said

"Don't be so over confident you bastard." Marluxia said as he suddenly vanished and Xemnas got surrounded by pink Sakura flower petals.

"What is this?" Xemnas said annoyed.

He scanned the area but he couldn't focus with all of the petals around.

"They're throwing off your senses aren't they? You see I use these flower petals to distract you and destroy your senses they make fighting me a real pain in the ass don't they. Pity for you that you have no way of knowing when or where I'm going to strike." Marluxia said from outside the flowers. Xemnas tried to trace his voice in order to find his location but it was no use.

"This is your last warning to stop this foolish treachery." Xemnas warned

"Not happening, Axel may be too afraid to do it but I intend to finish what I started. I've doing all of this alone from the very beginning." Marluxia said

"Alone eh, so you really have forgotten about Larxene already. Can't say that I'm surprised" Xemnas said

"Larxene, who the hell is that,?"

"Not that it matters anymore but she was once a member of your little group. I just killed her a couple of minutes ago."

"Bullshit, is that was the case then why do I have no memory of her."  
"Simple really, Xehanort doesn't kill anyone, what he does is far worse, he erases them from all existence. But I suppose you wouldn't know that now would you." Xemnas said

"Even if that's the truth, then why can't I remember her? You told me that you killed her not Xehanort."

"You really don't listen you fool. I said Xehanort has given me his powers so it's only natural that the same rules apply to me. So in short whoever I kill, becomes erased from existence this includes all memories of them. And the same will become of you. Plus, Xehanort has given Saix some of his powers so when Saix kills Namine, well I assume you understand just fine. Not that this will matter since you will die soon." Xemnas said

Suddenly, Marluxia appeared behind Xemnas, swung his Scythe, and stabbed Xemnas straight through the heart.

"Thanks for the info. Now here's some advice, don't let your guard down." Marluxia said as Xemnas coughed up blood from the blow dealt through his chest.

"Good advice." Xemnas's voice said however it came from behind Marluxia. Marluxia quickly turned around and when he did, he saw a second Xemnas. Before Marluxia could do anything, Xemnas grabbed him and lifted him in the air similar to what he did with Larxene.

"How did you do that you bastard?" Marluxia asked angrily

"I's very simple really, the thing you stabbed was just a clone of myself. I've learned how to create replicas of myself to distract my opponents. And I'll have you know that those are just the beginning of my powers. In short, you never stood a chance to begin with."

"Impossible, I thought I had you."

"And all of your efforts were wasted. What a pity for you. Now since you fought well, I'll tell one more thing. These weapons I use are known as the Ethereal Blades. I can use them for long distance battles as well as swords like I used today. They are also the weapons I use to erase worthless people like yourself from all of existence. It is a dangerous weapon but as you can tell I've mastered it quite well. But of course that is why I was one of the people chosen by master Xehanort. You were truly a fool Marluxia." Xemnas said

"Burn in hell you piece of shit." Marluxia said

Xemnas simply took one of his blades and stabbed Marluxia in the chest. Marluxia then coughed out blood and held his stomach in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it to know that you are about to become nothing. It must be painful after all soon you will be nothingness. Tell me though how does it feel knowing that your whole existence will be vanished as if everything you did was a lie." Xemnas said with a sick grin.

"What's your deal, can't you tell that Xehanort will turn his back on you. You're just his tool as well." Marluxia said as he continued to bleed.

"You truly are a fool. Xehanort won't do such a thing simple because he has made us one with him. I know what he is thinking and he knows what I'm thinking. He even knows what I'm doing and what I'm thinking this very second. I admit it may be slightly annoying but I know he is a loyal master and I intend to stay loyal to him."

"You and he are both insane. So why are you doing this?" Marluxia asked

"A pathetic question, that garbage like you doesn't even deserve to know the answer." Xemnas said

Marluxia raised his scythe and tried to hit Xemnas once more but Xemnas quickly chopped off Marluxia's hand and knocked the scythe away.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this. You clearly fear the Keyblade wielders and how I'll laugh on the day when they all surpass you and kill you." Marluxia said

"You claim this but so far I have no disadvantage, once Xehanort returns, all chances are hopeless. Still I must say your will to live is impressive. Most people would've died from the loss of blood by know yet you keep trying to fight. No matter, you no longer need to be afraid. It's all about to end." Xemnas said as he raised his blade.

"I hope your death is a painful one you bastard." Marluxia said as Xemnas stabbed him with his blade and killed him.

"So much for that fool, In a matter of minutes he will be erased from all people's memories." Xemnas said

"You really killed him." Axel said sounding shocked and scared.

"And Larxene but I doubt you remember her. Like I said, these blades can erase a person from existence. SO I assume that soon you'll be forgetting about Marluxia too. And I'm shocked that you're still here." Xemnas said

"If I ran you would've just followed me and killed me." Axel said

"Smart thinking"

"So are you going to kill me too?" Axel asked

"Of course not, I have any reason to want you dead. And besides we may still need you."

"Right"

"I'm sure you won't try anything after all if you did then that would mean death. Now all we need to do is continue waiting for Saix to be done with his job." Xemnas said

"Yea" Axel said

_Roxas, I don't know what's going to happen but I worry about all of this. Looks like I have to become your enemy. I'm sorry but this man is a monster. I just pray that Saix doesn't do anything to you._

To Be continue


	12. Chapter 12

_Well good news everyone, finals are done so now I'm able to post the new chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one because this one you guys are finally going to learn about what happened to Namine. I've had people mention about it in reviews and private messages for a while now and it's finally time for you guys to finish everything. So thank you for your patience of waiting an extra week. Please leave a review because I really want to know what you guys thought of how I made the Namine story work because I put a lot of thought into this one so I'd like to know all of your opinion's of it. With that said let's begin and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12 Namine**

Roxas ran from the library toward the cafeteria to see Namine and talk to her and hopefully finally learn what about what happened to her over the summer break. When he arrived at the cafeteria he saw Namine sitting alone eating Ice Cream.

"Hey there, sorry I'm a little late but I kind of fell asleep in the library and overslept. But luckily some old guy woke me up." Roxas said

Truth be told he was a little bothered by the fact that the guy woke him up because he was about to learn the name of two Keyblades but sadly he wasn't able to learn anything yet. He was also afraid that he wouldn't get another chance to get the two Keyblades ever again. One thing was for sure, he knew they had talked to him which he was pretty sure didn't normally happen or at least it didn't happen with Riku and Sora.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked Roxas. She could tell he was distracted by something and she was starting to regret asking him to come here.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just lost in thought, you see my cousin will be visiting soon and a lot has been happening." Roxas said

"Oh, in that case would it be easier if we talked another day." Namine suggested

"No today is fine besides there's always going to be something on my mind." Roxas said laughing a bit.

"Yea I guess so. So any way you asked me about what happened over summer break for me. I said that I'd tell you and I still intend to but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Namine said cautiously

"Fine I promise I won't tell anyone and this secret will stay between the two of us." Roxas said annoyed but unsurprised.

"Okay then but it's a long story." Namine said

"And I have plenty of time." Roxas said

"Right then let me start at the beginning." Namine said as she began.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was the third week of summer and Namine was getting really excited. She went away for the first two weeks to visit her grandparents so she couldn't hang out with any of her friends but now that she was back, she had made plans to hang out with them in a few days.

She decided to walk around town for a bit and see what was going on. She was walking through town and was enjoying seeing all of the familiar faces around the town. She was glad to be back home and she was enjoying being back.

"It's so nice to be back." Namine said to herself as she took out a sketchbook and started to draw a bit of how the town was and how active it looked today.

Namine had a book bag on her and inside of it she kept three sketchbooks. Two of them were full of things she drew while she was at her grandparent's house.

"Grandma and Grandpa have been so kind to me over these past two weeks and ever since my parents died. They really spoil me rotten and they're always so nice. And they even made me that great offer right before I left." Namine said happily.

Right before Namine left her grandparents house, they asked her if when school began she'd like to stay with them. Truth be told, that would be something Namine would love to do more than anything in the world. She loved spending time with her grandparents and the thought of being able to stay there for the whole school year filled her up with joy.

She kept walking around until she saw a strange man walking by her. She couldn't see his face but he was wearing a black robe which Namine found odd because it was summer time and she thought that this person had to be out of his mind to dress in something like that during the summer.

The man kept walking and accidentally bumped into Namine knocking her down.

"Ow." Namine said as she hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going and try to stay out of people's way." The man said coldly as he walked away.

"Jerk, He needs to learn some manners." Namine said when the man was out of ear distance.

She then turned to a clean page of her sketchbook and drew a picture of the man she saw.

_Still, what was up with the outfit he was wearing? It is the middle of summer after all so I wonder what entered this guys mind and made him believe that wearing a black coat that looked uncomfortable was a good idea. I'm not big on fashion or anything but I still wouldn't wear anything like that. But I suppose people wear what they want to wear. Still, I find it annoying that the guy was so rude with me. He bumps into me and then he has the nerve to tell me to watch were I'm going. I wish he could learn to be a little nicer._ Namine thought about the strange man she saw.

She then decided to stop and get something to eat at a nearby stand. She went to one of her favorite food stands and ordered a salad.

"Hello there Namine, it is good to see you again. So I take it you got back from visiting your grandparents." The shopkeeper said happily to Namine.

"Yea I had a real great time there and drew lots of pictures." Namine said happily.

She and the shop owner were good friends from long ago. Namine liked the shop owner because she would give Namine free food after her parents died and always talked with her about how things were going and how school was.

"But a little while ago I bumped into this really weird guy in a black robe and he started being really rude to me. He knocked me down and then just said I should watch were I'm going." Namine said annoyed as she took a forkful of her salad and placed it into her mouth and chewed.

"I see. Pity to because I know who you're talking about. Lately those guys have been showing up around here and been causing trouble."

"Well why don't you do something about it then?" Namine asked

"I told some people but they say that those guys are up to no harm so there's no need to do anything about it. They told me to just deal with it."

"Well that's just not right. Do you think there up to no good?"

"I'm almost certain of it. They always seem to have a strange look in their eye, like they're up to no good." The owner said sadly.

"Well if no one's helping without proof then I'll go and find that proof." Namine said happily.

"Are you sure about that Namine? I really have a bad feeling about them and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I saw one of them pass by a little while ago so all I need to do is follow him and see what I can learn." Namine said as she gave the owner thumbs up.

Namine then got up and went to see if she could find the man in the black coat. Little did she know how much she would soon regret it?

* * *

"Geese where is that guy?" Namine said annoyed after looking for him for over an hour.

Almost as soon as she said it, she saw him in a dark ally.

_Found him. And what could he be up to in a dark ally, this looks very suspicious. Whatever it is, I doubt he's up to something good._ Namine thought to herself as she stood there and tried to get a better look.

Almost in an instant the man vanished as if he was never there.

_What, were did he go? One second he was at the end of that dark ally and then he vanished as though it magic._ Namine thought confused out of her mind. She then walked into the ally to see if she could find out what the man was doing in the ally. Unfortunately she found out.

The ally was really dark so she couldn't see at first but once her vision got better she saw a man at the end of the ally. He wasn't moving and he was surrounded by blood.

Namine suddenly grew very scared and ran up to the man. "Hey what happened here?" Namine asked concerned.

The man had black hair that was kept back in a ponytail he wore a white coat that looked the coats that the teachers from the high school she was going to go to.

"Who are you?" The man said this with a dyeing voice.

"My name is Namine mister, look what happened to you." Namine said concerned. She had no idea how to handle a situation like this.

"Xehanort and his bastard apprentice Xemnas happen. Xehanort was to afraid to come and face me himself so he sent his assistant Xemnas to do it for him." the man said

"What are you talking about? Did you get this way in a fight and did the man in the black coat do this to you?" Namine asked still panicked.

"Yes he was Xemnas. Listen girl..., my name is Eraqus; I am a teacher... at the Disney high school." Eraqus said slowly. Namine could tell this man was really hurt because he could barely speak.

"I know that place; I'm going to school there soon." Namine said

"Is that so, then... I pity you. Listen girl that school... is more trouble... then it's worth and... With those organization guys around... the school will become a living hell."

"Living hell, you're not serious are you?"

"I'm afraid I am...Those guys in black... will ruin everything master Yen Sid built. Xehanort... won't stop until he's taken everyone else out just like... he's done with... me. He only... did this because he... sees's me as a... threat, after all... I did train under Yen Sid." Eraqus said

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Namine said

"You see the state... I'm in. There is... nothing you... can do." Eraqus said and then he went quiet for a minute as if to think. "Actually there is... one thing." Eraqus said sadly.

"What is it, whatever it is I'll try to help?" Namine said.

"Thank you and... I hate to ask this of... you but I need... you to... kill me." Eraqus said

Namine wasn't sure she heard him right. It didn't make any sense, why would someone want another person to kill them.

"What are you talking about, that's just crazy." Namine said

"I know it sounds... crazy but... I need you to do it. It may... be hard to believe... but I just recently found... out that when... Xehanort kills a person... he erases all memories of them from existence. This will... mean that if I... die by the wound he inflected... then no one... will remember me. That will... also mean that... Xehanort will never be... caught for his crime... so please do this request... if you kill me... then my soul will... be free and... Xehanort can be stopped." Eraqus begged.

"No, I can't do it, no matter how you look at it, I'd still be killing someone and I can never do that." Namine said

"Please... I will die no matter what... you do so... I need you to do this." Eraqus said

But Namine couldn't kill him; she just couldn't take a person's life. She knew it was wrong and refused to do that.

Suddenly Namine felt her body begin on her own, she had no control over what she did next and in her heart she wished she never did this. She started opening her sketchbook and drawing a picture of the horrifying scene she was staring at. SHe didn't know what made her do this but for some reason she felt as though this was important and something she had to do and something only she could do. She finished drawing it and then put the book in her bag.

"Why did I just do that?" Namine asked shocked.

"I wonder the same... you won't kill me though... pity, now Xehanort will have... his way and I will... be forgotten and erased from... all memories so... that picture you drew is meaningless because... soon it will vanish from... existence along... with any other evidence of... me. You are such... a fool but a goodhearted... fool I suppose. Please be carful... and I pray... that you never have to... deal with those jerks... but if you do... make sure you stop Xehanort for me." Eraqus said with one last breath as he closed his eyes and all movement came to a end.

"Hey are you okay, please wake up." Namine said as tears filled her eyes. She may have not even known the man but to watch someone die was the most painful thing she had ever lived.

* * *

She ran at top speed as fast as she could out of fear back home.

"I can't believe that. That was almost as bad as when I heard the news that my parents had died." Namine said still in tears and freaked out beyond measures.

"He said after he died all traces of him would be gone but then why do I still remember everything perfectly?" Namine said confused. "Maybe it just takes time to leave someone's memory. As much as I hate it, I wish I could forget seeing that. I won't be able to sleep for weeks."

Namine then took out her third sketchbook and flipped to the page she drew. Nothing had changed. There was still a drawing of Eraqus in the ally, covered in blood. The picture alone made her want to vomit.

Once again Namine felt her body move on her own. She walked outside her house, dug a small hole in her back yard, and put the sketchbook with the drawing inside the hole, and then covered the hole up. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to hide the book at all coasts.

After she hid her book, she walked up in her room and laid on her bed. She thought she would never be able to fall asleep after everything that had happened today but surprisingly she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

* * *

Namine woke up late the next day. She slowly rose from her bed and felt her head. It hurt. The previous night she had nothing but nightmares and she woke up in the middle of the night multiple times the previous night.

"I guess I'm still having nightmares about what happened yesterday." Namine said as she held her head and thought back to the previous day. Strangely enough, she still remembered everything perfectly, although she wished she could forget about it.

She then went to the kitchen and made herself some toast to eat. She really didn't have much of an appetite but she figured she should've eaten something.

"Maybe I should've done more yesterday. I should've gone to the police or something but even if I did, would they believe me. That man said people would forget about him so even if I did go to them, they may just think I'm crazy but then again maybe I am for listening to a dyeing guy like that. For all I know the man could've been crazy himself." Namine said quietly to herself

Suddenly she heard a loud noise knocking on her door. She got up wondering who it could've been. She thought for a minute if she was expecting Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Xion to come but as far as she remembered, she wasn't expecting them. She really wasn't in the mood to see anyone today either.

When she got to the door, she opened it only to find four people standing there in black cloaks. One man had blue hair, one man had red hair, one man was reading a book and had silver hair, and one had long blond hair.

"So this is the girl Xemnas told us to find right Saix?" The blond guy asked.

"Yes Vexen, she saw something she shouldn't have seen and now I need to make sure she forgot about it." The man named Saix said back.

"There you go again acting all secretive and keeping things from us. Right Zexion" The red haired guy said to the man reading the book.

"I agree with Axel, you wake us up early and drag us all the way here without even telling us what you plan on doing, it bothers me greatly." Zexion said looking up from his book.

"Both of you shut up, look if you two really don't like this then by all means leave. As for me, I intend to finish what I Xemnas asked me to do." Saix said as he stepped forward

"What are you guys even talking about?" Namine said trying to fool them into thinking she forgot what she saw.

"Seems like whatever happened, she has no memory of whatever it is you did yesterday Saix so let's go." Axel suggested.

"First of all I didn't do anything, Xemnas did and second I saw her following us around. I doubt she would've forgotten about that." Saix said coldly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Namine lied. She was getting terrified now.

"She's clearly lying, the expression on her face shows it." Vexen said

"I could tell that for myself."Saix said as he walked into Namine's house. Before he could do anything else, Namine ran up into her room, shut the door and locked it.

_What are they doing here and what do they want with me. Are they going to kill me too just like with that man? No please god no, I don't want to die._ Namine thought to herself terrified.

Suddenly the door to her room flew open.

"Looks like there was no lock" Zexion said calmly

"Lucky for us, unlucky for her" Vexen said

"Still I must admit, playing this game of cat and mouse has been fun but what do you guys say we leave her before this gets out of hand." Axel said only to get a dark glare from Saix. "Of course we won't do that. It's never that simple." Axel said

"Please leave now, or else I'm going to call the police." Namine said

"Go ahead, and when you do I'm sure they'll make such a difference." Saix said sarcastically.

He then grabbed her and pinned her against her wall.

"You won't tell anyone, not if you care for your pathetic life. I will kill you without a second thought." Saix whispered into Namine's ear so that

"You're crazy, you know what would happen if you did that."

"I don't think I'd have to worry about that. Xemnas and Xehanort have made told me to do whatever's necessary and if I have to get one of them to kill you then it will be done. So I have one last piece of advice to tell you, you better shut up and do as we say." Saix warned.

Namine was terrified. "Fine" She said to afraid to do anything else.

"Good for starters you are to never tell anyone about this understood. Second, you are to stay in this house understood, don't go hiding with any adults just because you think they'll save you. And third, you are to never interfere with us again." Saix said

Namine hated this, she was looking forward to going to live with her grandparents but now she couldn't because she was to afraid to do anything else.

"Okay fine now can you just leave?" Namine pleaded.

"Hmm perhaps" Saix said as he turned his head and stared towards a box in Namine's room. "What on earth are those?"Saix said as he eyed the huge box.

"Nothing! Stay away from it!" Namine screamed. Inside that box was all of the sketchbooks she kept over the years and every drawing she had drew was inside of it. So much time and effort went into ever one of them that she didn't want them touching the box.

"Now I'm even more interested." Saix said coldly as he opened the box and looked at the sketchbooks. "What on earth are these?

"They look like drawings. Look pretty good, and like they took a lot of time." Axel said

"I can tell, and what a waste of time. I always found art a rather useless subject perhaps we should do her a favor and get rid of these for her."

"No! Please, I've drawn for as long as I can remember, if you two tear up those books, then it'll be like tearing up pieces of my memories so please don't." Namine begged.

"Well Saix, I think we should leave it at that. She seems to really care for those things and besides if we were to do that, we would be pretty heartless and we're not that bad right Saix." Axel said

Saix then had a small and cold grin on his face. "Wrong Axel, wrong" He said as he grabbed each of the sketchbooks and tore each of them up one by one until the whole box was empty.

Namine felt crushed. So many years of drawing all of her favorite thing, and now they were all destroyed.

"Saix, you went too far with that. There was no need to do that yet you went ahead and did it." Axel said annoyed

"We simple needed to show her not to get in our way and to stay out of business that doesn't affect her. Now then, let's get going." Saix said as he and the others left leaving Namine sitting there feeling crushed and miserable.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That's everything that happened." Namine said after she finished telling her story.

"I had no idea it was that crazy. But are you sure that teacher once taught here because I never even heard of this guy." Roxas said.

"I swear. He had to have worked here."

"But one day we looked through the yearbooks and there was never any evidence of him." Roxas said confused.

"I know but I'm convinced it had to be true." Namine swore

"I believe you, but it's just weird, why do you seem to be the only one who knows about this guy?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, it's crazy though and I still sometimes have nightmares of what happened." Namine said

"Yea and I can tell why you wouldn't want to tell anyone. I kind of feel bad for making you tell me." Roxas said

"Don't, I told you because I trust you." Namine said

"Yea, at first I wasn't so sure, but now I know I have to help you. Look if those guys try anything then come tell me okay. I swear I'll protect you and if I can't, then they're going to have to go up against Sora Riku, Kairi, and Xion.": Roxas said with a grin.

"Thank you Roxas. That's really kind of you." Namine said with a small blush.

"It's the least I can do after hearing about all those horrible things that happened to you." Roxas swore.

"Yes, it's quite sad indeed. Breaks my little heart hearing that story being told to people when I specifically said to never mention it." A voice said

Namine and Roxas turned around and nearby they saw what had to be the worst thing ever. Saix was walking toward them and he clearly knew what Namine had said. And one thing was for sire, he was looking angrier than ever and he was making Namine get scarred out of her mind.  
"You two are in quite a bit of trouble." Saix said with a cold, dark glare.

TO be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay so heres the next chapter. Sorry to leave the last one on such a cliffhanger but it had to happen. Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that there won't be a new chapter for a few weeks because I'm going on vacation and I'll be gone for awhile. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this one, please leave a review to let me know what you thought and let's begin._

* * *

**Chapter 13 Saix vs. Roxas**

"You truly are an idiot Namine. I could've sworn that I specifically told you not to tell anyone about our little meeting. What part of that didn't you understand because last I checked, it seemed like some obvious instructions." Saix said angrily

"Saix" was all Namine could say back. She was too afraid to say anything else.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas said angrily

"I'm here to collect a debt. You see your little friend couldn't keep her mouth shut. But I am a kind man after all, you see I can tell you've had it rough Namine and I'll be happy to make all that pain go away along with your entire existence." Saix said as a strange looking blue sword appeared in his hands.

"What is that thing?" Roxas asked as he started to grow worried.

"This was a gift from master Xehanort. You see he has placed some of himself inside of me so now I posses some of his powers. Including the one that allows me to erase the person I kill from existence." Saix explained

"So what Namine said was true, you guys really do kill people."

"Yes that is the truth. I am confused about how this girl seems to remember about that fool Eraqus; his memory should've been destroyed." Saix said

"I don't know, but do you really think I want to remember that horrible day. For awhile now, I've wished that day never happened. That day ruined everything." Namine said as she started to cry.

"You caused it yourself foolish girl after all you did butt into our business. But I still find it strange, you remember Eraqus but you seem to forget about Marluxia and Larxene." Saix said

"Who the hell are those guys?" Roxas asked having no memory of anyone.

"Two members of our group, I suppose I should say ex members since they are now dead. Xemnas must've killed them. I cannot blame him though, they were tractors after all."

"Listen you bastard, I'd leave if I were you. Earlier today I had awoken the powers of the Keyblade so if you even try to stop me then you're dead." Roxas threatened.

"Is a bluff like that supposed to scare me? I never once believed a piece of trash like yourself could do what your cousin could. Now stop trying to compete with the grownups and leave you little liar." Saix said calmly.

_Damn it, he knew I was lying, still I had that dream so maybe I'll be able to make them work. I just hope those two Keyblades will show up._ Roxas thought to himself as he became calm and held out his hands. "Appear!" Roxas said to himself only to find that no Keyblades came.

_Damn it, nothing came at all._ Roxas thought to himself annoyed.

"Well isn't that the definition of the word pathetic. I can't believe you actually tried to bring out a Keyblade when you never even got one." Saix said

"Roxas, please just leave. I don't know what's going on here but I don't want you to get hurt. Even if this guy kills me it won't matter because you'll forget who I am. So who cares, stop fighting to protect someone who you'll forget." Namine said

"Good theory and I am in a good mood today so if you truly want, I'll let him go." Saix said

Roxas stood up and got in front of Namine. "Your right that I'll forget about you if he kills you but your wrong about something else, that wouldn't make everything okay. If a friend of yours dies and you don't remember the person then it doesn't make it okay that they died. I'd rather cry knowing that my friends dead then forget that they ever excised, that's a pain even worse than knowing they're dead. Look I have no intention of leaving and he's not going to heart you. I told you I'd protect you and that's an oath I intend to keep." Roxas said

"I don't understand, why would you care for someone who's going to be erased from existence. It doesn't concern you." Saix said

"You're wrong Saix it does. Even if their gone then it would still feel wrong and like I'm forgetting something really important. I'm not going to let that happen." Roxas declared.

"Then you are a fool. You should know you can't stop me." Saix said

Roxas laughed at this. "I don't have to My brother Sora and his buddy RIku will sense something's up and they'll be here soon. And unlike me, they're the real deal, they are both true Keyblade wielders and once they get here, they're going to kick your ass." Roxas said with confidence.

"Those two are what? I can't believe that" Saix said sounding a little surprised.

"Shocked aren't you. And they will come." Roxas said

"Pity thought that it changes nothing." Saix said

"What are you talking about; I just said my friends would be here soon. If I were you then I'd be getting scared right about now." Roxas warned.

"If you were me then you'd know that I have nothing to worry about. Ever since Namine saw what we were doing on that day, we were a little bit more careful when we killed someone. Now we put a barrier around the area. If those fools even try to come into this room, they'll be taken directly outside the school. Didn't you find it weird that it was only the three of us inside a cafeteria? Seemed a little odd doesn't it. I warped everyone in here outside before entering and then I put up the barrier. Even if your two friends come, they are too young and inexperienced to do anything about it." Saix said

"No way" Roxas said surprised.

"What did you just assume it was fate or something that caused the three of us to be here alone? Why wouldn't anyone else come in here? Face the facts, your friends aren't coming and neither are any teachers." Saix said

"I see, in that case Namine run. Try to get out of here, maybe we can get out of the barrier this guy put up." Roxas said

"I can't just leave you, he could kill you." Namine said

"Geese you're a pain. Just go!" Roxas yelled but Namine simply shook her head anyway in refusal.

"As cute as this is, it would be pointless. You can't leave this Barrier until I undo it." Saix said

"I see then, well then this changes everything. I was originally going to make sure Namine leaves but now I know all I need to do is beat you and force you to undo this stupid barrier." Roxas declared.

"You must be joking, you have no weapon yet you still try to fight how pointless." _Actually, I think it makes sense now; this is why Xehanort wants me to break this kid. He keeps trying to do these crazy things and although it's pointless, it could give unneeded motivation to those other blasted Keyblade wielders. However if I break this kid and take his determination and turn it into a full hopeless feeling, then I'll show his entire family how pointless it is. So I won't kill him, I'll just simple rough him up before taking out his friend._ Saix thought to himself

"Something wrong,. You seem a little troubled Saix. What's wrong, are you all talk." Roxas said

"Please" Saix said as suddenly appeared in front of Roxas. "I just find this hopeless determination you have amusing." Saix said as he grabbed Roxas and through him halfway across the cafeteria.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled.

"How fragile, I'll have to be careful not to break it." Saix said. He then turned to Namine. "I'll finish you in a few minutes." He said with a sick, demented grin.

_What was with that speed and power? I didn't even see him move_. Is he even human?Roxas thought to himself.

"Had enough" Saix said

"Not even close"

Roxas then ran toward Saix and through a punch at him but Saix simple caught the punch and flipped Roxas to the ground. Roxas then took his leg and tried to kick Saix but Saix caught the leg and then kicked Roxas in the stomach.

"This is the spitting image of pathetic. I haven't even started to use my magic and you haven't even touched me." Saix said as he turned and started walking away. As he was walking away, he felt something hard hit his head as he dropped to the floor. "What the?" Saix said as he saw a chair nearby.

"You s shouldn't have turned your back on me. Next time I'll hit you with something a lot harder than a chair." Roxas said

"Little brat. I'll make you stay down and watch as I kill that stupid girl." Saix said as he took out his sword and ran towards Roxas. When he got close enough, he swung it and slashed across Roxas's chest. Roxas drooped to the floor and grabbed his chest as blood started coming out. He was in extreme pain.

"Roxas! Stop it now Saix and leave him alone!" Namine begged with a face full of tears.

_"_Don't worry, that will not kill him. But It should heart him bad enough to keep him down. Now all he can do is watch helplessly as I kill you and after that he'll feel as though he failed and the best part is he won't even know why." Saix said

"Monster" Roxas said angrily. He tried to move but he was in to much pain to be able to. His vision started to go black.

_No way, didn't Saix say that I should be able to stay conscious, then why am I losing consciousness?_ Roxas thought confused.

_Maybe because Saix isn't the one causing this to happen._ A male voice said.

_We got interrupted last time but now we will help you finish the ceremony._ a female voice said

_Ceremony, wait our you two the Keyblades? _Roxas thought.

_Did you just realize that now kid. Great our wielder going to be a slow one._ The male voice said

_That's enough, Now Roxas we'll tell you our names but there's not much time._ the female voice said as Roxas heard the two Keyblades whisper something in his ear.

Roxas then opened his eyes and saw Saix walking toward Namine. He then grabbed his stomach and forced himself to stand up, for some reason it felt easier now and the wound hurt a lot less.

"Leave her alone." Roxas said once more.

Saix turned around. "I'm surprised that you can still stand. But it doesn't matter, you will watch as I kill her.

"Not going to happen. I swear I'll stop you here and now." Roxas said as he crossed his arms and held his hands out. "Now appear Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" Roxas yelled as two Keyblades suddenly appeared in his hands. one was an all black sword with many strange markings on it and the other was an all white sword with a heart and a star at the tip of it.

"Two?" Saix said shocked. "Impossible, how on earth is he able to use two at once. I've never even heard of dual wielding Keyblades. It's just not possible."

"You sound afraid Saix." Roxas said as he pointed the black on at Saix. "Fire!" He yelled as a ball of fire shot out of the Keyblade and hit Saix in the chest. Saix got knocked backwards and fell on the ground.

Then almost instinctively, Roxas took the white Keyblade and pointed it at his wound that Saix made. "Cura!" Roxas said as he wound healed in a matter of seconds.

"This kid has good instincts." The white Keyblade said.

"Whatever you say Oathkeeper, I think he just got lucky. I still don't like how he just fired me without my permission." The black Keyblade spoke.

"I told him he could so what does it matter. Stop whining Oblivion." Oathkeeper said

"Fine then but I still think we need to talk with this kid some more after this fight is over but I doubt right now is the best time." Oblivion said

_Great I get the only two Keyblades that talk in public._ Roxas thought to himself.

"We heard that kid. We are one with you so we can read your thoughts." Oblivion said

"Well I was just shocked that you guys talked." Roxas said

"True, not many Keyblades talk. We are really weird not only are we some of the few Keyblades that can talk, but we're also some of the only ones that are twins." Oathkeeper said

"I see so are you guys going to go around and talk constantly?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe but you'll be the only that can hear us. So right now you kind of look like a weirdo talking to two keys." Oathkeeper said.

"Huh?" Roxas said as he looked as saw Namine looking at him strangely. She was probably confused about who he was talking to.

"Hey, is that blue haired guy getting up?" Oblivion said as Roxas looked and saw Saix stand back up.

"I didn't expect that to happen. This changes things greatly." Saix said

"I bet it does. Either way, you're going down!" Roxas said as he ran toward Saix and Saix grabbed his sword and ran towards him

One thing Roxas noticed was that he was now faster now; he was able to keep up with Saix's speed. That wasn't all; he could also read Saix better. Before he couldn't even see Saix move but now he was following Saix's movements just fine.

Saix ran up to Roxas and swung his blade down towards Roxas but Roxas deflected the blade by swinging his Keyblades. Saix then lunged forward and tried to hit Roxas in the chest but Roxas jumped out of the way and kicked Saix. Roxas then ran up to Saix and swung his Keyblades downwards on Saix cutting him in the chest.

"Impressive, I never thought you'd be able to make me draw blood. And to think those two Keyblades have only just awoken with you." Saix said

"That's just the beginning; it'll get a lot worse if it has to." Roxas said

"No there's no need too. I too am not at full power yet and i still have more to learn but for now it's been fun I suppose. Perhaps I was wrong about you so for today I'll let you and that Namine girl live. Besides I think I know a much better person to take out." Saix said

Roxas ran towards Saix but before he had the chance to hit him, Saix disappeared.

"Great, he used magic to escape. But on the bright side I think the barrier he put up is gone so we should be able to leave." Roxas said

He then withdrew his two Keyblades and turned to Namine. "You're not hurt are you" He said a she grinned.

Namine responded by running up to Roxas and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I was so scared, but you then helped protect me." She said, she was still crying a bit.

"Well of course, I promised didn't I?" Roxas said

"I know but I didn't think you'd actually try so hard. Thank you so much." Namine said

"No problem, what are friends for." Roxas said

"Yea, still I can't believe you were able to do all that. Like a knight who came to save me." Namine said as she blushed a bit.

"I wouldn't go that far." Roxas said

"Whatever you say but you seriously helped me and you were so cool. Still you made me get worried sick." Namine said

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay; I suppose it runs in your family." Namine said

"Yea I guess so. So anyway, look I think it's best if we get out of this school for today. I'm going home and you should come two after all it may be dangerous if you go home to your place today. I'm sure once I explain the situation to Sora and Xion, they'll agree and Xion will let you spend the night with her or something." Roxas said

"Okay then, I doubt I could disagree." Namine said

"And also I really think we should tell Sora and Xion about everything, maybe they'll have some helpful information that can help us out." Roxas said

"Okay fine, we'll stop keeping them in the dark but only because this seems to be getting really serious."

"Good then it's off to my place then." Roxas said as he and Namine left the school and started heading to his house.

However Roxas was still troubled by what Saix had said He knew it couldn't be good and it also meant Saix was planning something the only question was, what on earth was he planning and who was he after.

To Be Continued.

* * *

_So there's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't usually write these authors notes after a chapter but I'd really wanted to tell you guys something. Like I said earlier, there will be no new chapter next week or possible the week after because I'm going away on vacation for awhile and I won't have time to write. I literally barley finished this chapter in time but I had to post this one because I wanted to post one last big one before going away. So hopefully I'll be back soon but I shouldn't be gone any longer than 3 weeks so just to let you guys know that. Also what did you think of this chapter and what do guys think Saix is planning, I'd like to see if you guys can guess it so if you have a prediction of what you think will happen then please leave it in a review or a PM. And if you guys have any questions on this chapter and what happened just ask in a review or PM. Once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry that there won't be one for awhile but life's busy sometimes. Thanks for reading and see you next time_


	14. Chapter 14

_Not much to really say except for the fact that I'm back from vacation, also I will be updating every other week now instead of every week because it's become too much work and I have no free time. The only other thing I'd like to point out is that there's a new cover image since a Pokémon one didn't really make sense to have for a Kingdom Hearts story. I got this image from WolfEmperor52 and with his permission of course so now I have a Kingdom Hearts cover for a Kingdom Hearts story. I just wanted to let you know this and that the image is not mine but I do have permission. With that said time to start the next chapter leave a review o let me know what you thought and let's get going._

* * *

**Chapter 14 Visit From Ventus**

"What the hell happened to you two?" Xion yelled as she saw Roxas and Namine walk into the house.

After the incident with Saix, Roxas and Namine headed to Roxas's house.

"Well I kind of got into a small fight." Roxas said

"you liar, if it was small then why do you look so beat up and tired/ I swear you're a mess. And also why on earth is Namine here?" Xion asked

"She's here because she needs a place to stay for the night." Roxas said

"Okay but she's staying in my room." Xion said

"Was there any other place for her to stay?" Roxas asked

"No, not really. Any way you should go in your room and see Sora, he's been worried about you for a while now."

Roxas nodded and headed into his room leaving Xion alone with Namine.

"So what happened exactly?" Xion asked

Namine remained quiet

"Can you please tell me? You've been silent for a while now and you're barley even spoken to any of us. Look we know you've been talking with Roxas"

""He told you?" Namine said

"No but then again he didn't have. We figured that he could trust him so we never said anything. But please tell me what happened.

Namine looked up; she couldn't hide things from her friends so he decided to tell Xion everything from over the summer to what happened earlier today.

"Hold on a minute, Saix didn't actually try to kill you did he. I mean he was just over exaggerating right?" Xion asked a she prayed that was the case.

Namine shook her head in reply. "I'm afraid not. Xion you weren't there. He looked like a monster. What's worse is he's going after someone these guys are crazy."

"Then you should call the police and let the handle it."

"That'll be about as useful as poking a bear with a stick. It's a pointless idea."

"I suppose if you think about it these guys aren't normal. With all this magic going around police are kind of useless." Xion said

"Yea but Roxas helped me and he protected me from Saix."

"Yea I know. So he finally awaked a Keyblade." Xion said proud of her brother.

"I don't know if that's what those things are called but he had two of them and what's more he was talking with them." Namine said

"I've never heard of anything like that with Sora or Riku." Xion said

"Roxas mentioned those two earlier as well. Exactly what is a Keyblade and how do these people have one?" Namine asked

"I barley know myself all I know is that the people who have them are supposed to be able to defeat some people like Saix. So I guess the people chosen are some kind of students that are better with magic then others." Xion explained

"And what sense does it make?"

"None I suppose. It's confusing but who knows. Either way I'm sure we can trust everyone." Xion said with a grin as Namine nodded

"Rough day for you bro." Sora said to Roxas.

When Roxas entered Sora's room, Sora quickly asked about where he was and hat ad happened to make him look in such a rough state.

"Tell me about it, and now we need to have Namine spend the night. Otherwise she could get hurt."

"Good plan and nice going. Not only is she talking with us now, but you also kicked that assholes butt real bad. That should teach him to mess with us." Sora said

"I doubt he'll stop that easily." Roxas said

"Well when he comes back, we'll be ready."

"Yo Sora, has Roxas returned yet?" Riku asked as he walked into the room.

"I have but what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Roxas, good to see that you're doing all right. I and Sora tried to help you when we saw Saix follow you but for some reason, we couldn't get in." Riku said

"Looks like I'll have to tell the story again." Roxas said as he told Riku what happened.

Riku remained silent for a minute after he heard the story. "Sounds like things are heating up for us." Riku said

"Yea" Roxas agreed

"But Namine came here, funny because I didn't see her or Xion."

"I bet they're in their room talking about girl stuff." Sora groaned

"That wouldn't surprise me" Roxas agreed.

"Yea, well I came over to check up on you guys but it's good to know you are all okay. Anyway, it's been a long day, so let's get to bed." Riku said

"Wait, what you mean by that."

"I mean I'm tired and I don't want to walk home so I'll just sleep here."

"Awesome" Sora said

"Thanks for asking our permission first." Roxas said sarcastically

"Fine next time I'll ask you're magic talking dual wields Keyblades.'" Riku said

"Shut up" Roxas said annoyed that he even mentioned the fact that his Keyblades could talk.

'I'm just saying it's strange."

"Yea but he's lucky to get two of them." Sora complained.

"Yea but it just helps us out more" Riku said

"I guess, anyway before you get to bed you should go tell Xion and Namine that you're here." Roxas said

"Good idea" Riku said as he got up and left.

"I still can't believe how much has happened today." Sora said

"Yea tells me about it and tomorrow Ventus is coming for a visit.'" Roxas said recalling the letter that Ventus sent.

"Good point. He'll be surprised to see how many people are here."

"Can't be helped either way. With all that's going on, we could use some sense on all these crazy activities. Of course Ventus may have no idea what we're talking about and that would make our plan pointless." Roxas said

"Don't say that, it'll still be col to have Ventus visit here. I can't remember the last time he came over since he's so busy with college." Sora said

"Yes, it's always good to see family." Riku said as he walked into the room.

"Did you tell Xion that you're staying?"

"I said that and nothing else because they yelled at me since I walked into the room without knocking. They were pissed." Riku said

"Were they changing?" Roxas asked realizing that if they were then he could understand why they got so pissed.

"They looked like they had just finished."

"That would make sense. Xion also hates it when people never knock. That and it's kind of common sense to always knock before. You enter a girl's room." Roxas explained.

"Well look at mister women expert. You save one girl and now you know everything about girls. Roxas has become quite skilled wouldn't you say Sora?" Riku joked as Sora laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes annoyed. "Look I'm just going to bed now okay." Roxas said

"Shouldn't you give Namine a good night kiss before going to bed? After all you were the hero who saved her." Sora teased

"She would just love that." Riku joked back.

"Tell me again how things are going with Kairi Sora." Roxas said

"... Cut it out." Sora said

"That's what I thought now let's get some sleep." Roxas said as he fell asleep but not before hearing two voices say "You did good today" He choose to ignore them but he knew they belonged to his Keyblades.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas was awoken by a knocking noise coming from the front entrance.

"Hello" Roxas said as he opened the door to find Ventus and two other people standing behind him.

"Good morning Roxas, good to see you again." Ventus said as he and his cousin exchanged a hug.

"How cute, this guy looks just like you Ven.'' the girl said cheerfully.

"We get that a lot. Anyway, Roxas these are my two best friends Aqua and Terra." Ventus said as he introduced his friends.

"Awesome, come on in.' Roxas said as he led all three of them into the house. "Everyone get up, we have guests!" Roxas screamed as Xion and Namine walked out of the room followed by Sora.

"Ventus!" Xion and Sora both said as they ran up and hugged their cousin. Shortly after Riku walked out and saw Ventus.

"Is he your cousin?" Riku asked as he pointed to Ventus as the Roxas nodded. "Some of a gun you two do look alike."

"What a surprise." The man named Terra said as Riku turned around and froze in shock.

"You" Was all Riku could say.

"Terra do you know this kid?" Aqua asked

"You could say that." Terra said with a slight grin.

"He was the man that made me into a Keyblade wielder." Riku said

"Wait this guy was the person you told us about?" Sora said surprised.

"So I take it all of you know about Keyblades." Ventus said

"Yea but more importantly so do you." Sora said

"Of course we do, we were the original three wielders. We learned how to use them in high school. So I guess we have some explaining to do." Ventus said

"That would be a big help." Xion said

"Well for starters we aren't really in college, we are training hard to get stronger and we're defeating creatures like heartless. I'm sure you've run into them." Ventus said as Sora and Riku nodded.

"Well they could be a threat so we have to stop them from growing too big in numbers. There are some other creatures similar but for the most part, they're all bad news." Terra said

"That's great but our issues aren't with Heartless, there with Xehanort." Riku said

"No surprise there, I had a feeling that old Bastard would still try cause trouble. You're all probably wondering why Mickey doesn't stop the club Xehanort has made students form." Terra said

"Yea I've been wondering how is it that he's just doing nothing." Sora said annoyed.

"It's not his fault. Xehanort a deal with Mickey that if Mickey allowed there organization to continue growing in the school, then he would return a student he nearly killed.

"Who?" Riku asked

"Me" Terra responded. "Xehanort used me and had me get consumed by darkness. I became his puppet and even attacked my friends. then Xehanort used me as a bargaining tool with Mickey I'm to blame, The deal was, Xehanort frees me and Mickey would all the organization to continue running around in the school as long as they never harmed anyone." Terra said

"Well then they broke their end of the deal. From what we know they are able to kill people and erase them from existence. That's how they have been able to keep going around all this time." Roxas said.

"That's impossible only Xehanort had such a power." Terra said in disbelief.

"I fought one of the guys yesterday and he had the power, I could sense it."

"That's impossible" Aqua said

"Well could Xehanort somehow share his power with others, I think that's what Namine said he did?"

"That's very possible." Ventus said

"And very bad. Are you telling me that Xehanort is still out there and causing trouble?" Terra said angrily.

"The problem is, we have no way to prove it. It's kind of hard to prove a person's dead when they never existed." Aqua said

"But we have evidence!" Roxas said

"We do" Everyone said.

"Give me a minute." Roxas said as he walked into Xions room and came out with a notebook. It was the one Namine drew in on that day. He then opened up the book to the page with Eraqus drawn in it.

"This was a drawing my friend Namine drew. Do you know this man?" Roxas asked.

"Yea I know him, his name is Master Eraqus and he trained all three of us... I think" Ventus said

"You think?" Riku said suspiciously.

"My memory feels weird for some reason. No he was our master, but for some reason we forgot about him. I wonder why." Ventus said shocked as Aqua and Terra looked just as surprised.

"He was killed by Xehanort yet for some reason my friend didn't forget him. I think she may be able to counter Xehanorts ability. When she draws a picture of someone being killed by Xehanort, then she can preserve the memory. I don't know why but I think it's something only she can do." Roxas said

"Then we have some evidence." Aqua said with a grin.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Namine asked still a little surprised and in doubt about what Roxas had said. She couldn't be so important, could she?

"It mean we no longer have to take this bastards shit, it means we can fight back." Terra said with a smirk.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay new chapter time, I hope you all enjoy it. Leave a review to let me know what you thought, and see you all next time._

* * *

**Chapter 15 Friendship betrayed **

It had been a month and a half since Roxas and the others talked with Ventus, Aqua, and Terra and since then the three friends left Roxas and the others and told them to be careful while they investigated things a bit more. Everyone was warned not get into any unnecessary fight and to be careful but most of all not to let Namine get into any trouble.

"I'm still confused about what exactly is going on. I mean Ventus said he was going to talk to some Yen Sid guy but I still don't get how it'll help us." Xion said one day as her and Roxas were walking to gym.

"Yen Sid was the person who founded this school so he must be great. I'm sure Ventus and the others have some plan." Roxas said as they walked into the gym class and headed into the locker room to get change.

* * *

When they had finished, they went outside and waited for the other students to come. "I'm just saying it's been boring lately. School has been really easy too." Xion said

"True but you're lucky that's all you have to worry about. Sora has constantly been training with me, it's a real pain in the ass." Roxas said

"Well what about training with Riku?" Xion asked.

"He says he does his own training, it's an annoying because he never joins us and he also tells us not to worry about anything. I even once brought up information on Cloud and suggested we tried to see the guy but he said don't worry about it." Roxas said

"Well I'm sure we can trust him, he seems responsible enough More than anyone else anyway." Xion said as she laughed a bit

"Hey wait a minute, what about me?" Roxas asked sounding offended.

"Come on Roxas, you know you and Sora are both reliable but at times you listen to your emotions a bit too much which is normally great but when you two get angry you go out of control and you tend to not think things through." Xion explained

"And Riku's different" Roxas said doubtfully.

"There were some days when I've seen him training and even when he seems tired, he still pushes himself but he's able to keep a calm head." Xion said

"Wait you've seen him training, how?"

"Sometimes I'm walking by and I run into him while he's training and I'm curious what he's doing so I ask and he tells me I can watch if I want. So I usually do since I have nothing better to do with the day." Xion explained.

"Wait you never watch us train." Roxas said

"I asked if I could once and you said not to watch because I may get hurt." Xion said slightly annoyed.

"Yea and apparently I said it with good reason too. Yet you just go off and watch Riku train." Roxas said

"I don't see the big deal." Xion said

_Truth be told I'm just annoyed that he never trains with us yet he allows Xion to watch him. Why would he do that unless? Shit, those Bastards trying to hit on my sister!_ Roxas thought as the image of Riku and his sister together made him almost puke.

"What's wrong with you Roxas? You look sick or something." Xion asked as she grew worried.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of something disgusting." Roxas said

"What is it?" Xion asked

"Just thinking about love and it makes me sick." Roxas said realizing he couldn't hide that from his sister but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her the full truth.

Xion got a glimmer in her eyes and smiled widely. "Really, have you finally realized your feelings for Namine?" Xion said hopefully

"Like Namine, what the hell are you talking about?" Roxas asked getting embarrassed.

"Aw you don't, that's a real pity. You two would be cute together." Xion said sadly

"Where do you come up with these crazy ideas?" Roxas said

"It's just the way things seem. I bet she likes you." Xion said while laughing.

"Leave it to my little sister to ask things that re only for big brothers."

"Yea that makes ton o sense since we're triplets." Xion said

* * *

Later in the day after school had ended Roxas went looking for Riku and found him in the gym.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Roxas asked annoyed

"That's a rude way to greet someone and I'm playing basketball. Want to come and play me." Riku said as he tossed Roxas the basketball which Roxas caught.

"That's not what I mean. Why have you been letting Xion hang out with you?"

"I hang out with her because she always seems lonely. This happens especially when Kairi's not available. That and she's really good company." Riku said

"Don't act like it's a matter of wanting company, if that was the case then you could've come to train with Sora and I one of the times we asked you." Roxas asked.

"Well I've been doing some training that you can only do alone. Oh and I also went to visit Cloud one day to hear his story." Riku said

"And"

"And he taught me some cool tricks, all I had to do was tell him about how out of control things are getting and he agreed to help me in a heartbeat. He actually sees things really logical. Turns out the whole reason he hid was because he was training and preparing for the day something like this happened. He's not scarred to fight or ruined by his failures. Instead he just used them to train hard and become stronger."

"You're kidding, all this time I thought he was afraid to fight."

"I bet he is everyone gets afraid but he still has the courage to face this guys is only problem is that he wants to handle it alone but I managed to convince him to train me a bit." Riku bragged

"How did you get him to do that and what did he teach you?" Roxas asked intrigued by what Riku could've learned.

"I told him he could do what he wanted but I still had my own battles too. I told him I needed to get stronger and he agreed to show me some things. I'm telling you Cloud Sensei is awesome." Riku said

"Cloud Sensei?" Roxas said shocked because Riku rarely calls people Sensei

"Well he did train me and I do respect him a lot. Besides thanks to him I learned how to control darkness and us it as a weapon without it consuming me." Riku said

"Big deal, that doesn't sound too impressive." Roxas said looking down.

"It's harder than you think. You see before using it, you have to master it or it could consume you." Riku explained.

"Fine I guess it's a little impressive." Roxas admitted "Hey wait a minute you're just trying to distract me from what I was saying earlier!" Roxas said as he realized this.

"Not really, but sure I guess you could go with that." Riku said

"Look it's fine that you train by yourself but stay away from my sister when we're not around." Roxas said

"Oh god, please tell me you're not going to act like one of those brothers. You know the ones who are overprotected of their siblings." Riku said

"Look I just worry about her okay."

"Yea well that's all fine, but give her some freedom man."

"She has plenty of that. I'm just worried. Do you like her?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm let me think, truth be told I never thought about that. Do I like her, well she is cute and her personality is awesome. Plus she could handle herself just fine and I bet she'll get a Keyblade soon. Plus she seems like she could be a handful." Riku said

"Exactly so it'll be too much of a pain for you." Roxas said.t

"Quite the opposite actually girls who are suborn and a handful are more fun. She's also really nice though and has a great sense of humor. Plus it's really un hanging out with her. SO I guess I may have a bit of a crush in Xion. Now that I think about it, she seems even better then Kairi and I wouldn't dream of taking Namine from you."

"Why does everyone say that?" Roxas said

'But yea I suppose I do and I didn't even realize. Thanks for helping me realize it Roxas." Riku said giving Roxas thumbs up.

"Just great, in trying to prevent something from happening, I helped make it more likely to happen." Roxas said sounding depressed.

"Yea looks that way man. But when should I make my move." Riku said

"Who cares, whenever that way she can reject you soon" Roxas said hopefully

Suddenly Riku looked all serious and tackled Roxas to the ground.

"Hey what the hell's your problem? I get if you're mad but that's going to far." Roxas said as he suddenly saw a weird weapon on fire fly right by them.

_What the hell was that thing? More importantly if Riku hadn't knocked me down, that thing would've taken off my head. Was Riku able to sense that? If so then how hard has been training exactly because I had no idea that thing was coming._ Roxas thought to himself as he and Riku stood up.

"Thanks for that, sorry I yelled at you" Roxas said.

"No problem but you should be more careful especially since that guy is still here. He may throw those Chakrams again." Riku said as he recognized the weapons.

"Sounds like you know a bit about them." Roxas said

"Sadly no but I bet the organization is making a move." Riku said

"Right there kid. You and Roxas seem to be growing stronger day by day." A voice said

Unfortunately Roxas knew who the voice belonged to. He turned and saw Axel appear in front of them.

"Axel! What are you doing here and why are you attacking us." Roxas said

"Sorry buddy but I's Xehanort's orders, he wants me to come and kill you. Got it memorized." Axel said as he laughed a bit.

"You got to be kidding me. You're not really with Xehanort are you" Roxas asked as he grew worried.

"I'm afraid so buddy. Xehanort can be very frightening at times and I'd rather not face him or make myself his enemy. That's suicide and I'm smarter than that." Axel said

"So then I take it your one of those members that Xehanort has given some of his power too." Riku suggested.

"Me, no nothing like that. You see Xehanort did offer me some of his power but I want to prove that I can win by myself. Using some other guy's power is cowardly and the power corrupts you. It happened to Xigbar, Xemnas and Saix but I don't want that to happen to be. So what I decided to do was join them but tell them that I would keep my power to myself. They think it's a shame since I'm already really strong but what can I do?" Axel said

"Axel, please don't do this. We're friends you and I. Please, your better than this." Roxas said

"Oh so you do still consider me a friend. In that case I'm so flattered! But sadly it's too late now, I've tried to talk, maybe explain to you what was wrong or how dangerous Xemnas and Xehanort were but you kept avoiding me. Now it's too late!" Axe yelled as he surrounded him Riku and Roxas with a fire tornado.

"This is not good." Riku said annoyed.

"Darn it, this is my entire fault. I should've talked to him but I was so afraid of the group he joined that group that I avoided him. It's my fault he's like this." Roxas said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Focus Roxas, he's in a different league then Saix was." Riku explained as Roxas focused.

"Good, stay on guard, this will just make payback more rewarding. That's another reason why I turned down Xehanorts power. If I had it then once you died everyone would forget you and I want to see their reactions. I them to have the pain memorized for life." Axel said

"You're insane!" Roxas yelled.

"No, I'm just as crazy as you allowed me to become." Axel said as he surrounded Riku and Roxas in more fire and caused the fire to explode right in front of them causing a small smokescreen and when Axel could see, he saw that Roxas and Riku had vanished.

"Did he get burnt to a crisp already? Well that was too-"Axel started but before he could finish, he got sliced by two Keyblades. He then turned around to find Riku standing behind him and Roxas there too but he had both his Keyblades out so he was clearly the one who hit him

"Blizzard!" Roxas yelled as he pointed his two Keyblades at Axel and shot out an Ice attack that hit Axel dead center.

"How are you still standing?" Axel asked annoyed.

"I never got hit. When you shot the fire at me I dodged it and went behind you when you weren't looking and then sliced you with my Keyblades. I then used Blizzard and hit you point blank. I figured that would hurt quite a bit." Roxas said

"Hey dumbass, next time use a lightning spell or a Wind one. We're surrounded by fire and you use Ice, it was a miracle that the ice didn't melt instantly!" Oblivion yelled angrily

"Please be nicer to him, he used it point blank so he knew I would hit his target." Oathkeeper spoke.

"Yea, I say the kid got lucky. And he still is using us without asking if we were busy first how irritating." Oblivion said

"Well what else do we do since we're Keyblades?" Oathkeeper asked

"Will you two stop it, I'm in serious trouble and you two are making it hard to focus!" Roxas yelled annoyed

"Fine kid, we'll help but you better be ready to hear me lecture the hell out of you afterwards." Oblivion said

"Be nicer to the poor kid." Oathkeeper said

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Axel asked confused.

"Don't ask, just my Keyblades." Roxas said

"How funny, your even good friends with weapons but not with me. How funny" Axel said angrily as he lunged forward and swung his Chakrams but luckily Roxas was able to duck. Roxas then lugged one of his Keyblades forward but Axel blocked it with one of his Chakrams. Axel then kicked Roxas in the chest and pinned him to the ground.

"Darn it" Roxas said

"It's over buddy, time to end this. Fire Explosion!" Axel Yelled as he created a huge explosion of fire right in front of him and Roxas. He explosion was so powerful that it caused all of the fire Axel created to vanish.

Axel stood up to see if he had won yet.

"Thunder!" Axel heard a voice say as Roxas hit Axel with thunder from behind.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Axel asked confused.

"I helped there." Riku said

"What did you do."

"I just created a barrier this all. Besides that I did nothing." Riku said

"A barrier please that attack was to strong, a barrier would never work." Axel said

"True but I used darkness to create this Barrier. With the extra power from it, I was able to make one strong enough to help Roxas get out unharmed.

Axel looked at both of them for a minute and then laughed. "Is that so, well isn't that impressive. Well that attacked used up all my energy so I'll be going now." Axel said

"Axel wait!" Roxas said

"What do you want me to say buddy, we've both chosen our paths and mine is a dangerous one but I'm sticking to it. Yours isn't easy either through but mine is more fun. Now for beating me I'll give you two a reward for your victory. You see the last time you faced Saix he wasn't close to his max power, he's growing stronger and he's way better than me. Plus there's that crazy power he's hiding hat he could use. But what's worse is who he's targeting."

"Who?" Roxas asked

"Well I'll put it this way, I wouldn't target her since one it's messed up for boys to beat up girls and two I hate attacking someone who can't defend herself." Axel said

"It's Ion" Roxas said as he grew afraid.

"Bingo, Saix wants you to become depressed so he's going to kill Xion, even if you forget how she is, you'll still have a feeling in your gut that you failed and seeing that is funnier in Saix's opium." Axel said

"And you're just letting him do this? How can you Bastards live with yourself?" Roxas yelled as a black aura appeared around his body.

"Well that looks bad, I better leave before this goes overboard anyway I gave you guys some helpful information and I can't wait to see what you do with it. Got it memorized." Axel said as he vanished and escaped.

"Axel, Saix, Xehanort!" Roxas said as he felt his head, he felt very angry and full of hatred for some reason.

"Hey kid calm down." Oblivion said

"Roxas don't get mad, you're stronger than that." Oathkeeper said as Roxas kept getting angrier.

Suddenly Riku kneed Roxas in the chest so hard that he caused Roxas to lose consciousness.

"Sorry about that but I know darkness when I see it and lots of it is inside of you. There's nothing wrong with that but right now you can't control it so thing might not go to well. Still that was a lot of Darkness coming out and I doubt that was all you had. If you were to ever let your anger get out of hand well then we'd have a problem." Riku said to the unconscious Roxas.

Riku sat down for a minute and thought about everything that had happened.

"I'm sure you intend to protect her but Xion is my friend too so I'd die before letting them hurt her and besides, and guy who would just sit back and let a girl get killed is a messed up person. Still it could be trouble later. With all your darkness and that Saix guy growing stronger. But that's another thing that gets me and it's about that Axel guy. He claims he's mad at Roxas for avoiding him yet Xion did the same and he didn't seem mad at her. Plus he seemed so furious and angry that it was unbelievable. And that's just the problem, how could someone go from joking around, to being angry and then back to joking around. It just doesn't add up. And then he gave us that information, why'd he tell us all that, when he could've just left. Why did he wait to attack Roxas when he was with me, and why did he leave once he saw Roxas get angry. Could he have known that I'd be able to stop Roxas but then why'd he attack us. It makes no sense. Axel you seem like you're our enemy but you didn't even accept Xehanort's power so I can't help but be suspicious. Your behavior makes no sense either. So Axel, are you really our enemy or a friend in disguise?" Riku said to himself confused out of his mind.

To Be Continued

'


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay here's the new chapter and this one is mainly focusing around Axel_ _what his goals are so far. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review to let me know what you think._

* * *

**Chapter 16 Axel's True Colors**

Axel walked back into the organization's meeting place were Saix and Xemnas were waiting.

"How were they?" Xemnas said calmly as he eyed Axel

"Not bad, they were as tough as I could've ever predicated. Yet there are some things about Roxas that worry me." Axel said.

"Some things that worry you, what on earth could a piece of garbage like that have that scares you?" Saix asked

"I sensed some anger in him; he could become a problem if you piss him off enough."

"We all can become a bit of a threat if we get angry enough." Saix said

"Yea but it's still a little scary. Besides it seems worse than most people's anger. I really sensed something dangerous coming out of him before I left him behind." Axel said

"And why didn't you kill him or the Riku kid?" Saix asked sounding angry.

"You ask to much of me my friend, as strong as I am, Roxas and Riku are a lot stronger than me. It would take a lot of power to even stand a chance let alone win. If you ask me, those guys are really strong and I'm lucky to even get out alive so you should give me some credit." Axel said

"I'll give you credit when you do something that you deserve credit for." Saix said "Besides you would've won if you had accepted lord Xehanorts power into you. You had the chance but like a fool you turned it down. I'm not even so sure if we can trust you."

"You don't trust me just because I don't want that old guy to give me his power, that's a bad reason Saix. Besides I may have lost but so did you and you have Xehanorts power inside of you so doesn't that make you even more useless then me?" Axel said while laughing.

Saix just glared at Axel "You know I only lost because I was still getting used to Xehanorts power, all I need is some more time and I'll be stronger than anyone could imagine. I'd be close to even Xemnas's power so learn your place you fool. When I grow stronger no one can stop me."

"You know back in middle school you were a lot calmer and quieter, I liked you better back then." Axel said

"I was weak back then, now I have power and respect. I agree with what Xehanort believes as well. His goals are great." Saix said

"His goals?" Axel said confused.

"That's right; you never accepted his powers so you wouldn't know." Saix said

"Care to share some of that info with me?" Axel asked intrigued

Saix just stared at Xemnas. "It does not change our goals either way so we might as well tell him. Even if he doesn't want Xehanorts power, he is still an important ally to our team." Xemnas said

"Aw thanks, things like that make me feel so happy on the inside. It's good to know that you guys care about me and value my existence." Axel said sarcastically

"Fine, Xehanorts goal is simple, he wants to wipe out from this world the existence of all people who do not possess any magic abilities. After all why should weak normal humans exist in this world when there's people like us who should rule it." Saix said

"Scary" Axel said

"Are you against it?" Saix said

"Of course not, it could be fun and if I was going to go against you do you have any idea what you guys would do to me, it's crazy to even think about it." Axel said

"He's a smart one." Xemnas said

"Good so know you know our plan if you think about it, it's really just survival of the fittest. The small fish get beaten by the bears, the bears get beaten by the human, so it's only natural that the humans without magic should be beaten by the humans with magic it's as simple as that." Saix said

"Last I checked there still are bears and fish so your logic makes no sense." Axel said half joking

"Smartass, I just simple want to help the more advanced humans stay up there. Of course there are fools like Roxas that think otherwise." Saix said

"Well then I hope we succeed and get what we're looking for. After all it seems like we will have our work cut out for us to get it." Axel said

"It'll just make it all the more worth it when we achieve or goal." Saix said

"Yea you seem dedicated, but then again you've always been like that Isa." Axel said

"Shut up! You know I'm not called that anymore, the moment we joined the organization, we stopped being Isa and Lea and became Saix and Axel. We left our old names behind to show that we were starting a new life and moving ahead in the world. We did it to show we wouldn't be as pathetic as we once were." Saix said

"Yea you've right, still I liked Isa sometimes, although it was rare, Isa had a smile on and would be happy sometimes but Saix isn't like that. Saix only smiles when things are bad for people he hates, and it just looks creepy." Axel said.

"Do you have any problem with that?" Saix asked

"Nope none" Axel said

"Good now mind if I ask you a question. If you had the chance to attack Roxas, then why didn't you attack his younger sister Xion? She couldn't defend herself and killing her would've been an easy task." Saix said

"What do you want me to say, I will go with your plan but truth be told I have a hatred of killing a defenseless person. Plus Xion's just a girl with no Keyblade at all. What kind of a man would I be if I attacked and murdered a defenseless girl?" Axel said

"Gender means nothing you fool. The simple fact is she is against us and a useless tool right now. That thing is garbage that deserves death. Without magic, it's just a broken puppet. Roxas may be a threat but the puppet of a sister he has only serves one purpose." Saix said

"And what is her purpose?" Axel asked.

"IT's for her to become a permanent reminder of how Roxas has failed. I already told you even if her existence is gone, the feeling of failure will never vanish a boy's heart." Saix said

"Yea that's true. But I really don't think it's a good idea to kill a defenseless girl." Axel said

"You want her to stand a chance, fine. Xigbar are you here?" Saix asked

"Yea I'm here all right." Xigbar said as he walked into the room.

"In a few days I want you to attack that tool Xion. Actually I have a better idea that girl Xion is good friends with that girl Kairi and Namine right?" Saix asked.

"Yea so" Axel said as he looked worried.

"So let's have some fun since none of them have a Keyblade, Xigbar since their friends I bet they'll all hang out together and when they do I want you to attack them. Don't kill them, but get as close to death as possible, if they aren't trash then they'll awaken a Keyblade but I my prediction is right, they will both fall." Saix said

"I have been in the organization longer then you so who are you to order e around. Still I have been bored out of my mind and this can cause some excitement. I guess I'm in but only because it'll be a fun little day." Xigbar said

"Good then we'll see if they have any skill whatsoever no one will save them this time." Saix said

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Axel asked

"I will in due time that's why I said not to kill then in a few weeks I will be at full power and then it will be interesting when I fight that Roxas again and this time I'll take out his sister too. Unless you think I'm wrong." Saix said

"Do as you please, I couldn't are less either way." Axel said

"Good then we have our plan all set up. Soon that worthless girl will be defeated." Saix said

"Oh boy, how interesting." Axel said

"You have no complaints with this do you Xemnas?" Saix asked as he looked towards Xemnas.

"I couldn't care less either way. Besides this could be fun like you said and soon it will help us see how dangerous our enemies are. It will be amusing to say the least." Xemnas said

"Wonderful, can we go now then." Axel said

"OF course everyone can except for you Axel. I want to speak with you about something." Xemnas said

"Fine but please don't make it boring." Axel said as the others left.

"Good now that their gone, we can talk alone." Xemnas said

"Am I in trouble for something?" Axel asked

"Of course not, all I wanted to talk to you about was that incident with Roxas you had."

"You mean how he almost went berserk and I left before he got out of hand." Axel said

"Yes all though Saix believes what you did was cowardly; you made a very helpful discovery, now we know that those Keyblade wielders can be controlled by darkness."

"So, what's so bad about that happening?" Axel asked.

"Well From what I've heard of someone uses darkness before they're mastered it then they go berserk. They gain incredible strength and speed and they become an all-around dangerous force." Xemnas said

"Sounds bad" Axel said

"It most certainly is bad. But that's not all the person becomes a killing machine. They will not recognize their friends from their foes. Even their own family would be nothing to them. All they would care about is killing." Xemnas explained

"Sounds a lot like a werewolf." Axel said

"Oh believe me it's just as bad if not worse. These things become huge threats and are extremely powerful. I hate to say it Axel but something like that could be trouble." Xemnas said

"So what do we do?"

"Well so far Saix is being reckless so I believe we should watch and see if Saix messes up then it will be his own fault and he will learn from it. Although our power is great we are not unstoppable." Xemnas said

"Good point I suppose. SO how would someone stop this mode were a person is insane?" Axel asked.

"Hard to say if you overpowered him then that would work but that's very unlikely. You could always try to talk some sense into them although they would attack their close friends and family too, they may be able to regain control if their friends and family are able to get into their head good enough but that's only a gamble for all we know the person could just attack the friends or family. If their will is strong enough, then they may be able to regain control on their own but they would have to have an extremely powerful will in order to do that. Another way would be to have attacked their own family or friends and then realize what they had done the shock may be enough to allow them to regain control of their body." Xemnas explained.

"Interesting, if none of this stuff happens then what happens?"

"If none of the following happens and if it's someone like Roxas then run. Look you're strong Axel but Roxas will attack you if his darkness takes control and you will not be able to defeat it."

"You don't have to worry about me fighting Roxas if he's in that mode, unlike Saix I'm not blinded by foolish things." Axel said

"Yes and this is why you are a key player Axel. You still seem to have some common sense in you. Saix gets blinded from time to time so I trust you to make the right calls." Xemnas said

"OF course I know that and I intend to."

"Good and also I must ask you why you have suddenly changed your ideas of the group now you do as we ask without question. Was it from the time you saw how powerful I can be."

"If you think I'm listening to you because I'm afraid of you then you have another thing coming, truth be told Roxas abandoned me and made new friends so all I want is for him to pay for what he did. He even convinced Xion that I was bad. He thought of me as a monster for no reason and he no longer cares about anything. Or at least that's what you told me Xemnas." Axel said

"I did tell you all that and it is the truth. Do you doubt me Axel?"

"If that's what it seems like then I'm sorry I don't. Besides why would you lie to us? I'm sure what you told me about Roxas was true and hats why I trust you guys." Axel said

"IT's good to know we have your trust Axel. Although I still believe that you should take some of Xehanort's power." Xemnas said

"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe after I have my revenge on Roxas but for now I want to take revenge with my own two hands." Axel said

"I see well then I believe I've kept you away from whatever business you have for long enough. You may go." Xemnas said as Axel left.

When Axel had left and Xemnas was alone in the room, he laughed silently to himself.

"You claim to not be as blinded as Saix but you are foolish enough to believe that lie I said about your friend Roxas. Not that it really matters, now I can use you to help us grow stronger and maybe I can even use to help us defeat some of those worthless Keyblade wielders that keep getting in my way. It seems that soon things will go just as Xehanort pleases." Xemnas said

Xemnas then went quiet for a second to think of everything.

_Still I'm shocked at how many of these children have awoken their Keyblades. And right when we're preparing to rebuild and grow in power. It is to continent to be a mere coincidence so I have a feeling that that idiot Yen Sid is the one getting involved and creating this new army of Keyblade wielders. We tried to get to Roxas and have him join us but Saix ruined that. I swear at times that man is more trouble than help but his power is great and he does show potential. Saix's biggest problem is that he underestimates too many people. Although I doubt that girl Xion could be a threat we can't be sure. Female Keyblade wielders are so uncommon and the only one I know of is Aqua. From what I've seen though although Aqua is the only female Keyblade wielder, she seems to be one of the stronger ones to. So while it may be true that there are very few female Keyblade wielders, they make up for it with power. Not that the Males are weaker or anything but the few females I've heard of seem to be strong. So is that Xion girl going to be able to wield a Keyblade? I hope not. Sora got his Keyblade first and then Roxas did but Roxas's were a lot more powerful. It's as though these wielders keep growing in power so this Xion girl could pose a problem. Saix may not think so but I worry. _Xemnas thought.

"I suppose it doesn't matter much, either way if Xion is a threat then we'll just do away with her. Of course there also is that Kairi girl and that Namine girl. I can't see Namine being a warrior but maybe Kairi. Either way I have a feeling that we still have to wait before we see all of the Keyblade wielders. I wonder who the others will be and how powerful they will be. However I'm certain that Xehanort and the rest of us will be able to come to our goal. Then we will take out Mickey and Yen Sid. They may be powerful but we will grow stronger soon. As for currently well I bet Saix and Xigbar will have a fun time currently and as long as Axel is still unaware about that one little lie with his stupid best friend. And then Xehanort's goal of a world of only magic users will come true." Xemnas said with an evil smirk.

Xemnas then stood up and left the room and then headed out of the school.

* * *

Axel was walking in the hallway getting ready to leave the school. "It seems like all the other members have left. I can't even sense their power." Axel said as he realized everyone had left.

"Are you so sure about that?" A voice said behind him

Axel turned around and saw someone short wearing the Organization robe.

"Geese man way to scare me like that. I thought I had something to worry about. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. And you won't believe what you missed today." Axel said as he told the hooded man everything.

"It seems like I missed a lot. I never expected it to be this bad. And how was Roxas?"

"I worry about him because of his anger but he is still very strong. Let's hope things don't get out of hand." Axel said

"I'm sorry for making you do all of this Axel, I know it must be dangerous." The hooded man said

"Dangerous my ass, that idiot Xemnas believes I'm some idiot who believes his lies and hates Roxas. Saix suspects me a bit but Xemnas still has no idea that I'm secretly a double agent but then again I was very persuasive when I attacked Roxas." Axel said with a grin.

"It's good to know they trust you and that you're safe. I was growing worried about you. Anyway I'm sorry you had to fight your best friend." The hooded man said

"Don't worry about it; it gave me a good excuse to watch over his progress. Of course I got to keep making them trust me. Got it memorized Mickey?" Axel said

The hooded man then took of his hood to reveal Principal Mickey. "I remember last year when I saw you worried about your friend Isa, you were worried that he'd get up to no good in the new organization he joined. When I told you about them, you hated them even more and that's when you offered to go inside and spy on them." Mickey said

"I originally tried to help get them to allow Roxas to join if he had joined then I could've told him of our plans and we would've had an ally. But he never did and we were left all alone. Still Xemnas trusts me know and I don't plan to lose that trust. I'll keep giving you all the details you need to know so don't worry. You just be sure to stop them got it memorized?" Axel said

"Of course I do and as soon as all this is over I'll explain everything to Roxas and the others that way they can be friends with you again." Mickey said

"Well let's hope things don't get out of hand. Now remember the next time Xion Namine and Kairi are on their own Xigbar will strike." Axel said

"I know and when he does I'll be waiting but I still intend to watch a few minutes to see if Kairi and Xion and Namine can use Keyblades."

"Do you really think that those three can do it?"

"Maybe not all three of them but hopefully at least one or two of them can do it. Still I hope we will be okay Saix sounds like he's up to no trouble." Mickey said as he looked down.

"Don't worry about it, Saix is crazy but I'll try to talk him into some sense. Although I doubt that that plan will work. Sometimes friends are just beyond saving and Saix may be like that. I truly think he has changed too badly for the worse and if that's the case I will stop him even if I have to kill him. But no Roxas or Xion, I know I told them all that stuff but it was all just lies. I need them to hate me for now that way they can use that hatred to grow stronger but I still worry about them. They're my best friends and I hated acting like I couldn't stand them but I know I have to do it. So or now I'll just play the evil villain and we'll see what happens later on." Axel said with a grin

"Are you sure about that Lea. We all know this is unfair for you." Mickey said.

"I already told you that it's a curse I'm willing to hold if it means helping you guys. Oh and you got to remember I'm not Lea anymore, the names Axel now got it memorized."

"I know, your name had to change once you joined those guys. Well I'll be going now Axel. Be safe." Mickey said as he put his hood up and vanished.

"Yea sure." Axel said

_I just hope Roxas and Xion remain okay. As for the organization, I'll continue being the little double against and give Mickey information about them. They won't see their defeat coming because Xemnas thinks everyone's to afraid to fight them but he didn't think that he'd be messing with me. So keep up your little game Xemnas, I'm one step ahead. And Roxas and Xion… be careful._ Axel thought to himself as he left the school.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay the next chapter is up and it is mainly one dedicated to Xion's character. I will say this, the next few are going to be dedicated to improving her character so don't be surprised if she's the main focus but I need to lead her up for something big allthough I bet you guys can guess what it is. Please review to let me know what you think and lets get started._

* * *

**Chapter 17 Friendly Competion**

"You sure you want to go through with this Xion? I won't hold it against you if you want to back down." Hayner said

"No thanks I'm good. But I'm sure you'd like me to turn this challenge down because you're going to lose either way." Xion said with confidence.

Earlier in the day Hayner was talking trash saying how he was one of the stronger kids in the school and Xion told him he wasn't that tough so they made a bet. Both students would have a rock climbing race to see who was tougher. Honestly bets and completions between students weren't uncommon. In fact they happened almost once a week. All a student had to do was to get a teacher to monitor the challenge and the teacher monitoring Xion and Hayner's challenge was no other then the gym teacher Phil the satyr. Phil loved watching students compete and although he'd never admit it, he love seeing the over confident get his ass kicked. So he was rooting for Xion.

"I'm telling you Xion you can't win this. It's nothing personal but you can't rock climb as fast as me. Guys are better rock climbers then girls are it's as simple as that." Hayner said

"I let you pick the challenge because I was so positive I could beat you either way. I don't get why you think you're so tough."

"It's because I am. Even both of your brothers couldn't beat me. So I'm sorry Xion but I'm winning this completion why don't you quite before you break a nail or something." Hayner suggested.

"Oh god you are actually saying stiff like this. I could make a comment back but I suppose I should just let actions speak louder than words." Xion said as she stretched out a bit.

"All right kids, the rock climbing wall is all set up. Both of you will go on the opposite side so you won't be able to see how your opponent is doing." The gym teacher Phil the Satyr said

"Xion be sure to kick his butt for us. He's acting really sexist right now so be sure to not only beat him but embarrass him too." Kairi cheered.

"Good luck Xion!" Namine cheered

Hayner simple sighed at this. "Hey Roxas, why don't you go and tell a certain someone, that they're in way over their head." Hayner yelled back to Roxas who was watching the event along with most of the freshman year.

"I would but I know how thick headed you are so I doubt you'd listen to me if I told you to quite. SO I'll just let you embarrass yourself." Roxas said with a grin.

"Geese Roxas I can't believe you used to hang out with such an idiot." Sora said

"Yea but that's just how Hayner is. He's way o cocky. I lost track how many times he thought he could beat me in a struggle match." Roxas said as the two brothers laughed.

The rock climbing completion was being held outside the school. They set up a rock climbing wall and Xion would have to go on one side while Hayner would have to go on the other. It was set up this way so the two kids would have no way of knowing how their opponent was doing.

"This should be good. I hope Xion does well." Axel said as he watched from a corner where no one could see him.

"What are you up too you idiot?" Saix said as he walked up by Axel

"Oh I'm just checking out some friendly completion between freshmen. It's a little bit of fun." Axel said

"Last I checked, don't you hate Xion and Roxas for how they betrayed you?" Saix said with a glare.

"Mainly Roxas, Xion I don't hate that much. But you don't have to worry; I am prepared to kill both of them when the time comes. For now however I'm just enjoying the show and spying on the completion." Axel said

"Hmm well I suppose that's a good idea." Saix said

"Oh yes, it's always a good idea to be a spy." Axel said with a slick grin.

"Just don't let them notice you."

"Oh please, I could be in the group of friends and they wouldn't suspect a thing." Axel said

"Good." Saix said as he turned around.

"Hey wait a minute why are you here? I doubt you care about this little be between those two." Axel said

"As if, I was looking for you since you didn't come to the meeting today. As for those two well they're both worthless tools who have no purpose. I couldn't care less about their fate or their stupid completion." Saix said angrily

"Oh yea right, well whatever if you ask me you should stay. Want some Popcorn." Axel said as he held out a bag of Popcorn.

Saix didn't say anything; instead he just stared at axel as if he was an idiot. Axel then decided to ignore Saix and watch the show.

"All right you two are you ready to begin because the completion will star in three two one!" Phil said as he blew his whistle.

Both Hayner and Xion started to climb up the rock wall to see who would reach the top first. Hayner calmed at full speed and was grabbing those rocks easily and climbing up them at great speed. He only came to a problem a few times but within a few seconds he'd be back on track.

_All right, I'm going to make it to the top soon and it'll be my fastest time yet. I feel bad for Xion but I warned her. A girl can't win at a man's sport._ Hayner thought to himself as he reached the top after about ten minutes.

But when he reached the top he saw something that made his jaw open up. He saw Xion sitting on the edge of it reading a manga book and from the look of it she had been up there for a while now.

"Wow so that's who Tobi was. Who would've thought that that was who it was? No wonder he wore a mask but Naruto knocked it right of." Xion said as she kept on reading her Naruto volume.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayner yelled shocked.

"I'm reading Manga, Naruto to be more specific." Xion said

"How?" Hayner asked.

"How, we'll all you have to do is read the words in the bubbles from right to left. It's not that complicated. If you mean why well it's because I love reading manga." Xion said calmly

"That's not what I mean, how long were you up here and how did you get here so fast."

"Oh I got here after about five minutes. I grew bored so I thought I'd read the new volume of Naruto bought." Xion said with a grin as Hayner stood there embarrassed as he realized that she won the bet and he would have to face the punishment which would be a living hell.

"Well looks like Xion is the winner." Phil announced as both people climbed down.

"No way had I lost." Hayner said still in shock

"See a girl can do anything a boy can do. I normally don't care about that stupid logic but you were asking for it. And besides I may be a girl but I grew up surrounded by boys so it's only natural I'd be this tough. Of course Sora and Roxas are stronger than me I'll admit that." Xion said with a grin.

_Of course having Keyblades would help. Still it's good to know I actually am not weak and this was a good chance to test my limits._ Xion thought to herself.

"Darn it, and after all the tough talk I made I got beaten badly." Hayner said

"Don't worry, you tried well and besides I know people who couldn't even make it to the top. And between me Kairi and Namine, I'm by far the best. It would take Kairi 7 minutes and Namine 9." Xion said

"Both of those are still better than my time. So not only the tomboy, but the two girls who actually are really girly are able to do it." Hayner said depressed.

"Hey calm down that's not what I meant. Hey cheer up you still id good." Xion said as she held out a hand and smiled.

"Okay it was a good match." Hayner said as he took it and shook it.

"Good glad you're over it. I was just a completion made for fun anyway." Xion said

"Yea your right… so does that mean we can forget about the bet we made." Hayner said hopefully.

"Huh? Hell no you were so confident that now you have to pay up" Xion said as Hayner started to panic.

* * *

(Flashback)

"I'm telling you there's no way a girl could beat a boy in a physical competition." Hayner said

"Please I could beat you any day." Xion said angrily she normally wasn't this eager to beat someone but Hayner was being way too much of a sexist asswhole the whole day. He was bragging to the school that he was one of the toughest guys in the school and that he was better than any girl in the school.

"Please I could beat your hands down. So it's not even worth my time." Hayner said

"Sounds like your just scared" Xion said

"If you want to lose that badly then I'll agree to it. In fact why don't we make a bet while we're at it." Hayner said

"Fine how about this. The loser has to do the winners homework for a month!" Xion said

"Sounds fun I can't wait for a month of no Homework. But let's make it more fun along with that if you lose you have to go on a date with me and were something cute and girly on the date. Since you're a tomboy, I'm sure that would be embarrassing as hell for you." Hayner said

"Fine but since you said a girl can never beat a boy then if I win then that would mean you're clearly not a man. So if you lose then along with the homework, you have to were a girls uniform to school every day for a month." Xion challenged.

"Deal since there's no way I'd lose. So the loser has to do the winners homework and wear something girly." Hayner said with an evil grin.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"The bet was made and you can't go back on your word now. Lucky for you I have no homework tonight and it's a Friday so your punishment won't start till Monday." Xion said

"Damn it, I can't believe this. My life is over. Pence and Ollete will never allow me to forget this." Hayner said

"Smile" Someone said as a girl took a picture of the two them. Xion looked and saw it was Yuffie who took the picture.

"Yuffie" Xion said happily as she saw the girl.

Sup Xion Leon and the others aren't around but I came to see this. Stuff like this is great for the school paper." Yuffie said

"School paper?" Xion asked

"Yea I'm part of its well as the yearbook committee. And these pictures would go great in both. Mind if I interview you since I'm going to write an article on this." Yuffie asked.

"Sure" Xion said

"Awesome I can see the title now. Nice girl beats and puts overconfident guy in his place. That's a good title." Yuffie said

"Yea I is" Xion said back

"Will you two stop?" Hayner said

"Good to know Xion did so well." Roxas said

"But now she doesn't have to do her homework for a month. Man she's lucky." Sora said

"Yea tell me about it still it's good for her to have some fun. She's been down lately since we're gotten Keyblades and she hasn't so I'm glad that she has been able to have fun." Roxas said

Roxas suddenly heard some students talking. "Man I didn't know Xion was that tough? She climbed so fast. Ya and she's kind of cute too." Multiple students said

"Great now the school is starting to like her." Roxas said annoyed.

"Tell me about it this could become really troublesome." Riku said

"Agreed, huh where did you come from?" Roxas said shocked to see Riku here.

"I was here the whole time. I was just walking around. Still this isn't looking good." Riku said sounding serious.

"Why do you know anything new about the organization?" Roxas asked growing worried.

"No it's just… Competition is a real pain in the ass especially when a girl is involved." Riku said causing Roxas to fall down.

"Are you serious? Here I thought you were going to say something really important but instead you say something as stupid as that. Stop pretending to like my sister just to mess with me!" Roxas said as he got back up.

"Sorry to say but I'm serious. She's really different and I like that No hard feelings right man." Riku said

"Yes there are. This is our sister right Sora?" Roxas said

"You want to date Xion Riku? Awesome go for it but she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." Sora said

"I'll tell her that the next time she makes us dinner." Roxas said

"Still it's weird I know she's a tomboy but she still at times acts like a girl and I forget that she's a tomboy." Riku said

"Yea our sister is weird that way." Sora said laughing.

"I think it's weird that you don't even care that this guy wants to date our sister." Roxas said

"Calm down Roxas who cares anyway. It's no big deal." Sora said

"Good to know you don't mind. You see Roxas that's why Sora is my best friend." Riku said

"Still it's good for Xion that she's going to have an easy month with no homework but last I checked isn't Xion in an advanced class while Hayner is in normal classes, how he will be able to handle it." Roxas said

"Who cares they just grade us on whether or not the Homework is done or not s how good Hayner does really doesn't matter." Riku said

"Oh yea good point then" Roxas said

"Yea but if I was Hayner I'd be more worried about having to wear a girls uniform to school for a month. It's going to suck to be him." Riku said laughing.

"Yea I know right." Roxas said

"Still if I win a bet I could get out of doing homework. That's it Riku lets have an match whoever pins the other person down first has to do the losers homework for a week." Sora said

Almost instantly Riku swept Sora's leg and pinned him to the ground.

"Sweet now I have no Homework just like Xion. Thanks buddy." Riku said as he go up.

"No fair. I wasn't ready" Sora wined but Riku ignored him

"Shall we try something like that." Namine said as she and Kairi walked over to the others.

"No way, I don't know if you'd win or not and I'm busy as is with my own homework so forget it Namine." Roxas said

"Good to know your being smart." Kairi said laughing

"Hey Kairi, hey Namine" Sora and Riku said

"What is up you guys? So have you seen Xion anywhere?" Kairi asked.

"No she went off to god knows were." Riku said

"Oh well tell her we said hi." Kairi said

"Yea sure, oh um Kairi, tomorrow want to hang out and do something." Sora asked as he blushed a bit.

"Sorry Sora, I have something I need to do tomorrow maybe another day." Kairi said

"Oh yea sure" Sora said sounding sad.

"Um, I'm also busy sorry." Namine said but she was looking at Roxas

"Hu, oh yea okay" Roxas said confused why Namine told him that. Kairi and Namine then walked away.

"Great Sora got put on hold and Roxas is clueless." Riku said

"Huh, what am I clueless about?" Roxas said feeling angry at what Riku said

"It's nothing man, just forget about it." Riku said as he walked away.

* * *

Back with Xion, she had just finished talking with Yuffie. Yuffie seemed eager to write up an article and she also was going to get a picture of Hayner in the schools uniform on Monday or the paper and yearbook.

"Geese Yuffie sure can ask a lot of questions and now I feel bad for Hayner but then again he did do that to himself. I mean with the way he was acting, he deserved it." Xion said "Now maybe I can finish my new Manga."

Xion then kept walking forward while looking into her bag for her book. As she was walking she bumped into a man and fell down.

"Sorry about that. I should've been looking were I was going." Xion said

"No problem at all little puppet, Is this book yours." The man said as he handed Xion her manga back.

"Huh oh yea thanks" Xion said feeling a little weirder at by what the man called her. She looked at the man and noticed he was wearing a black robe and had an eye patch on which creped her out.

"IS something the matter? You should get home after all its unsafe for a little girl like yourself." The man said as Xion slowly stood up and backed away.

"Xigbar what are you doing. How many times have we old you not to play with your dinner." A voice said and much to Xion's fear she recognized the voice. It belonged to Saix.

"Oh no" Xion said annoyed and slightly afraid.

"Having fun little girl." Saix said

"Watch the way you talk Smurf hair. I heard my brother kicked your ass." Xion said she was feeling a little afraid but she wasn't going to let this jerk push her around her whole life.

"What did you call me?" Saix said

"Smurf hair, that's hilarious Puppet has a good sense of humor." Xigbar said as Saix glared at Xigbar. "Oh right well you see there's this show for little kids called The Smurfs and there all these blue people just like your hair." Xigbar explained.

"I know you idiot, I get the joke." Saix said

"Geese, no need to get angry about it, besides it was a good joke." Xigbar said

"Your brother may have beaten me once but that will not happen again. Besides, where is he right now?" Saix said

"He's out" Xion said  
"Really then he won't mind if we have a little fun" Saix said as he withdrew his weapon.

"If you're having fun can I join?" A voice said as Riku showed up.

"You again, this is the second time you've stepped in between this girl. Can't you mind your own business?" Saix said

"Sorry but my friends are my business. Now leave before things get ugly." Riku said

"How you find us anyway?" Saix asked

"Darkness smells horrible; I can sense it a mile away so you guys better be ready to fight me." Riku said

"Now now students what is going on here." Everyone heard a voice say. They all looked and saw Principal Mickey walking toward them.

"Principal" Riku said

"Now students you aren't fighting re you. I hope not because that would lead to trouble." Mickey said as he eyed Saix and Xigbar.

"Of course not" Saix said as he and Xigbar turned and left.

"Was everything okay you two? Those two seemed like trouble." Mickey asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry Mr. Principal-"

"Please just call me Mickey. Mr. Principal is way to formal. I'm friends with all of my students at this school right" Mickey said with a smile

"Of course Mickey" Riku said

"Are you hurt Xion? Those boys will get into trouble for this. I'm thinking after school detention working for Phil for a week should teach them." Mickey said

"Is that all, Mickey we know about everything and we wish we could help you do something. But you have to believe us that Xehanort is going against his word in your deal." Riku explained.

Mickey then just sadly looked at Riku. "I know but there's nothing I can do. For now Xehanort is doing a good job hiding his identity and hiding all evidence of him being here. All I can do is put my trust in students like you. But believe me when I say Yen Sid is planning something to make Xehanort come out of hiding." Mickey said

"IS that true?" Riku asked

"Yes Riku it is but time is needed and I cannot speak much to you students just there is even some stuff I wish I could tell you but I will tell you this. One you have more allies then you think." Mickey said

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked

"I can't say anymore then that but what I'm about to say next is for you Xion." Mickey said

"What about me?" Xion asked confused

"Well I talked to Yen Sid earlier and he told me to tell you that 'your time is coming'." Mickey said with a grin

"My time is coming? What does that mean?" Xion asked

"No idea but Yen Sid seemed pleased when he told me to tell you so I doubt it's bad. Well I should be going now oh and please walk he home Riku. Those two guys must've scarred her." Mickey said

"I'm fine Mickey" Xion said

"Oh I'm sure you are but still it would be very rude of Riku to leave you all alone. After what happened" Mickey said

"That it would be" Riku said

"Fine" Xion said but she didn't sound convinced she hated needing people to take care of her.

"Good then. Well goodbye and Xion congratulations on winning the rock climbing contest today. I didn't see but I heard you did quite the good job and I heard that Yuffie has a story for the next paper. I'll look forward to reading about it." Mickey said

"Of course thank you Mickey" Xion said as she bowed.

"You're welcome oh and Xion… Have sweet dreams tonight." Mickey said as he walked away.

"Well that was weird" Xion said

"Yea but he must know something and I have a hunch what it is." Riku said

"Oh really then what is it?" Xion asked as Riku and her began walking.

"No idea" Riku lied.

"Okay fine keep your secret like you do with a lot of people. Roxas told me that you never train with Sora or him." Xion brought up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Riku asked.

"Nothing much just that you are a mysterious guy" Xion said

"Is that bad"

"No, just a little strange but then again so is everyone I know. It's funnier that way" Xion said

"Yea it is I guess" Riku said

"So why do you allow me to watch you train?" Xion asked

"I don't mind people watching, I just don't need to train with people." Riku explained.

"You should train with people once in a while it'll be a nice change." Xion said

"If I say no will you keep bugging me about it?" Riku asked

"Yes I will." Xion said

"Then I will sometimes train with other people." Riku said with a grin.

"Good I'm glad and I'm sure so will Roxas and Sora."

"You're a good sister to worry about them." Riku said

"I guess it runs in my blood. What can I say?" Xion said

"Yea. Still I must say you were pretty impressive today." Riku said

"Really you think so, thanks. I just hated the way Hayner was talking." Xion asked.

"Well you won. But what would you have done if you lost?" Riku asked confused

"I would've kept my word and done his Homework and even gone on a date with him as much as that idea twists my stomach." Xion said

"What do you not like going on dates?" Riku asked.

"It's not that, I just don't like him." Xion asked.

"Is there someone you like?" Riku asked

"Hmm let's see, I'm not sure yet and even if I was then that's a secret." Xion said laughing a bit.

"Of course it is if you told me then I'd think you crazy." Riku said

"That is would be But you know I wonder something, why is it that sometimes you joke around but at other times your one of the most serious guys I know." Xion said

"I don't know why, I guess it's just the way I act. I know when to joke around and when to take life seriously. Is it bad?" Riku asked.

"No not at all I was just thinking its a bit strange still it makes you fun to be around." Xion said

"Well thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Riku said

"Well it isn't an insult." Xion said as both of them laughed a bit.

"Looks like were almost to your place." Riku said after a few minutes of walking.

"Yea looks like it, I'll be fine from here." Xion said

"Good um wait a minute." Riku said.

"Yea is there something you want to ask?" Xion asked as she looked at Riku.

"It's nothing that important but...um… can I borrow that manga volume you have. I kind of haven't read it." Riku said

Xion looked down at her Naruto volume. "Sure, but make sure you give it back because I'm not done yet." Xion said as she handed it to him and headed home.

"Yea" Riku said to himself.

_Great get nervous and miss out on your chance to ask her out Riku. I mean come on that was pathetic and unlike me in many ways._ Riku thought as he hit himself in the head.

_ "I guess she really is different because I never got nervous like that._" Riku said. He then looked at the manga Xion gave him. "Wait a second… this is the one when we find out who Tobi is! Holy shit I better read it now." Riku said as he headed back home and scared reading.

_ To Be Continued_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay so the new chapter is up and ready to go. Let me know what you think and lets begin_

* * *

**Chapter 18 Girls Day Out**

Xion awoke in a strange world that was unfamiliar to her. She was standing on a stained glass plate with her picture on it.

"What the, where am I." Xion asked confused

_So the time has finally come for you to be chosen. You and another person were chosen._ A voice said to Xion.

"Huh, who's there? And what do you mean another?" Xion asked confused.

_Right now another person is having a similar dream as yourself. You two have caught my attention._

"So the two of us have caught your attention. Hold on a second is this about Keyblades?" Xion asked.

_Yes it is, as you may have realized by now certain individuals have the power to use them. I believe you are one of them and that you have a pure heart._

"So you want me to become a Keyblade wielder as well. If that's the case then I'm willing to do it." Xion said happily

_So it seems but there's more to as you know your certain Keyblades are unique. While we all have inner darkness some can handle it better than others. That was the ability of Riku's Keyblade; it allowed him to balance the power of darkness along with the power of light without getting corrupted. Of course he still needed a bit of training from Cloud but normally people go berserk once before they learn how to use Darkness. But of course Riku's Keyblade made it easier for him._ The voice said

"Yea he really is amazing." Xion said as a slight blush appeared on her face.

_Is that so how interesting._ The voice said

"Never mind that, you were talking about Keyblade abilities?" Xion mentioned.

_Of course, next is Sora whose Keyblade is unique because it has a hidden ability even he doesn't yet know of. So far it's kept hidden but his does show potential. But for now it's just a plain old all around Keyblade which isn't bad at all since it means he's well balanced. You see Riku's Keyblade is more of a raw power Keyblade so it leaves him wide open a lot which is a great weakness. Sora's so far doesn't give him and new powers but then again it has no side effects but the thing is, it still hasn't fully awoken._

"So My big brother still has some hidden secrets that even he doesn't know about, man this will be a pain after all we need to count on Sora to win figure out his own hidden talents, I do not like those odds. After all he is the dumbest one in our family." Xion said while laughing.

_Joke while you can Xion but all seriousness your brother Sora does hold great potential but then again so do all of you and that is why I chose you._

"So you said already what about the other Keyblade wielders?" Xion asked.

_Well as you know there are also Ventus Aqua and Terra. As you may have guessed, their Keyblades are known as members of the element five, they are a group of people who each specialize in a certain element. As you may have guessed Ventus is skilled in controlling wind, Aqua is skilled in water, and Terra is the master of earth. There are other members but those are three of the five and we will need everyone to work together shortly._

"You still haven't explained why you're telling me all of this. I mean it's good to know all of this but why are you telling me about the powers of every Keyblade." Xion asked confused.

_I'm telling you this because there is a way to bring Xehanort onto the battle field however it will be risky but if it works we will defeat him for good however if it fails, we will be defeated so I am putting my trust in you Keyblade wielders. I trust that you people will not fail me you all possess such good hearts._

"Well you chose well, we're some of the most reliable people you could find trust us, we care about our friends more than anything." Xion said

_I have noticed and that's why I feel the need to mention your other brother Roxas. He has great potential but he worries me a bit. I sense danger from him, it is as if he has hidden power but he cannot yet control it. However his Keyblades are also very unique and are strange. For starters he possesses two of them as opposed to only one plus they possess the ability to speak. However those two Keyblades are dangerous, their previous owner was consumed by darkness and I fear the same will happen to Roxas. That's why I need all of you to watch over him._

"You can count on us. I'll make sure to keep an eye on my brothers no matter what. So does this mean I get a Keyblade?" Xion said hopefully.

_Of course and like I said it is a very special one, possible one of the more important ones for later on and I trust you will be able to use it wisely. Now all you have to do is grab this gem in front of you. It may be a little different then how the others did it but you will gain yours. Now as you grab it, speak your goal!_ The voice said as a gem appeared in front of Xion.

"My goal... that's simple, it's not just to allow those boys to hog the battlefield and protect my two brothers before they hurt themselves. I want to be there to stop them from doing anything stupid or from getting ahead of themselves or out of control. And this doesn't just apply to my family, it applies' to those I care about. I will protect them." Xion said as she grabbed the gem and it started to glow in her hand. As she held onto it she felt it growing extremely hot in which case it causes her body to sweat. "Man this thing sure is crazy but I'm not letting go." Xion said as she held onto it until the heat went away

_It is good to know that we can trust you from what I'm sensing the other person I have chosen seems worthy as well. So in short, you pass. I hope you two girls can do well. Now for the short while you still will not know the name but you will be able to use them when you need them the most._ The voice said as it vanished.

* * *

Before Xion knew it, she woke up in her bed. "What a crazy dream, but it felt too real to be one. I guess that was what Sora, Roxas, and Riku went through to get these. Still I wish I knew the name of mine." Xion said as she felt her forehead, she realized she was covered in sweat, it must've happened during the dream. She was actually drenched in sweat from her head to her toes.

"Man this is disgusting." Xion said as she quickly got changed and dressed in some clothes. When she walked out into the kitchen, she saw Sora and Roxas eating cereal. Unlike her they were still in their pajamas.

"Finally up huh." Sora said with a grin.

"Yea I guess." Xion said

"Are you okay we were wondering why you slept in since it's not like you and when we checked on you, you were twisting and turning in your sleep?" Roxas said

"I'm fine, just a dream." Xion said

"Must've been crazy, look at you you're drenched in sweat. Why did you even get dressed, shouldn't you have taken a shower or something first." Sora said

"I completely forgot okay, besides it's not like we're doing anything today." Xion said annoyed.

"Well yea but it's just..." Roxas said before looking away.

"It's just what?" Xion asked wondering what Roxas had to say.

"Well you kind of stink since you're sweating so badly." Roxas said still keeping his face turned away.

Xion then felt her face turn bright red. "Well sorry, this has never happened before and I had a rough dream okay so sorry?" Xion said.

"You must've because you almost never sweat." Sora said as he poured some coffee in a glass and drank it.

"Sora why are you drinking that, you're too much of a kid to drink coffee." Roxas teased.

"Cut it out you idiot, besides kids in high school drink coffee all the time." Sora said.

Xion then decided this was the perfect time to ask about the Keyblades. "Hey you guys, you know how you have those Keyblades. Well when I was training with Riku he said his had a name and it was known as Road to Dawn so what are yours?" Xion asked.

"I think mine is called Kingdom Key but it doesn't talk or anything likes our crazy brother over here." Sora said.

"For the last time I'm not crazy, the Keyblades speak but they only talk in my head so only I can hear them. Anyway mine are known as Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Why do you ask?" Roxas asked.

"No reason just curious." Xion said as they heard knocking. "I'll get it." Xion said as she went to open the door.

When she opened it she found Kairi and Namine waiting. Since it wasn't a school day neither girl was in there school outfit. Kairi had on a long pink sun dress while Namine had on a white one. They were both nice clothes but still the type you could go out in. "Xion good your dressed, come one we're going out today to celebrate your win in the rock climbing competition. You embarrassed Hayner good yesterday so we thought we'd take you out to celebrate." Kairi said happily.

"She's acting excited right now, but she was sleeping tightly when I went to her house to see her." Namine said

"Well I was doing something important." Kairi said in a defensive tone.

"Yea sleeping" Namine said

"Forget it you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever" Namine said as she giggled a bit.

"Hey Kairi, I asked if you wanted to hang out today and you said you were busy." Sora said

"Yea this was why we are taking Xion out." Kairi said.

"Then in that case we'll all go" Sora said

"Yea that would be fun. Oh we should give Riku a call." Xion said

"How about not" Roxas said as Sora started to laugh.

"Stop being so overprotective" He whispered into Roxas's ear.

"Look you two aren't coming." Kairi said

"Yea sorry Roxas but you can't come along." Namine said looking down.

"Huh, why can't we come?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Well we're kind of having a girl's day out." Namine said

"And last I checked you two are boys." Kairi said

"So what, Xion acts just as much as a boy. Besides right now she smells worse than either of us." Sora complained.

"Will you shut up?" Xion yelled.

"So that was you. Xion I know you live with two boys but that's not a reason to smell like them. Hurry up and take a shower so we can go out." Kairi said

"Look there's really no need to do this, I'm fine just relaxing today and that was what I was planning to do. Besides I'd rather all of us go." Xion said

"Come on it'll be fun; the three of us haven't hung out for a while now." Namine said

"Well that was kind of your fault Namine." Kairi said as she laughed a bit.

"Oh yea sorry about that." Namine said sounding a little embarrassed.

"It's no big deal but that's why Xion needs to hang out with us or else I'm afraid she'll magically transform into a boy since she's around them so much." Kairi said.

"And what's wrong with being a guy." Sora said in defense.

"Too many things to name" Kairi said laughing.

'why you-"

"Sora stop, she's messing with you." Roxas said.

"What do you two think I should do?" Xion said

"GO have fun, you've earned it." Sora and Roxas said together.

"Okay then I guess I'll take a shower and but something new on." Xion said as she went into her room, grabbed new clothes, then went into the bathroom, got undressed, and started taking a shower.

"Why did she get dressed if she hadn't showered yet?" Kairi asked

"She had a rough night apparently and she was just a little tired." Roxas said.

"Yea I could tell I wasn't going to say anything but she had really bad bed hair." Kairi said as she laughed a bit.

"She gets that all the time." Sora said.

Namine remained quiet and looked down.

"Is something wrong Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing much it's just you two look cute in those pajamas." Namine said as Sora and Roxas both realized they weren't in real clothes.

"Damn it Sora why didn't you say something earlier." Roxas yelled as his face turned red.

"Me, this is your fault bro." Sora said as he and Roxas both went into their rooms to get dressed.

"What a crazy family." Kairi said.

"Yea they sure are one of a kind but that's what I like about them." Namine said.

"Okay I'm back" Xion said as she walked back out fully dressed. She was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"That was fast." Namine said

"I didn't want to keep you two waiting so I hurried up." Xion said

"Good now you smell a lot better. Well girls let's get moving." Kairi announced.

"Fine, Sora, and Roxas I'm going out." Xion yelled but she heard no reply so she was going to go check on them but Kairi and Namine grabbed her and dragged her out.

"It'll be fine; I bet they'll know you left." Namine said

_OH god, this is going to be a crazy day._ Xion thought to herself.

"All right, they have it!" Xion said happily.

* * *

The three girls decided to go to the mall and the first store Xion wanted to stop in was the Manga store.

"Only you would want to come here so bad." Kairi said.

"Don't be mean Kairi; they have some good stuff hear." Namine said happily.

"Fine I'll look around for a good romantic comedy or something but I wish she would stop reading Naruto all the time." Kairi said as she looked at Xion.

"This isn't Naruto, this is Bleach. They are very different. And it's a new volume I don't own yet." Xion said

"Whatever." Kairi said.

Xion then picked out the volumes of the series she wanted and went to pay. Kairi then got in some too with Xion and had mostly romantic comedy manga.

"So that's the kind your into." Xion said with a grin.

"It's better than your kind; the kind you like is mostly for guys Xion."

"Not true girls read them sometimes."

"I know but don't you like anything else I mean they I have no romance in them." Kairi said

"Well I don't hate romance; I just think there are more important things to a story. And also not all girls have to be obsessed with romance." Xion complained.

"You are so weird." Kairi said.

"Hey girls I picked out what I wanted." Namine said as she walked over with some books.

Kairi and Namine both looked over and saw what Namine was getting. "Is that Mirai Nikki!" Xion said sounding slightly disturbed.

"Yea I love this series; it's so romantic and makes me cry so much. It's almost as romantic as Elfen Lied." Namine said.

_She may like romance but both of those series are more horror then romance. I think she's insane for reading that stuff. I tried it once and it gave me nightmares._ Xion thought as she saw the horror genre manga in Namine's arms.

_You know what, forget Xion, Namine is the one with just as much of a problem thinking those serious are mostly romance. I mean they kind of are but there also scary as hell._ Kairi said

"What are you two staring at?" Namine asked confused.

"Nothing but doesn't that stuff scare you. I mean there's a lot of blood and gore in those series." Xion said

"Oh that, well it doesn't scare me because if you ask me it helps make the romance even better." Namine said

_Yea she's insane all right. _Kairi and Xion thought.

* * *

"All right next stop is here." Kairi said. After they had bought the books, they had visited some other stores such as video ones and poetry ones (Xion was bored out of her mind there) and a few others. Now Kairi and Namine wanted to go to a Clothing store that Xion had never been too.

"Look you guys, this place isn't really my taste." Xion said

"Yea we know but we need to get you some nicer clothes." Namine said

"Huh, what's wrong with the clothes I have on?" Xion asked.

"Well for starters, I'm pretty sure those clothes are made for a guy." Kairi said

"They are not. I buy my clothes at store that does have girl clothes but there just not girly things." Xion said

"We know but it's still weird." Kairi said

"Yea no offense Xion but out of the three of us you stick out like a sore thumb. I mean both Kairi and I have on these dresses and you're just wearing a plain outfit." Namine said

"Well I just like these clothes and I hate girly things." Xion argued.

"TO bad you're trying some on." Kairi said as her and Namine both grabbed Xion's arms and dragged her into the store.

They looked around at some clothes and grabbed a handful of dresses for Xion to try on. They then threw Xion into the changing room to have her try on the dresses.

"I can't believe I'm wearing something like this." Xion said embarrassed as she put on a yellow sun dress.

"It looks good on you Xion." Namine said happily.

"I hate it." Xion said with her face bright red.

"It suits you well; now try on this pink one." Kairi said.

Xion quickly changed clothes.

"No I don't think pinks her color." Namine said

"Yea your right, maybe this green one." Kairi said as they once again made Xion change.

"That one looks good." Namine said

"Yea can't disagree." Kairi said

"Are we done yet?

"Nope just one more." Kairi said as she handed Xion a black sun dress.

Xion then changed and came out. "Wow, that one looks fantastic one you Xion!" Namine said

"Yea she sure is right about that, I wish I could look that good in something like that." Kairi said

Xion looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, you look cute." Namine said

"... I guess this one isn't really that bad." Xion said and although she tried to hide it, she put on a small smile.

"Awesome lets by the black one, the yellow one, and the green one for Xion. Now it's our turn to get stuff for ourselves." Kari said.

* * *

After the girls bought their clothes they went to the movie theater inside the Mall and after that they got lunch. One thing that was weird was the fact that the whole day the mall had very little people in it. Even though it was a Saturday, it was almost empty. This was weird especially on a weekend. Even when they sat outside after buying their lunch, they were the only people the three girls figured they were just lucky today and decided to dismiss the thought.

"We're glad you're still wearing that." Namine said to Xion about the black sun dress she was wearing.

"I'm only still wearing it because you two yelled at me when I tried to take it off." Xion said as she took a bite out of a burger she got.

"Yea but it looks good on you and I'm sure things will go well with it on especially with boys." Kairi said as she took a forkful of pasta and put it into her mouth.

"Why would I care about that?" Xion said as she looked away.

"Come on Kairi all girls care about that just as all boys care about the opposite." Namine said as she ate some of her salad.

"Well I haven't liked anyone." Xion said "Until recently." She added in quietly.

"Huh what was that? I think little Xion has a crush on someone." Kairi said

"Don't be ridiculous." Xion said

"Come on Xion tell us, I'll tell you who I like." Namine said

"You don't have to everyone knows its Roxas." Kairi said

"Huh, how did you find that out?' Namine said shocked.

"It's obvious duh. I think the only person who doesn't know is Roxas himself." Kairi said

"Well thank god about that." Namine said taking a breathe of relief.

"So tell us Xion." Kairi said

"It's none of your business."

"Come on I'll tell you who I like. I know this guys an idiot but it's Sora, he may be stupid but he can be sweat and considerate some time as well and he's a loyal friend. Plus I'm sure he would make a great boyfriend and it would always be fun hanging out with him." Kairi said.

"Yea the same about Roxas but also that he's kind and there for you when you need him to be." Namine said

"You know I find it a little disturbing that you two are talking about my two brothers like that. Either way it's none of your business who I like but if you really want a hint I'll just say I'm friends with him." Xion said as she drunk her soda.

"So when are you going to tell Riku about your feelings." Namine said causing Xion to spit out her soda from shock. Luckily though it didn't get on anyone.

"What? how did you know it was him?" Xion asked.

"Well if it's someone you're good friends with then that only leaves Riku since I doubt you like Axel after he attacked Riku and your brother. The only other boys you hang out with besides Riku and Axel are Sora and Roxas and since they are your brothers I ruled them out. So Riku was the best guess." Kairi said

"Plus we've heard that you two have spent time together." Namine said

"It's not like it's anything special, I just watch him train that's all. Can we please change the subject?" Xion said

"Sure why not so are there any clubs or sports you plan on joining." Kairi said

"None, things are a little busy as you know." Xion said

"Oh yea but if you could what would you join." Namine said

"No idea." Xion said as she thought of the choices.

"How about this, after this Xehanort mess cleans up, why don't we all join cheer leading." Kairi suggested.

"No matter what there's no way in hell you'd ever get me to wear something like that stupid outfit. You're lucky I wore these sun dresses today." Xion said

"Aw come on, why do you always have to be such a downer. It would be fun." Kairi said

"I disagree completely why I would join that when there are other choices." Xion said

"How about this if you join it, Kairi and I will join it as well." Namine suggested.

"No way, it's still way too weird for my taste. I get some people like it and that's fine but I don't." Xion said

"Fine whatever we'll change the topic again." Kairi said

"Well I was thinking how lucky we were today." Namine said

"Lucky how?" Xion asked

"Well the mall was empty today." Namine said

"Yea I know compared to most days it was almost deserted." Kairi said.

_Yea that is weird it's a mall and it's the weekend. This place should never be deserted it's almost as if something was keeping people away from her._ Xion thought when suddenly she felt something was off.

"Get Out of the Way!" Xion yelled as she tackled Namine and Kairi to the ground just in time to avoid three bullets from missing them.

"What the hell are those things?" Namine said looking scared.

"They look like gun bullets." Kairi said

"Not bad sensing them but then again those ones was easy to avoid. Now little Puppet the real game is about to begin." A man said

The girls all looked up to the ceiling of the mall and saw the man Xion had seen the previous day with Saix.

"You, I saw you yesterday." Xion said

"That's right you stupid little brat names Xigbar The organization used our magic to keep people away. I waited awhile but I couldn't stand listening to all your stupid girly talk about such lame things. I nearly died of boredom waiting and I just couldn't take it anymore but now I can go on a killing spree and I see three defenseless little bunnies waiting to be hunted." Xigbar said as he took out his gun and aimed it straight towards Xion and prepared to fire. Xigbar had waited forever for this chance to act and with none of their other friends like Sora, Riku, or Roxas nearby, the hunter was ready to begin hunting its prey.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

_So the hunter Xigbar will begin attacking our heroes but they have some tricks up their sleeves so let's see how they do. So let's begin, please review to let me know what you think of this one and let's get started._

* * *

**Chapter 19 The Final Wielders Awaken **

"Well this is great; it figures that we can't have a fun day without being attacked." Kairi said

"Yea this will be a real pain in the ass won't it?" Xion said

"Um girls, shouldn't we run or something? I mean we don't have any Keyblades so how will we fight." Namine said sounding scared

Kairi simple smiled at this "don't be so sure about that Namine, after all we may have some secrets right Xion?" Kairi said

"So I guess the other person was you huh? Why am I not surprise." Xion said

"Huh, both of you can use Keyblades, since when?" Namine asked

"We'll explain the details later, for now we'll handle this. You just head home for now Namine." Kairi said

"Come on, there has to be something I can do." Namine said

"From what we assume, you should be able to prevent people from forgetting the existence of anyone killed by a person who is part of Xehanort. So if you got hurt or killed, we are screwed. And that's not all. After we were separated and you weren't talking to us for so long. We're not letting you get hurt now that all of us are friends again." Kairi said

"Right, I'll get help then." Namine said

"There's no need, trust me we can handle this." Kairi with a grin

Namine then looked sad and annoyed that she couldn't help but she turned and started to run away.

"Please, you're not getting away that easily, it would ruin all the fun if I let you leave." Xigbar said as he fired his gun but the bullet got deflected by a Keyblade in Kairi's hand. The Keyblade had an orange tip and a yellow center and a white and blue handle with a star keychain attached to it.

"This is my Keyblade; her name is Destiny's Embrace!" Kairi said

"Her, quite being an idiot, those things aren't living things." Xigbar said

"Don't be so sure. My Keyblade may never talk but it doesn't need to, I can feel its thoughts and they become my own. A good example would be how we both want to beat you right now." Kairi said

"How cute, the little girls think they can compete with the grown up boys, well I'm sorry to say this but someone needs to teach you stupid girls a lesson. Come to think of it, all Saix told me to do was to make sure Xion died by my hand. He said I could kill the others but I don't have to. He also never said what I could do before I killed you girls. So first I'll be sure to teach you girls a lesson, and then before killing you, I'm going to have some fun for myself." Xigbar said

"That sick perverted weirdo." Kairi said sounding slightly disturbed.

"Yea I used to think that Axel could be a pain sometimes and be a bit of a pervert but this guy is ten times worse. I don't even want to think about what he'd do if he beat us." Xion said

"Yea, neither do I. Of course that's not going to happen. We are going to beat him right here and now so Xion take out your Keyblade!" Kairi said confidently.

"Right… but um how do you do that exactly?" Xion asked in an innocent and confused tone.

Before Kairi could react, Xigbar had fired his gun at both girls so they had to start running; they went into the mall and ran through there to escape him.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how, it's not that complicated. I mean all you do is saying the name and it should appear." Kairi said as they hid in the girls' bathroom, hoping Xigbar wouldn't find them.

"Well I don't know the name. Sorry, but I was never told it." Xion said

'You shouldn't need to be told it; it should be a name that's been in your head for no reason. Haven't you calmed down and thought for a minute. If you emptied your head, you should be able to do it." Kairi explained

"Well sorry for not being able to empty my head but then again you and Namine have been dragging me around all day so I haven't really had a chance." Xion said

"Fine then find a place where you can calm down. Do you think this is good?" Kairi said

"This is a girl's bathroom, if I calm my head the only thing I will think of is needing to go to the bathroom." Xion said

"God darn it. Still he hasn't fired for a while, I think we lost him." Kairi said

Suddenly an explosion happened near the door, followed by a few bullets flying towards Xion and Kairi but they were able to dodge them.

"And I think you should keep our big mouth shut." Kairi said

"Look what I found, the puppet and the innocent little Deer." Xigbar said as he walked in the bathroom.

"You pervert! Don't you know never to come in here?" Kairi yelled embarrassed.

"Kairi I think that's the least of our problems." Xion said

"Good point, okay Xion, find a quiet place to clear your head while I hold this guy off." Kairi said

"Okay then, I'll try to be back in a second." Xion said as she rolled by Xigbar and moved out of the way of his bullets to try to in a safe area.

Kairi then swung her Keyblade toward Xigbar and slashed him in the chest, knocking Xigbar back into the main center of the mall.

"I'd be worried if I was you, When Xion learns the name of her Keyblade it'll be two on one." Kairi said

"Your math must be off. It'll only be one on one because by the time she gets here, you'll already be finished." Xigbar said

"Keep telling yourself that you monster." Kairi said

"Don't get so angry, after all I've waited all day to face someone like you two. I am surprised that you can use Keyblades but it makes things more fun for me. Before all this, I had to kill plain old boring people." Xigbar said

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked confused.

"To pass the time, I killed all of the people in this mall, OF course since Xehanort and I are one, I don't expect you to remember." Xigbar said

"Remember what?" Kairi said

"Remember that this mall was packed today of course I killed almost everyone. Let me tell you something, if you have no memory of something, you cannot come in contact with it so I bet you see an empty mall right? Well I see hundreds of dead bodies and yes, I killed them all today." Xigbar said

_Damn it, and the only things Namine drew today was a picture of the three of us so we wouldn't remember anyone if they died._ Kairi thought as she quietly cursed to herself.

"So what, I will avenge all these people's deaths. Don't you dare underestimate Keyblade wielder!" Kairi said

"How funny, let me tell you something, a hunter plays with his pray before killing it. You still haven't seen my true power. If you think I'm like Saix then your mistaken. Saix will soon be truly one with Xehanort, the transformation simple takes time. As for me, I am already one with Xehanort so my power is greater than Saix's power." Xigbar said proudly

_I really hope he's not serious._ Kairi thought.

"You I am, and you are outclassed." Xigbar said as if he read Kairi's min. But what was worse, Xigbar ha out of nowhere appeared behind Kairi and had his gun planted against her back. "You lose" Xigbar said as he pulled his gun's trigged and a huge bullet came out and shot Kairi in the back and went straight through her stomach. The bullet left a massive hole in Kairi's chest and Kairi fell to the ground.

"No way… he won so fast." Kairi said as she hit the ground.

"That was boring; she lost before the game even started. Plus I pierced her chest and at the rate she's bleeding, she'll die in a matter of minute. I can't have any fun in that time, damn it." Xigbar said as he turned his back.

Suddenly before he knew it, he was slashed by a Keyblade in the back.

"No way, has little puppet finally arrived?" Xigbar said as he held his now bleeding back and turned around. Much to his surprise, he saw Kairi standing there. "No way, little deer's still up how." He said and then he saw that were his bullet had pierced, it had been healed, even the clothes had returned.

"I bet you're confused. Truth be told my Keyblade isn't really a battle style one. Its main purpose is healing. No matter how bad a wound is, I can heal it in seconds. I can even replace any blood lost rom the body or replace missing body parts. On top of that, I can even heal and fix damaged clothes." Kairi said

"Interesting, but one problem, does your healing have a limit. I get the feeling if I shoot you enough times, or disarm you, you'll die. But this makes me happy, now I know that we can fight longer and I can make sure to beat you without killing you." Xigbar said

_Xion hurry up, I can't beat this guy all by myself and I need your help to win. Please get here soon otherwise I'll be in trouble. This I know for certain. My weapon is not a battle type so I can't beat this guy without you. Please hurry up and you better have a battle compatible one._ Kairi thought as she grew slightly scared and Xigbar attacked.

* * *

"Okay this should be far enough." Xion said as she sat down in a bookstore in the mall to focus.

She breathed in and out but she couldn't focus.

"Darn it, how am I supposed to focus when my best friend is fighting a guy with a gun who can kill her and then he'd come for us afterwards." Xion thought.

She then stood up and paced back and forth.

"Calm down Xion calm down." Xion said to herself.

She suddenly stopped and thought for a minute, she had and strange hunch and thought she'd try something out.

"Let's see, right now I'm unfocussed and no matter how hard I try, I can't empty my head. But then again maybe I need to forget that everything is going on. Yea maybe I should just calm down and just pretend we are having a nice fun day." Xion said

She thought about the day and how everything had happened. How the girls forced her to try on all those dresses and how she was still wearing the black one. She then thought about them hanging out and going to the book store and despite how she complained, before Xigbar showed up, she was having a good time.

"Damn it what the hell am I doing, this isn't working!" Xion yelled as she accidentally knocked over some books. "Opps" She said

"Could you be anymore clumsy, you stupid girl?" A voice said

"Huh who said that?" Xion asked as she looked around but saw no one there.

"Don't be a fool, close your eyes and then maybe you'll see all of us." The voice said

Xion then decided to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing in the world from her dream again and saw four lights.

"So you finally found us. It took you long enough you amateur. Any way before you say anything, I'm first." A cold and harsh female voice said

"First why must you complain all the time, it makes things so much more of a pain then it is. If it wasn't for the fact that this crazy gun guy is after us, I'd suggest we take a nap. Anyway I'm second." A lazy sounding female voice said once again before Xion had a chance to say anything.

"Hey second, you need to stop being so lazy and have some fun in life, be more active and be excited that we're finally meeting her. By the way, I'm third" A hyperactive female voice said really fast.

"Aw Third, You know how adorable it is when you act this way but you need to calm down so we don't scare the poor girl. And is great to finally meet this girl and she is just the cutest thing just like her friends. Anyway, I'm Final." The final light said in a very sweet and girly way that bugged Xion.

Xion was shocked by what was going on and couldn't find the words to react to such a situation. "Well say something and make yourself helpful." The first voce said

"Um well, I guess it's our first time meeting Ms. First, Second, Third, and Final. Um are those your real names?" Xion asked

"Yea they sure are they seem plain and boring I know and that's because they are but still it's all fine by us." The third voice said quickly.

"The names simple symbolize our power, it's a pain but that's how it is. First is the oldest of us and the weakest, I'm the second youngest and the second best which is why my name is second, Third is the third best and she's the youngest, and Final is the strongest out of all of us. I and she are the middle children but it's a pain in the ass." The second light said in a complaining way.

"For siblings, you four seem different." Xion said

"Maybe but my sisters are just the cutest things once you get to know them." The fourth Voice said

: I guess that's good. Well so um are all four of you my Keyblades, because if that's the case then I think it'll be a little hard wielding four blades at once." Xion said

"It's almost pathetic how stupid you can be, we're not Keyblades." The first voice said

"OH you're not? Sorry" Xion said confused out of her mind.

"Don't apologize; big sister is being meant like always. You see we are our different armors. Your Keyblade is known as 'The Two becomes one'. I pretty much show the power you have of your two brothers got it." The third voice said quickly.

"Not really." Xion said

"It'll be a pain but I'll explain it. Your Keyblade is what it is because you are always there with your brothers. So the main power your Keyblade has is that it allows you to grow stronger the more your friends believe in you. Now as you know, there are four of your friends with Keyblades each of the four are what created use. The four of us are the four souls that make up the one Keyblade so it's one of the strangest ones out there. So what each of us is a form of armor you can put on." The second explained

"Armor?" Xion asked confused.

"Yea, you see to use your Keyblade you simple have to call the name but it's not that strong so what you can do is transform into a suit of armor each of us is a different one." Second one said

"Really wow, how cool!" Xion said happily.

"Yes I suppose it is now there a few things you should know. Each armor grows in strength however some are better than others. For example, first can fly, I have a wider weapon range, third is quick, and Final is powerful but can still do great in other things which is why she's the best. Final is stronger and faster than three, and her magic is great so she can make herself fly. Plus she could probably have a wider attack range then me." Second said

"Well if that's the case then I should only use Final right?" Xion said

"Not quite idiot." First said

"We may grow in power but we also grow in strain on the body. The way you are now, if you use final, it will kill you in a second. You can only use first and you'll work your way up from there." Second said

"Okay then, I guesses I'll grow and learn to use the others." Xion said

"Second also forgot to say that whatever armor you put on will change your personality too. You will act the same as the personality of the armor you're wearing." The third said quickly.

"You're kidding right; I'm not so sure I want my personality changing."

"Stop whining and put up with it. If you ask me it's a small price to pay for the power you'll get and the personality change only last's for an hour after you remove the armor." First said

"Wait a whole hour; I thought it would end as soon as I removed the armor!" Xion said

"Well it doesn't okay. I don't know why, it's just the way things work" The first said

Xion looked own for a moment. Truth is told she didn't really like any of these personalities. First seemed too cold hearted and seemed like a jerk, Second seemed really lazy and she seemed like a whiner. Third seemed hyperactive like a little kid during a sugar rush. And Final was the worst of all. She was so girly and feminine that it drove Xion nuts. But Xion knew that she needed the power and all though this would embarrass her or make her appear weird or mean she had to do it.

"Okay I understand, so how do I put the armor on?" Xion said looking determined

"Aw she looks so cute when she's all serious. Fine we'll tell you; first you have to have your Keyblade out by saying its name. Then you say 'Armor change' and then just the name of the armor you need but you us picture the light in your head beforehand." Final said

"So what will change?" Xion asked

"Everything but your face, you may get a helmet but your face is still visible." Second said

"Okay thank you, I will go and fight this guy. First I'm counting on you okay." I said

"Whatever just doesn't slow me down but then again once your personality changes, we should get along just fine." First said

Xion nodded and then closed her eyes and opened them and when she did, she was back in the store.

"The Two Become One Appear!" Xion said as she made her Keyblade appear. She would put the armor on later when she was near Xigbar.

_Sora, Roxas, Riku lend me strength._ Xion thought as she headed to where she felt Xigbar's power.

* * *

"Well that was boring." Xigbar said as he held a wounded Kairi by the neck in his hand. Kairi was still conscious but he had disarmed her Keyblade and wounded her so bad that she couldn't bring it back.

"Bastard!" Kairi said breathing heavy.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you over the sound if all that blood coming out of your body." Xigbar said

Xigbar then took his gun and pointed it at Kairi's head.

"Sorry but there's still puppet and I'm sure she'll be way more fun with you. Plus it'll be amusing to see her show up and find her friends brain splattered over the mall. So sorry about this but you have to die." Xigbar said

_This is crazy, is this the power of someone who is one with Xehanort. Maybe his wasn't the best idea for a first battle. Still I thought he was just one of the plain and weak members so I assumed I could handle him. If the others are this strong then we're in trouble._ Kairi thought.

Xigbar took the gun and pointed it to Kairi's head. "Here's some advice, next time don't pick a fight you can't win. All though it's kind of useless to you now." Xigbar said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Thunder!" A voice said as a bolt of lightning hit Xigbar and knocked him down before he could pull the trigger on his gun.

"Kairi, sorry I'm late!" Xion said as she jumped down.

"It's… about time you… showed up." Kari said giving a small laugh.

"You're going to pay for this." Xion said but before she attacked, she pointed her Keyblade to Kairi. "Cura!" Xion said as Kairi's major wounds healed enough for her to bring back her Keyblade so she could heal herself.

"Not bad, of course I can heal better." Kairi joked around

"Cut it out please. Now Kairi sit down, I'll handle this guy, I have a small plan that may just work." Xion said

"I don't want to but if there's one thing I've learned it's how stubborn you can be." Kairi said

"Glad you understand." Xion said with a smile

"Fine I'll stay back, but I'm staying to watch this. I can still put up defensives if he tries to attack me. I can block his attacks, but it was when he got a sneak one in, so I got beaten." Kairi said

"Fine if you must." Xion said sounding worried

"Here you are getting worried, but I won't join in so that much you can count on. I got to say; with how stubborn you are you'll make a great wife one day." Kairi teased as Xion glared at her.

"You're a pain sometimes, anyway a word of warning, I'm going to do something now but if I say anything weird, don't take it to heart." Xion said

"Um okay" Kairi said confused

"Good." Xion said as Kairi went to a safer area and Xigbar got back up.

"Finally you show up. And hopefully you can fight a best now that your friend is gone." Xigbar said

"Wait so you're going to just let her go?" Xion asked

"OF course, hunting the deer can wait, for now you're up first poppet. And I want you to be at your full power when we fight." Xigbar said

"Well then I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Xion said as she crossed her arms. "Armor Change First!" Xion said

Suddenly Xions cloths changed into a white and red armor that covered all but her face. Her Keyblades color then changed to a red and yellow one and she grew green colorful wings.

"Well, that's something interesting." Xigbar said interested.

"So the Keyblade changed too, looks like those idiots forgot to tell me." Xion said

Xion then flew forward and took her other hand and fired a fire spell that hit Xigbar in the chest and knocked him back. She then took her Keyblade and slashed Xigbar once more knocking him down.

"All right Xion!" Kairi cheered

"Shut up Kairi, I only has to do this because you were an idiot and tried to fight when your Keyblade is mainly a healing one. Plus you lost so don't act s happy." Xion said coldly

"Well Puppet has a bit of a darker side to her. Good then, this should make things fun. But a word of warning, after I win, it'll be over for you and everyone else." Xigbar said

"Whatever, if a person's weak then that's what happens. Life's as simple as that." Xion said as Kairi starred in shock and couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "Although one thing for certain, I'm not going to hold back so get ready or a beating you'll never forget. You are a sick and perverted fool and nothing will make my day more than kicking you ass and taking you down." Xion said

"Then let's do this then. Just don't cry when I win." Xigbar said

"Fine but after I win tell your friends, we're only just beginning." Xion said confidently as she took a stance and prepared to fight.

To Be Continued.


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay so time for once again for the next installment to the story. Now before I start this chapter I want to say something. Maybe it's just me over reacting but I feel I may have pushed the limit's in this chapter with the way Xigbar acts and the violence used in it so I it bothers you I apologies ahead of time. Also since I'm so worried that I may have gone too far with it, I'd like you guys to let me know so after you read please leave a review telling me if you thought I went too far or if I'm worrying for nothing because sometimes I over worry about stupid things. With that said let's start the chapter so please leave a review and let's get this epic battle between Xion and Xigbar started._

* * *

**Chapter 20 Xion Vs. Xigbar **

"So what are you waiting for, are you going to attack me or do I have to take you out right now?" Xion asked as she held out her Keyblade.

"You sure have become a little cocky haven't you? Still it won't make much of a difference. In the end you'll be killed like the useless animal you are." Xigbar said as he laughed took out his gun and pointed it at Xion.

Xigbar then fired his gun and an energy bullet got fired straight towards Xion. The beam was about to hit Xion when a barrier of energy surrounded her and reflected it straight back at Xigbar and wounded him.

"What the hell how did you but up that stupid barrier to stop my attack." Xigbar said as he held his stomach.

"Good question, how did I do that Kairi." Xion asked as she turned and starred at Kairi.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Xion. You can attack him all you want and I'll put up a shield to defend you. So just keep on attacking that bastard nonstop so we can take this guy out. I'll just keep on putting up barriers to protect you while you keep kicking his ass. Even if by some miracle he hurts you, I can just heal your wounds so go out there and win!" Kairi said

"So it was you who put up that barrier and stopped the attack." Xion said

"That's right and there's no need to thank me after all what are friends for?" Kairi asked with a smile.

Xion stood there for a minute and just starred at Kairi. She then took her leg and kicked Kairi in her knee.

"Ow what was that for Xion? I was only helping you." Kairi said

"And I never asked for your help now did I? I can handle this idiot all by myself so next time you think about getting in the way of my fight. Well just don't do it. I can take care of myself and I don't need your help at all. Besides you fought him already and you ended up getting beaten up pretty badly so stay out of my way." Xion said

"How harsh, I tried my best but my magic is mainly a support magic and I can't help it if I don't have much power in actual battles. But that's all the more reason why we should work together on this. With our team work we can't lose. Think about it your power and my support magic. You know how awesome that'll be!" Kairi said with determination

"Do you know how annoying your being." Xion asked coldly.

"Okay then fine be like that. I can't believe your acting like such a bitch after we even took you out on a nice fun girl's day out." Kairi said

"And it's because of your dumb idea that we are in this mess so I wouldn't be talking." Xion said

"Okay fine you just made your point so I'll shut up. I can't believe it though you get a Keyblade and a suit of armor and now your acting all high and mighty like you're the best out of all of us." Kairi said annoyed

Xion looked confused for a minute. "I guess you make a good point but it's not my fault that I act this way. When I put on the armor it changes my personality." Xion explained.

"That makes no sense you liar you know if you're going to get all high in the head just because of your stupid armor, I wish you would be honest." Kairi said

"You idiot I am being honest but you just keep ignoring me. I have five different armors and ach changes my personality a bit okay. Use your head would I normally say anything like this?" Xion asked growing annoyed

"Okay fine but next time make sure you change into a armor that makes you nicer and more friendly." Kairi said as she laughed a bit

"Whatever" Xion said

Suddenly more bullets flew towards them but Xion took her Keyblade and Quickly destroyed all of them.

"Not bad stopping my attack." Xigbar said

"Hey no fair, we were talking. That's just fighting dirty!" Kairi said annoyed

"Whatever it takes to win I suppose" Xion said

"Stop siding with him." Kairi complained

"As much as I love a good cat fight, I'm afraid I'll have to stop both of you. I'd say that I'd make it as painless as possible but let's be realistic, I'm going to take my time and enjoy every minute of me destroying both of you." Xigbar said

Xion simple laughed at this.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Xigbar said

"Oh nothing just the fact that I'm shocked by how much you resemble a pig you filthy animal." Xion said growing angry.

"You stupid idiot, do you have any idea who you're dealing with." Xigbar said

"Yea a perverted pig who's ego is way too big for his own good." Xion said

"Talking shit about me. Listen to this you little brat. I swear I'll kill as slowly and painfully as possible. Someone has to teach you how to control what you say and I'm going to do it. Don't feel bad after I destroy you. You see you may have done well at first when it came to blocking my attacks but you haven't seen anything yet. Prepare to face the true power of someone who has fused with Xehanort. I am a true monster from-"

"Fire!" Xion said in the middle of Xigbars talking and fired a beam of fire that hit Xigbar dead center and sent him flying backwards.

"Nice" Kairi said

"He was talking too much and it was annoying. Now but up a barrier and stay out of my way. I'll lure him somewhere else just to be safe but don't follow because it would only get in the way." Xion said

"Fine meanie" Kairi said as she stuck out her tongue at Xion but Xion ignored it and simple moved onwards forward to where Xigbar had landed. Much to her amusement, he had landed in a little kids toy store.

"Are you having fun playing with baby toys?" Xion taunted.

"You little brat. I swear I'll-"

"Thunder!" Xion said as she shot him with Thunder.

"Let me finish talking!" Xigbar said annoyed.

"Why should I after all you were trying to kill me and I do whatever it takes to win." Xion said

Xigbar simple growled at this.

"Oh now your growling I guess you were right when you said you were a monster. But you got to admit for a monster you are really weak and pathetic. I mean you losing to a little old freshmen girl." Xion said trying to sound innocent.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off." Xigbar said

"I thought that much was obvious. You know I am a little curious. Since you and Xehanort are connected, does he get scarred when you do?" Xion asked

"You bitch!" Xigbar screamed as he quickly shot out an energy bullet the hit Xion in the chest.

"Nice one, I felt that one and it hurt quite a bit. Thankfully I have this armor to protect me otherwise that blast could've made me star bleeding or something." Xion said

"Listen you I will end you." Xigbar said

"That's all you've been saying but you're not doing much. I'm heading to the roof of this mall. If you want to finish this you can follow me." Xion said as she left and like she thought the angry Xigbar chased.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe that worked. You really are an idiot." Xion said as she made it to the roof of the mall.

" I'll say this, you really are asking for the beating of your life. But I suppose it's time I let actions speak louder than words." Xigbar said as he grabbed his gun

Xigbar fired his gun but Xion jumped over the blast and went to slice him with her Keyblade. She was about to hit him but then Xigbar shot a second blast and it shot that her leg. Xion then went down on the ground and Xigbar went to hit her again but she Quickly avoided the blast and slashed one of Xigbar's arms.

"Looks like you've taken some damage." Xion said as Xigbar moved back with one hand on his now bleeding arm.

"The same can be said about you now can't it?" Xigbar said

Xion grabbed her leg in pain and much to her surprise she was bleeding too.

_Well this isn't good. This guy is able to fire attacks very quickly and they are growing stronger. Come to think of it though the attack he used that hit my armor was the fastest one he used, but it wasn't that powerful. I guess he can either use Quick weak attacks or strong slow attacks I think I got this fool figured out._ Xion thought to herself

"So far it's looking like you're in trouble you stupid little puppet." Xigbar said

"Please this is nothing you idiot." Xion said as she stood back up. Her leg was in pain and she didn't know any healing spells but she could fight through it and keep on going in order to win.

Xion then lunged forward and swung her Keyblade but Xigbar was able to jump to the left to dodge her move. Since he was close he shot his gun with massive power. Xion wasn't able to dodge the attack but she had other plans.

"Aero!" Xion said as a gust of wind surrounded her and caused the bullet to change directions and miss her.

"So now you know wind magic too. What a pain." Xigbar said

"Of all the magic's, wind is tricky to use. It requires strong concentration but when you master it, it is well worth it. After all it can be used as a shield or as a wind blast." Xion said

"Interesting, but last I checked you just got that Keyblade. SO mind sharing how you know all this." Xigbar said

"Simple, this armor holds experience and knowledge. When I put it on I know what it knows. So in short I can use most spells rather easily." Xion said

Xigbar just laughed at this." You have to be an idiot. Armor can't talk so stop talking about it like it's a living thing. You are almost as crazy as that idiot that Saix said was talking to his Keyblades." Xigbar said

"You mean my brother." Xion said

"Oh yea now that I think about it I think Saix did say something like that. Well that makes sense, I suppose stupidity runs un the family." Xigbar said

"Believe what you want either way you're going down." Xion said

Xion started to shoot out fire magic continuously but Xigbar countered by firing Bullets that canceled all of them out.

Xion then moved swiftly behind Xigbar and sliced him in the back damaging him more. Xigbar grabbed his back in pain and that was when Xion swung her Keyblade to deliver the finishing blow.

She swung her Keyblade downwards but then Xigbar quickly did something she wasn't expecting. He pulled out a second gun and shot it point blank at her chest.

"Damn it I was carless." Xion said as she cursed herself for letting her guard down.

"That you were but don't feel bad you really did well but now it's time to end this and you." Xigbar said

Xion held her now bleeding chest in pain.

_Thank god, he didn't hit a vital organ. Good then I can still fight this bastard and take this fool out._ Xion thought to herself as she started to stand up but as she did, she suddenly felt two blasts hit both of her feet.

"Did you really think I'd allow you to have any chance whatsoever. All you've been so far is a pain in the neck but now you're finished. I just shot your two legs and now you can't move. By shooting those feet, you can tell that I've ruined any chance you have of using your feet again. So are you scarred yet." Xigbar said

"Go to hell" Xion cursed.

However as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. When he shot both of her feet, he ruined any chance she had of escaping or even standing up. Now all she could do was sit there and wait for Xigbar to make his next move."

"Damn it, I guess it makes sense that this first armor wouldn't be strong enough to win. Still it's a pain in the ass how everyone else had such easy opponents yet I have to fight someone as crazy as you." Xion said

"Yes it is unfortunate but that's life for you. Pity two most other members I'm certain you could've handled. But then again I am quite special." Xigbar said

He then walked up to Xion and starred at her.

"I could let you live you know. After all a cute girl like you could be useful to the organization." Xigbar said as he grabbed Xions face and looked her in the eye.

Xion didn't like the way this man was treating here so she spit straight into his face which clearly pissed him off.

"Damn bitch, you really love fighting back don't you. But then again I like it when People put up a fight. It makes the reward so great. Now how should I start my fun with you before I kill you? Maybe I should give you some choices if you'd like to hear them." Xigbar said as he laughed a bit and moved closer to Xion.

Xion then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Xigbar asked

"I said. Don't get close to something that bites you dumbass. After all with this armor, I'm as cold as Ice." Xion said

Suddenly a giant Ice spear appeared to come up from the ground and stabbed Xigbar and knocked him back. Xigbar went flying backward and nearly fell off of the roof of the Mall.

"Serves him right for thinking that would work. I just hope that was enough to take that jerk out." Xion said

"You bitch!" Xigbar said as he stood back up.

"Of course it wouldn't be." Xion said as she rolled her eyes.

"Enough fun and games! I was going to have some fun and even extend your miserable life but that time is over. Time to die you useless bitch!" Xigbar screamed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it straight at Xions head. "I may be far away but it doesn't matter I always hit my targets and right now I'm aiming at your head. I would get closer but then you may just try that ice trick again it really hurt the first time. SO I'm ending this now." Xigbar said with an evil grin.

_Damn it I can't dodge that blast and bullets only gain speed the longer there in the air. I doubt from this distance Aero can redirect it. Wait that's it._ Xion thought

Xion then quickly grabbed her Keyblade. "Aero!" She screamed

She yelled the spell but much to Xigbar's amusement nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on. Why isn't anything happening?" Xion questioned

"Looks like you're out of magic. That's good news for me and bad news for you. Anyway now it's time to end this." Xigbar said as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

As soon as he pulled the trigger, the gun exploded inside of Xigbar's hand.

"What the hell was that?" Xigbar yelled in pain as he looked at his hand. Most of it was covered in blood from his gun exploding.

"Thank god that worked." Xion said

Xigbar then turned to Xion. "What the hell did you do you little brat?" Xigbar asked as he grabbed his hand in pain.

"When I used Aero, I used it inside of your gun. You then pulled the trigger but I had wind clogging up the exit of your gun so there was no way the blast could've exited and you know what happens when the bullet can't exit a gun, it cause the gun to explode. Of course it would normally kill a person but you organization people aren't exactly normal." Xion said

"You really are a pain." Xigbar said as he grabbed his other gun with his good hand.

"I wouldn't recommend that, I can just block it again. Either way you're finished since you only rely on that gun." Xion said

"Stop trying to act all tough. Look at you, your legs are bleeding and you can't even stand. You're in worse shape than me." Xigbar said

"Maybe but now I know your weakness so you can't win." Xion said

"You know what that's exactly what I hate about you stupid people. You get a little lucky and you allow it to go to your pathetic head well enough of this. I'm ending this fight now." Xigbar said as he pointed his gun downwards. "Time to die Bers-"  
"What the hell are you doing you idiot." a voice said as Saix appeared and grabbed Xigbar's arm.

"Saix, what the hell are you doing here?" Xigbar asked

"I sensed what you were about to do and stepped in to stop you. Now is not the time." Saix said

"Don't you dare go around and give me orders." Xigbar said

"Listen we have learned all we need to know. She is a Keyblade wielder so there's no need to continue."

"Why not, why can't we just kill her right now so we don't have to deal with her later?" Xigbar said annoyed

"Simple, because Xehanort still has plans for them and believe me when we do defeat them, it'll be by breaking their entire sprit. This girl will die but in due time." Saix said as he glared at Xion.

"No, I say we kill her now. No matter what you say, I'm using it right now." Xigbar said as he held his gun downwards once again.

Before Xigbar could speak, Saix made his weapon appear and swung it down. Right before Xions eyes she watched as she saw Saix cut off both of Xigbar's arms.

"What the hell." Xigbar said as he starred at Saix

"You truly are worthless Xigbar but Xehanort still seems to need you so that's all I did. Think of it as punishment for going against orders." Saix said

"You bastard, you cut off my arms." Xigbar said still furious.

"Do not worry, I'm sure master Xehanort or master Xemnas can heal them and bring them back so it should be no big deal." Saix said

"No big deal, you just cut off my arms and you say it's no big deal." Xigbar said annoyed

"Enough of this we are leaving now before you cause any more trouble." Saix said

"I can't believe you're doing this after I did what you asked me too." Xigbar said

"It does not matter you see either way you look at it, Xemnas is displeased and I have to take you and leave now. Apparently you went too far." Saix said as he opened a portal and force the heavily damaged Xigbar to his feet.

"Wait a minute where are you going? Are you running away?" Xion asked

"Is that supposed to be a challenge? Well sorry if I don't see any point in fighting a pointless fight. How pointless you are look at what a mess you've become. However as bad as you are Xigbar is far worse. Both of you are covered in blood but still I suppose Xigbar's wounds are a little bit worse of course that may be because of my little attack." Saix said

"Let's just go." Xigbar said in pain

"Fine then we will leave. Consider yourself lucky. I must say you sure have a lot of it still even with that Keyblade, you and your whole family are nothing more than useless tools." Saix said as Xigbar and he left.

"Damn it, they got away. Not only that but they got me good as well." Xion said

She then tried to stand up but she was still wounded.

"Damn it, this is such an annoyance. I hate to rely on her but I have to call Kairi." Xion said as she dialed Kairi's number and told her were to come.

* * *

"You know you talked so tough but you look pretty hurt." Kairi said as she healed Xion after she had arrived up on the roof with Namine.

"Yea you really need to be more careful." Namine said

"Why are you here anyway?" Xion asked Namine

"Kairi found me after you left and then we came to get you." Namine explained

"You know when we got up here the armor you were wearing was off so why are you still acting all grumpy." Kairi asked

"The change in personality continues to last up until an hour after I remove the armor." Xion said

"Great so you're going to have an attitude for over an hour wonderful." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Xion said as Kairi continued to heal her.

"Still it's a good thing I can heal cloths because your dress was almost torn off. I guess it got damaged in your battle." Kairi said

"I didn't notice seeing as how the armor covered me up." Xion said

"Well either way I fixed up your clothes so it'll be fine. But I've been wondering if that armor has wings why didn't you just fly here?" Kairi asked.

"I couldn't, you see I don't know how to fly that well and I didn't want to test it out in a life and death fight. I'll get the hang of those wings later on." Xion said sounding a little embarrassed.

"That's so funny, you're a master at magic but you can't even fly." Xion said as she laughed.

"This is nothing to laugh about. Let's just get back home." Xion said

"Good idea" Kairi said as she finished healing Xion.

"You look as good as new." Namine said as she clapped her hands together happily.

"Not bad seeing as how I was half covered in blood and now I look like I'm just dressed for a normal day. You suck at fighting but at least you can hear;." Xion said

"Thanks I guess." Kairi said

"Okay so off to my house. It's been a long day and I bet we should all rest at the closest house. I already texted Sora and Riku to let them know." Namine said

"Good then we'll do that." Kairi said

"How are we supposed to sleep without anything to wear at night you idiots?" Xion asked.

"One be more polite and two we grabbed some clothes from the mall on the way up." Kairi said

"You got me something girly didn't you?" Xion said annoyed.

"You know it. What we got you will look so cute." Kairi and Namine said

"I think I'd like to go back to fighting Xigbar then dealing with you two." Xion said

"I wouldn't recommend that, after all I can heal damage but not fatigue. I'm sure you've noticed that you're still very tired." Kairi said

"Fine. Hey wait a minute, how did you two get these clothes if everyone in the mall is dead." Xion said

"We left money behind." Namine said

"That's the lamest excuse ever." Xion said

"But all joking aside, what's going to happen to the mall I mean right now I feel as though there's never been any workers there. But that can't be true since we used to come here all the time." Kairi said

"Yea, but Xigbar killed everyone here but us. I suppose soon the mall will get shut down." Xion said

"I can't believe so many people died and we don't even remember it." Namine said

"I know there was nothing we could do especially since we couldn't sense were the enemy way, but it still bothers me so much." Kairi said

"Still it can't be helped. I suppose we're lucky to be alive." Namine said

"True as much as I hate to say it, Saix would've been there and I couldn't handle him the way I was." Xion said

"True but if you had let me help you then Saix wouldn't have been a problem either way we'll just get stronger." Kairi said with determination.

"That's right and I should start by learning how to fly right and getting those other forms." Xion said

"Awesome. It sucks that I can't do anything but from now on I'll be sure to pay more attention so those organization creeps don't erase anyone else from existence. Dying is one thing but being made as though you never existed is a living hell. So we will get stronger." Namine said

"Yea that's something we have to do." Xion said as the three girls left and headed towards Namine's house after what was not only the current most dangerous battle of their life's but also the most dangerous opponent they or Roxas, Sora, and Riku had fought. Still the important thing was that they were alive. However little did they know how much stronger the enemy was becoming.

To Be Continued.


End file.
